The Caretaker
by E-Richie
Summary: Her name is Caretaker. She was a secret operative with Central, and was sent to the Black Order to continue her exorcist abilities. But when a new Noah arrives claiming that she's her sister, what else hasn't she been told in her life? Who is Caretaker really?
1. Happy Thoughts

**Caretaker**

**Happy Thoughts**

_Monsters._

_We're all one in our own mind; our sickening mind. Even in this world there are such things as monsters._

_But it's not what you think; those scary stories your siblings tell you before bed time, and the demon that hinds underneath your bed or in your closet. _

_No, it's much more than that._

_You see, monsters do exist, you just don't realize they're there. You know why?_

_Because the monster is _you.

_I was only a kid when they found me, and it was terrible. I found that in my own way of surviving, I created a monster that not only was scary, but was real. It sounds horrific, and I agree, it truly is. Nevertheless, who am I to be telling you about what I did?_

_It's _your_ job to figure out your own problems, just like I did. _

* * *

Smoke.

The dense black fog covers the tall tower from a recent explosion. A girl walks up to the entrance and stares up to it. She wears a coat that covers her uniform, and carries a large bag over her shoulder. Her hair is golden, but is a dark blond from the night. Her eyes are an ocean blue, but show no emotion whatsoever. Her skin is pale, but is shows that it has been in sunlight before. She mutters something, then turns to a bat that flies next to her.

"I'm here on official Central business," she announces to the golem. "Please let me in."

The science division walk over to the monitor showing the girl staring into the golem. A certain white-haired boy stares into the screen with delight. "Komui, is that a new exorcist?"

"It must be," the chief mutters. He adjusts his glasses and stares intently at the screen. "What is your name?"

"Komui, you know who I am._ Let me in,_" the girl says irritated. The chief stands tall as he lifts a finger.

"Ah! But you need an identification code-"

"Zero nine seven eight. Can you _please_ let me in?" the girl asks angrily. "It's cold out here."

"Okay, just let the gatekeeper scan you and you can come on in!" Komui says happily. The girl groans as she slowly steps up to the large head on the door. The head lowers in on her with an intense stare. It quickly leans back into its position from before, and the door opens. She walks in and sees a mass quantity of smoke and debris. She stares at it in confusion.

"What the bloody hell happened?" she asks in disbelief. Komui slowly starts to walk away as a man with blond hair walks up in annoyance.

"That's his fault," he answers whilst crossing his arms. "He built another robot and it attacked everyone."

"I see," the girl mumbles. "Listen, I must speak with Komui if you don't mind. I've got something to talk about with him."

"Sure, chief-" the man turns to find that his boss had suddenly disappeared from their view. He groans. "Johnny! Go find him!"

"Yes, Reever!" a man with glasses answers with a salute. He grabs onto a larger man's arm and pulls him to their destination. "Come on, Tapp!"

They leave and the girl is left there with the blond man and two others. They both walk up to her with small smiles. One has white hair, and the other black in pigtails. The girl stares at them in awkwardness.

"Can I help you?" she asks slowly. The Chinese girl holds out her hand with a smile.

"I'm-"

"Lenalee Lee," the girl interrupts whilst taking the hand. She shakes it with boredom. "I've met you before, you just don't remember. You're brother has this weird complex towards you, I've seen it many times."

"Oh? You been here before?" Lenalee asks in confusion. The girl nods. "Well, you probably know who we are then."

"Hi! I'm new here, I just got back from my first mission with Kanda," the white-haired boy says with joy. He also holds out his hand to the girl and she takes it with ease. A sudden shock is sent throughout her body. She grins. "I'm-"

"_Allen Walker,_" she says with eyes staring intently into the boys mind. "I've been wanting to meet you for quite some time now. It's great to finally see you in person."

"Well," he says awkwardly as he pulls his hand away. "It's nice to meet you too. . ."

"Caretaker," she finishes with a smile. The blond man from earlier walks back up to the girl and sighs.

"He's been found," he announces. "And waiting for you in his office."

"So, why'd they send you here?" Komui asks as he tries to lift from his chair. He's tied to it with a large rope, and is knotted very intricately so he won't escape. The golden-haired girl sits on the loveseat that is placed beside the man's desk. She has her arms crossed and one leg on the other.

"I actually sent myself," she admits with a sigh. Komui stares at her in confusion.

"Why? I thought you hated being an exorcist?" he asks quizzically. She stares at the floor blankly.

"I needed to get closer to the kid," she says after a few moments. His eyes narrow.

"To Allen?"

"Yes," she answers as she continues to stare intently at the floor. "I need to watch him more carefully. There's something about him that makes me see someone else; someone whom I don't remember quite well."

"Who do you think that is?" he asks whilst bouncing up to release the knots.

"I don't know," she says in frustration. "Every time I see his face, I see _him_. I don't know how to explain it, but I need to become a full-time exorcist in order to figure out what this means."

Komui sits there silently for a few moments until he finally speaks. "All right, but if something happens and you become unstable, you know the consequences."

"Komui, I've worked for central for fourteen years, I know every consequence and heresy trial there is; I've _seen_ one. I know what might happen if I'm compromised," the girl says with a hint of anger. The chief sighs then bounces over to one of his drawers.

"There's a free room next to Kanda's," he says as he tilts his head to the drawer. "There's a key inside there. Feel free to grab it."

She stands from the loveseat and walks over to him. She opens the drawer and pulls out a set of keys. "Thank you."

"Caretaker," Komui calls. She stops at the doorway. "He's different than the others, Helvaska told a prophecy about him. She says that he will be a destroyer of time."

She stares at the chief with no emotion. "Noted."

"So, Caretaker, where do you come from?" Allen asks as he shoves food in his mouth. She stares at him in worry as he gulps every last bite of food on his place. She slowly eats her food.

"I'm a watcher for the higher ups," she answers slowly. "I have innocence that are bracelets. Special bracelets. . ."

Lenalee stares at the girl in confusion. "What kind of bracelets?"

"A special kind," Caretaker says sternly. "That's all you need to know."

"So now you're going to be apart of us?" Allen asks with food in his mouth. Caretaker nods.

"I'm here on business as well," she says as she stares at him eating his food. "It's only temporarily. I haven't a clue how long be. . ."

"Well, welcome to the Order!"

* * *

**I've revised this chapter. It's _way _different from the original, and I actually like this better. Enjoy! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	2. Where The Journey Takes Us

**Caretaker**

**Where The Journey Takes Us**

"_I'm still a year older than you," he says angrily. "Don't think you've the upper hand, I'm still a higher ranking officer."_

_"Suit yourself," Caretaker says with shrug. She turns around with her tray and sits at the table._ This will be quite entertaining. . .

* * *

_One year later. . ._

**Moscow, Russia.**

It's cold, dark and humid outside. The air has thickened with the stench of sweat and blood. Fog and snow falls over the area, and the white-haired boy seems to be confused whilst upset about something. The snow blanketed area displays a body in the midst. He remembers his friend that had fallen and immediately strides over to her side. She shows no sign of life, and her skin isn't the golden color it was before. He preforms CPR, trying to save his dear friend's breath from the grasp of official death. His ears perk upward when he hears a faint giggle in area.

"Who's there?" he asks in a stern voice.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," a childish voice answers. A girl in her early teens appears from the fog. She wears a purple dress that frills at the bottom. It layers with two more types of frills. Her arms are covered dress gloves and stockings that are a deep purple. Her shoes are one of a school girls and are dark black with a buckle. Her hair is a stark white, with a small butterfly clip, and eyes a golden yellow. She jogs over to the white-haired boy and kneels.

"Why are you here?" he asks angrily. "I thought you left with the Earl a moment ago."

The girl examines Caretaker's body with worrisome. "I did, but I told him I had to run an errand."

"Way to think outside the box," Allen says annoyed. "But that doesn't tell me why you're here."

She sighs, "Look, you can yell and snarl at me all night if you have to, but that won't help Caretaker. We either need to take her to the Order, or let her die right here and now. You choose."

The white-haired boy thinks for a moment, then groans. "Fine."

People scurry about at the Black Order, since most of their time is working on innocence related projects. Four months prior to the telling above, Caretaker and her white-haired fellow ready themselves for a mission that Komui had assigned. As Caretaker buttons her new exorcist uniform, she hears a high pitched yell come from Komui's office. An angered voice of a certain pigtailed girl follows not soon after. Caretaker laughs to herself as she exits her door. She casually walks through the corridors while thinking about the mission Komui assigned them.

Russia. That's where it takes place. Reports of people being taken at nightfall, and an innocence accomadator. She wonders if the Noah are apart of it. No doubt the Earl. Akuma must be doing something down there if it's people being kidnapped. But that's not the Order's problem.

There's an innocence accomadator out there, and they need to catch them before_ they_ do.

_Boom!_

The snow falls from the foggy Russian area. St. Petersburg is lit by an explosion that just occurred at the south section. Thinking it's an akuma, Allen and Caretaker ready their weapons and run to the smoke erupting area. When the reach the building, they instantly see no akuma. In fact, it's a teenaged girl, about fourteen, covered in charcoal. She coughs smoke from her lungs. They deactivate their weapons, and stride over to her. They ask her if she needs any assistance, and she nods. She guides them through the mess, and then through a clean part of what looks to be a laboratory. They stop at the washroom so the girl can wash her face. Allen awaits outside whilst the two girls are in the washroom.

"So, what's your name?" Caretaker asks as she crosses her arms. The girl mumbles through the towel, but Caretaker can't understand. "Could you repeat that?"

The girl rubs the towel off her face with a sigh. "Sorry 'bout that. My name is Selena."

"Ah, I see. . . So, you work here?" Caretaker asks whilst walking to the door. Selena nods with a smile.

"Yup, full-time job, and I sleep here too!"

"Right. Could you answer some questions my fellow and I have?"

"Sure thing!" They exit the washroom. All four sit at a table that hasn't been destroyed from the explosion. Both exorcists question this girl on the whereabouts of their suspect accomadator. She claims to not know anything, though she shows some hesitation in which innocence is mentioned. The two chaps are a bit skeptical about her answer.

"You're _sure_ you haven't seen any strange objects lying around?" Caretaker asks again. "You don't have to lie, we won't hurt you."

"Okay, so _maybe_ I've come across something that seemed strange, but I wasn't the who touched it. My co-worker, Libya, had already taken care of it," Selena explains with hesitation slightly in the tone. Both exorcists glance at each other.

"We need to see her," they both say simultaneously. Selena leads them through the rubble and chunks that fell from the building. In another room beside the one they were just in, a woman in her early twenties is seen sweeping up debris. She had flaming red hair, just like Lavi's, and is held like Kanda's. She seems to be muttering angry curses and phrases under her breath.

"Hey! There are some people here to see you, Libby!" Selena shouts over to her companion. Named woman glances upward towards the five of them. She instantly narrows her eyes.

"Great, now the guard's here. Listen, it was an accident, all right? Her chemical kind of spilled onto another and it mixed together. Don't arrest us because of one stupid mistake," Libya says whilst pointing towards them.

"We're not the guards, Miss, we just wanted to ask you some questions," Caretaker says a tad bit annoyed. Libya loosens up a bit.

"Oh, well why do you dress like them then?" she asks angrily.

"It's not our fault, we just need to look professional," Caretaker snaps back.

"Obviously it-"

"Stop it you two," Selena commands. "Libby, can you just cooperate for five minutes. These people have some questions to ask you, and they're not related to the explosion."

Libya scowls, "Fine. What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm going to-" Caretaker's stopped by Allen's arm. He gives her a stern look and she steps back while glaring at the red-head.

"Do you have any recent items that you've retrieved on you?" Allen asks nicely. She thinks for a moment.

"Well, there's that sword that I took in about two weeks ago. I've taken a liking to it. Is it bad?" she asks.

"No, it's an object we like to call, innocence," Caretaker says. "You see, weapons are made from any sort of object that consists of innocence. It ranges from swords to tiny rings. You have synchronized with your own type of innocence that resides in the sword you retrieved earlier."

"Hm, and what is this 'innocence'?" Libya asks as she folds her arms.

"It's a long story, we best be getting a move on if we want to make it back to the Order on time," Caretaker says while checking the time.

"Aw, does that mean you guys are leaving?" Selena asks solemnly.

"Yes, I do believe so. We're also taking your little friend over there, so say your good-byes," Caretaker informs whilst pointing over to the woman. Selena runs over and gives Libya a hand shake. They bid their farewells, and leave to check in at an inn. Unfortunately, Caretaker doesn't seem to be having the best of nights. Her dreams are corroded with childish laughter and devilish grins.

"Don't worry, all will be revealed in do time," the girl says with reassurance.

* * *

**This has been revised. I have completely rewritten the chapters. Woofta! I finally got a chance to update! I hope you like this chapter. I wonder who was talking to Caretaker. Guess we'll have to wait and see~ HAHAHA (smiles evilly)**

**Review please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	3. Meet Me In The Alley

**Caretaker**

**Meet Me In The Alley**

_Unfortunately, Caretaker doesn't seem to be have the best of nights. Her dreams are corroded with childish laughter and devilish grins. _

"_Don't worry, all will be revealed in do time," the girl says with reassurance._

* * *

Caretaker is dreadfully tired. Her sleep was corrupted by the voice in her dreams. Not to mention the child laughter and images following after. Deaths have been reported and both exorcists are looking through the sited reports of those who've been murdered. The paper seems be unreadable, since Caretaker's eyes are too tired to focus on anything at the moment. She hits her head against the table they are sitting at with a soft thud.

"Hm, that's strange," her white-haired companion says confusingly. Caretaker lifts her head to see what's wrong. "All of these names start with Adam."

Allen hands her the file. She and her red-headed fellow read it over. They're both surprised.

"Well, would you look at that, they do start with Adam," Caretaker says surprised.

"Hm, I guess this person really doesn't like an Adam," Libya states straightforwardly.

"Our perspectives have changed then. It could only be an assigned assassin to kill a man named Adam," Allen informs.

"Exactly, so then we can just head on out of here, and go to your Order," Libya says.

"But that doesn't change the fact that it could be a Noah trying to find another innocence accomadator. We can't leave now, there's still a chance that there's someone out there with innocence," Caretaker explains. All this talking made her head hurt. She rubs it with a groan.

Later that evening, the exorcists decided to split into teams. To find the lost accomadator, you must search for them. The white-haired boy and his follower take the west side, whilst Caretaker and her red-headed arguer take the east. Allen and Link find themselves searching in a dark alley. A small child is seen picking through a trash bin. Allen shouts to her and she instantly turns towards them. She steps aside from the bin. Her face is covered in dirt and filth. She wears a tattered dress that _was_ white, but is now covered in grease and grim. Her twig of a body sticks out, as does her bare feet.

"Please," she says with her high-pitched voice, "You must have some food for the poor. I'm all alone, and I need to find my brother. Please, could you help me?"

Allen glances over to his watch-dog. "Well? Should we?"

"No, we have to focus on finding another accomadator," Link says sternly. Allen turns back to the helpless girl with sadness in his eyes. He shakes his head, signaling that her plea is denied. The girl suddenly smiles a devious smile, as though she knew that were the answer. Both boys are confused.

"Well then-" she holds both her hands up and they instantly fall to the ground unconscious.

"You're dragging us down, come on!" Caretaker shouts to her angry companion. Libya sends her a glare.

"Gee, well, sorry I'm not fast enough for you," she snaps back icily. The reach an alley where few are seen. They instantly hear some digging in one of the bins. A small boy pops out. Both girls are taken aback by his appearance. His hair is long, greasy and curly all over. He wears a dress shirt that looks to be covered in grim and filth from being around the ground so much. His pants are shortened, and tattered at the hem. His feet show that he has been barefoot for a long time.

"I need your help," he says. "My sister is somewhere around these parts, and I can't seem to find her. Could you help me?"

Libya is about to answer, but Caretaker immediately steps in. "No, I'm sorry. We're looking for one of our own too, and it's a tight schedule for us. My deepest apologies."

The boy stares at them in anger. But then his expressions changes. What was anger and disappointment, is now a smirk and devious smile.

"I thought you'd say that. Your friends from earlier said the same thing," he says whilst stuffing his hands in his pockets. He lifts one hand upward and the girls fall to the ground unconscious.

Allen wakes to a dark room. After his eyes adjust, he sees candelabras with three flames surround the room. The walls are black as night, and the floor is checkered with the same color, along with white. His body doesn't move to his command, but his head is able to peek around. On his left is his guard-dog, and on his right is the angry red-head. His golden-haired companion is not to be seen by either of the two. When he looks across, a chair is seen. It's tall and highly decorated with tiny designs. He recognizes the person sitting in it.

Caretaker.

"I see you've noticed your friend here," a girl's voice says. She appears from behind the chair and steps outward. She looks to be fifteen, maybe a year younger. She wears a white long-sleeve dress shirt that seems to be a bit small on her. Her pants are a dark brown and she wears dress shoes. Her hair is stark white, like his, and is cut as though it were short in the back, but long in the front. It parts to the left side of her face. Her purple candle earrings stick out, but what _really_ sticks out is her dark skin and golden eyes. She smirks her devious smirk and places her right hand inside her pocket.

"_Noah,_" Allen spats with distaste. She chuckles.

"Don't be like that, Allen. I'm only here to help you," she says with her smile.

"Who are you?" Libya asks with slight anger in her voice.

"Forgive me of my rudeness, my name is Gabrielle. Some call me Gab, but I prefer Gabby," she says.

"So why did you take us?" Caretaker asks with boredom in her voice. Gabby turns to glance at her.

"I'm getting there, be patient," she says with reassurance. "I've been around the town for awhile. I'm looking for someone, when I suddenly see some exorcists poking around. So, I decided that I would have a little fun of my own. A _game,_ you could say.

"This game is about your inner selves. I'm an observer more than a killer, and I've noticed that every exorcist wears a mask. They shadow their emotions, and keep to themselves. So, why not have a little fun on my part? This '_game_' is a battle of strategics, brawn and conquer. You will battle someone you've grown close to in your time. You'll relapse on the memories you've gained with that certain person. They could range from a close family member, to a person who's changed your life _entirely._

"So why did I choose to do this? Well, as I said before, I am an observer. I like to test my subjects on trials that I've created, and what better than a few exorcists and a tag-along? Think of it this way, you'll get Caretaker over here as a prize? How 'bout that?" The girl gestures to their golden-haired companion as though she were a sales item. They all glare at her, since she _is_ the enemy. She sighs.

"So, when do we-" The girl lifts her hand and they all fall unconscious.

* * *

**Okay, so if you're rereading this, than you've noticed that Midna's name and appearance has been altered. I've had some say that I based her off Road, and I must agree, I kind of did. So, I've change her appearance and personality so that it might not look like there's another Road Kamelot in here. So, I hope you enjoy the newer chapters to come, and like the story so far. Will they win or will they die? Review please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	4. His Boss's Fight

**Caretaker**

**His Boss's Fight**

_Link wakes in a white library. _

_Where is he? Where is that Gabby girl? Who is he going to fight? A sudden light flashes and his last question is answered. _

_His opponent is _Malcolm C. Leverrier.

* * *

The blond-braided man is a bit taken aback. His trusted boss was going to be his opponent, but how was he going to fight him? Leverrier was the one who helped him in his time of need. He's loyal to him, and that hasn't changed one bit. So where is Gabby playing at here? Leverrier starts to run towards him. His razor blades hidden beneath his arms slide downward during his stride. Link pulls out his at the same time to block the attack. He struggles against his blow, but manages to push him back with some force. Leverrier then kicks the inspector in the chest and he's blown backward into a bookcase. Books and articles fly everywhere around him as he slumps to the ground. He suddenly remembers why Leverrier is so important to him.

_It was ten years ago._

_Link and his friends were sitting outside a church. All of them different ages, and some sickly. The younger ones were becoming sick, and Link was trying to gather pounds for food. His mate, Tokusa also tried to gather some scraps from older folk. _

_But no one seemed to give much._

_Link was then greeted by a younger man, maybe in his late thirties. His hair was slicked back, and one strand popped out. His mustache was trimmed only above his lip, and no where else. His eyes were a piercing stare, and Link stepped back a bit from the intensity. _

"_Would you like a home?" he asked in his gruff and cold voice. Link glanced over to his friends, they all stared back with desperation. He turned back to the man and nodded. He then took them to a place called _Central.

Link is blown into another bookcase. His spells and counterattacks aren't working on the older inspector. He keeps out-smarting him with his experienced training and tactics. Link wonders how Gabby was able to make him seem so_ real._ He sends a spell towards the man in the suit, and made sure he stays there. But Leverrier sends his own counterattack and Link is hurt badly.

"Why are you slowing? Can't you see? This is the man you must fight," Gabby says as she appears next to him. She grabs his arm and lifts him upward. "Remember, in order to break your mask, you must show me you can kill your comrades when they betray you. Now, fight like it's the end of the world!"

She thrusts him outward, and disappears. He's left there standing in the tattered pages of the books that were hit. He instantly remembers his first mission.

_Link walked into Leverrier's office. _

_His fourteen-year-old self was anxious to see what the man had for him. He stood there casually, waiting for his boss to give him news. The thirteen-year-old girl with golden hair had just come in after her mission. Link was fortunate enough to listen in on their conversation._

"_Well, what's the damage?" Leverrier asked while folding his hands together. He placed his head onto them. The girl threw her hand to the air with anger._

"_I don't know! A couple buildings destroyed, and some people injured, but I tried to stop them from doing too much damage to the town," she said angrily. "But you know akuma, always like to destroy everything around them!"_

_Leverrier sighed. "Calm yourself, did you retrieve what you were ordered?"_

"_Yes." She took out the glowing piece of innocence that she had retrieved during her mission. The man in the suit picked it up and examined it. _

"_Well done," he said. "Now, go to the Black Order and watch the tests. I want a full report when you come back. And you better wear your uniform this time!"_

"_Yes yes all right!" With that said, Caretaker left the office. Link stepped up._

"_You said you had something for me, sir?" he asked while placing his hands behind his back. Leverrier grabbed a case file and handed it to him._

"_Read it over. You'll be spending some time at the trials of the fallen ones," he informed while replacing his head onto his folded hands. Link nodded and left the office._

_That was his first time out in the field._

The blond-braided man smashes across his opponent's head. Leverrier is sent back into a case and books fly out everywhere. Link then punches his face, and he's knocked unconscious. He then seals Leverrier and makes sure he's not able to move. A hand is placed on his arm. He jumps and aims his razor blade at the culprit.

"Calm down, it's only me," Gabby says while chuckling a bit. She walks over and touches the unconscious man's head. He disappears, and Link is left there dumbfounded.

"Why didn't you let me kill him?" he asks.

"Because, what's the point in killing him if he's already knocked unconscious?" Gabby says with a shrug. "Besides, you won your challenged anyways, you may proceed to the main room."

Link automatically finds himself sitting on the floor where he once was in the main room. He's still not able to move his body, but he checks to see if any others are awake.

None are, but that doesn't mean that they are alive.

* * *

**This one is different. I've rewritten it completely, and the chapters to come are going to be unknown until you read the next one. So, will you keep reading to find out who's next? Or will you stop? Review please! It's much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	5. He Clowns Around

**Caretaker **

**He Clowns Around**

_Allen finds himself standing in a familiar place. He's not sure what to make of it, but it seems to be the same place he went to when he died in China._

_In fact, it is._

_He sees the pond of water, and starts to walk over to it. A sudden flash is behind him. What he sees sends him into surprise._

_It was _Mana.

* * *

Allen stands there speechless. How can he fight this man? He was the only one who cared for him when he needed a friend. He took him in as a son, and gave him a home.

How will he battle his father?

Mana thrashes at him. He punches and kicks the white-haired boy across the landscape. Allen immediately lifts himself up and tries to punch his enemy. Mana dodges and knees him in the gut. Allen coughs up some blood, but punches back. Mana is sent flying to the trees and the white-haired boy tries to regain his breath. He remembers his first time seeing Mana.

_Allen walked through the worst circus ever. _

Cosimo's Circus.

_He was the foulest person Allen had ever worked for. He had only worked at that place for a couple years, and already he hated it. There was a dog that came two days ago along with a man dressed as a clown._

_Allen hated clowns. _

_But this one was different. He acted strange around people, and when talked to Allen, he didn't even glance at his arm. It was like he actually _cared_ for the boy. _

_Allen _hated _it._

_He didn't want to get close to this man. In the end, he's going to end up betrayed and abandoned. One day Allen became so upset with the man, that he started to beat him bloody. Cosimo locked him up in an empty lion cage to learn his lesson. A couple days later, he was released. _

_It was Christmas eve. Allen tried his best to hold back the tears. The dog had mysteriously died from unknown causes. He knew that Cosimo had done something to the dog, but didn't want to confront the man. Allen stood above the now grave of the dog named Allen._

"_Is he dead?" Mana asked behind Allen. Oh no. Mana's going to be so upset with Allen about the dog._

"_Yeah, he's dead. He was covered in bruises. Cosimo probably did it. He doesn't like it when people are better than him, no less a dog," Allen said as he sat down. "He's got no talent, and yet he thinks he does. Aren't you gonna get revenge?"_

"_No, he was an old dog. He didn't have much to live anyway, so it's alright," Mana said calmly. "Even if I wanted revenge, I couldn't because then I wouldn't be paid. That wouldn't be good, now would it?" _

_Allen turned towards the dog. "I guess not."_

"_I'm new, so after Christmas tomorrow, I will move on to another circus. I am a traveling clown and all," Mana said._

"_Ah, I see. . ."_

"_By the way, who are you?" _

"_I have no name. I do different jobs around here for a place to stay. I've served you dinner before."_

"_Excuse me for my bad memory. Oh dear! You're also covered with bruises! Here-" Mana licked his finger and started to wipe away the dirt from Allen's face. _

"Ah! Don't touch me!_" Allen shouted angrily. Mana chuckled. _

"_Did Cosimo give you those? I thought he was nicer." _

"_Shut up." Allen wiped the spit from his face angrily._

"_Do you have friends? You seem to be quite friendly."_

"Shut up!_ I don't need any friends. Once I get out of here, I'll be free, then I won't need any _friends._" Just then Allen saw that Mana had his hands placed on his cheeks that pushed it to make a fish face. _"What are you doing?"

"_Wasn't that funny?" _

"_Sorry, but I don't like clowns. Actually, I hate them."_

"_Well, I don't like it when children don't laugh."_

"_Are you going to cry? He was your friend wasn't he?" _

"_I'm so sad, I could die!" Mana pretended to be hung from a noose. _

"Stop that!_" _

"_But I can't cry. My tears must have dried up, they just won't come."_

"_That's weird." A moment of silence went by. "What. . . was his name? He licked my hand yesterday, and it was so warm. Why. . . am I crying over him?"_

_Allen then started to bawl loudly. Mana smiled and muttered something to himself. He then picked Allen up and brought him over to the tent._

Allen remembers that day so well. Mana punches Allen over the head and he's sent into another tree. He then realizes that he must stop Mana by knocking him unconscious. It won't kill him, but it might give Allen the upper hand. The white-haired boy runs towards his foster father. He instantly uses his left arm to punch Mana in the head. The momentum that he had gathered created a large enough hit to send Mana into the distance. Allen sighs heavily. A hand is suddenly felt on his shoulder.

"Well done!" Gabby says as she steps beside him. She places her hand on her forehead to look into the distance. "That was quite the punch you've got there. I'm pretty sure you knocked him good."

"Am I done then?" Allen asks impatiently. Gabby turns to him.

"I don't know, are you?" she asks with a grin. He's about to respond, but he finds himself in the main room again. His body doesn't answer to his commands, so he glances over to see that Link is awake.

Two more left; hopefully they're alive.

* * *

**I've changed this chapter. It's not into two parts anymore, and I didn't put the fourteenth in. Hopefully you enjoy the story so far, and keep reading. I have more to come in the newer chapters! So, will Libya and Caretaker make it? Or will they both die in their games.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, places, and or things that are in DGM belong to Hoshino~**

**Claimer: All that isn't mentioned in DGM belong to me~**


	6. Gabrielle

**Caretaker**

**Gabrielle**

_Libya finds herself standing in an empty area._

_It's white, and seems as though it could go on forever. She wonders if there's any walls around it. A flash of light appears in front of her, and she sees someone she dislikes so much._

Selena.

* * *

The red-headed woman stands there awestruck. She doesn't know if she can even speak or move at the moment. Selena summons a sword and tosses it towards her. Libya grabs it with ease as Selena conjures her own sword. She instantly thrusts it at Libya. She barely dodges and counters her own attack. The red-head doesn't know how to even use a sword yet, let alone battle with it! But she knows one thing:

She'll probably die in this match.

"Don't worry, I won't try to hurt you that much," Selena says. Libya is confused.

"What do you mean? I thought you weren't allowed to talk?" Libya asks whilst dodging one of her attacks.

"Maybe I'm different. Maybe I'm_ not_ a figment of your imagination," Selena says smiling. She twirls around and slashes towards Libya's chest. The red-head jumps back, barely dodging the edge of the blade.

"Well maybe-" Libya kicks Selena in the stomach "-I'm just hallucinating, and dreaming that everything is fake."

Selena jumps back up and round-house kicks her. "That could be, but what about the real Selena? What would she think if you were fighting with her right now?"

"I-" Libya lifts herself from the ground and jumps to grab her sword "-don't worry about that stuff because this is just a dream. She's probably messing with me right now while I sleep."

"Really?" Selena elbows Libya in the stomach. "Well in that case, then why are we fighting? Couldn't you just wake yourself up from this so called '_dream_'?"

"If it were only that easy," Libya mutters to herself. "I'm a bit busy trying to _not_ die from you right now. I don't think I'd be able to wake myself with a sword sticking out of my stomach."

Selena grins whilst smashing her sword against Libya's. "But I thought it was a dream? Couldn't you have just woken yourself then, and not be dead?"

"It's-" Libya struggles against Selena's brute force "-not that simple. I could die from being killed in my sleep."

"So either way, if I kill you, you die in both worlds?" Selena knees Libya in the stomach and steps back. The red-head coughs up some blood.

"Yes, technically, but if I survive this, then I would be able to wake from this dream."

"All right, say this is all a dream, what would happen if I lost and you won?" Selena walks over to Libya and knees her in the stomach again. The girl keels over whilst clutching her stomach. She coughs more blood.

"Then I would wake up."

"Tell me, Libyanna, if this is a dream, then why do you feel all the pain of a real fight?" Selena is now looking straight into Libya's face. She turns around and starts to walk away. How's the red-head suppose to answer that? This doesn't sound like Selena though. No, this sounds like-

"Gabby, are you fighting with me?" Libya asks whilst lifting herself from the ground. Selena turns around. Libya expects confusion, but only receives a smirk.

"You've got great observing skills," she says. "It didn't take you long to figure me out."

"You talk like a scientist; Selena talks like a ten-year-old. Which would you prefer?" Gabby chuckles in agreement.

"Yes, I do see your point there. But that doesn't end our little sprawl, you still need to defeat me." Libya snorts.

"Yeah, like I'm going to defeat a _Noah_ in my mind. Please, something realistic?"

"Well, you can only test that hypothesis by doing so." Gabby then summons her sword and aims it at Libya's neck. "Ready?"

Libya hits the sword away with her own and swings. It clashes against Gab's and they screech together. After two seconds, Libya recedes and kicks her in the stomach. _What am I doing? _Libya uses her fist to punch Gabby, but Gabby stops it with ease. She front flips the red-head and aims her sword at her throat. Libya jumps up before Gabby can do any damage. She slashes her own sword at the Noah's stomach, but she dodges. It's weird though. Fighting someone who looks like your ex-co-worker is a bit unusual when they're actually a Noah.

Though Libya knows that Selena _isn't_ Gabby.

"You can't resist, Libya. If you stop now, you'll lose the battle," Gabby says as she steps back. Libya groans.

"Why did_ I_ get stuck with the Noah?" she mutters to herself. Gabby is heard laughing in the background. "Don't mock my pain."

"I'm not. I just think it's entertaining that you think you can defeat me," she says as she grasps her sword that magically reappears in her hand.

"I know I can. Or at least _try,_" Libya says whilst prying herself from the ground.

"That's the thing, you think you can defeat someone greater than you, when you know you stand no chance. That's your mask, Libya. The mask of selfishness."

"It's not selfishness, it's perseverance. I give everything my all, and don't back down from anything unless necessary." Gabby smiles.

"That's what makes you _you,_ Libya. But sometimes, you can't win the fight, you have to let it go."

"I can win. I'll try forever if I have to, I just want to prove that I'm worth something to these exorcists." Gabby is a bit taken back from her answer. She starts laughing loudly. The area around them begins to turn black. Candles pop out from the now walled area to light the place. Libya is confused at first, but realizes that it's Gabby doing something to the arena. She feels a presence behind her.

"I thought this was a dream?" Libya turns around to find Gabby standing there in Noah form. She's smiling. _Oh_ great. . .

* * *

**Gabby versus Libya; how will this play out? Find out in the next chapter! Review please, it's much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	7. Noah Of Shadows

**Caretaker **

**Noah Of Shadows**

"_I can win. I'll try forever if I have to, I just want to prove that I'm worth something to these exorcists." Gabby is a bit taken back from her answer. She starts laughing loudly. The area around them begins to turn black. Candles pop out from the now walled area to light the place. Libya is confused at first, but realizes that it's Gabby doing something to the arena. She feels a presence behind her._

"_I thought this was a dream?" Libya turns around to find Gabby standing there in Noah form. She's smiling._ Oh _great. . ._

* * *

What has the red-head gotten herself into? She speaks of perseverance, and then she's killed by a Noah in her mind. Hell, she doesn't even know what a Noah _is!_

And now she was going to die by one.

_Great._

"Libya, you speak of giving your all, and I took that as an opening. You say you can defeat me, so I'll use my actual power on you. I won't guarantee that I'll kill you, or spar you, but I will put a decent fight with you. So, come at me!" Gabby says whilst gesturing outward. Libya is a bit hesitant, but strides towards her anyway. She thrusts her sword directly towards the Noah's stomach, but she instantly side steps. Before Libya can turn around, Gabby kicks her across the domain. The red-head is about to hit the wall when the Noah punches her to the ground. Libya hears her back crack a bit, but shakes it off. Gabby is about to punch her face when she rolls to the side to dodge. Gabby misses and Libya quickly scrambles about to grab her sword. She reaches it and quickly grabs the object. Gabby suddenly has her hand grasped onto the red-head's throat. She slams Libya back onto the ground.

"I-" Libya coughs "-thought you said you'd go easy on me?"

Gabby grins. "I did, didn't I? Well, I guess you are weaker than you seem, because I _am_ going easy on you."

Libya groans to herself. She jabs her sword at Gabby. The noah quickly lets go of her throat and jumps back. Libya sees this as a chance to lift herself up. When she does, Gabby is already thrusting her fist towards her face. Libya lifts her sword up to block on instinct. Gabby's fist collides with the sword and a crack is heard. Libya sees Gabby's eyes widen. She instantly retracts her hand in pain.

"_Ow!_" she yelps in a high-pitched voice. Libya smirks.

"I thought you were powerful, what happened?" she asks with sarcasm. Gabby sends her a glare.

"I didn't expect you to hurt me," she says icily. Her hand starts to crack and pop. She then squeezes and opens her hand a couple times. It's healed.

"That's cheating! You can heal while I just get hurt," Libya says angrily. Gabby smirks.

"Sorry for ruining your chances of surviving," she says. "I guess you would want your sword now, would you?"

Libya is a bit confused. "I have one right here."

"I meant your sword that's made of innocence," Gabby laughs. _This human is quite intriguing._

"That? I don't even know how to use it! How do you expect-" Libya stops talking when she notices her sword in her hand. "_Whoa!_"

Gabby chuckles. "I think it's only fair if you had your own advantage in the game, don't you think?"

Libya is speechless. "I-I guess. . . But how will I defeat you if you're a Noah and I have mere innocence that I barely know how to use?"

Gabby thinks a moment. "I see your point, you're a great observer. Well, it should come down to a draw, should it not?"

"What? It ends just like that? Shouldn't there be more to it than that?" Libya stutters. Gabby chuckles.

"Were you expecting more? We both have powerful parts to us, and we would only spar until the time ended. It's only logical that we end it at a draw, should we not?"

"Well, I guess-" in a blink of an eye, Libya now sees herself in the main room. The white-haired boy and braided man are also awake. Gabby walks out from behind the chair.

"Congratulations, you've all won your games," she says whilst clapping her hands together. She smiles her devious smile. "There's only one of you left. Will she make it, or will she perish in her mind?"

The white-haired boy is angered by the Noah girl. "Why are you using us as your guinea pigs?"

"I was only testing a hypothesis that I had. I just need her to finish her test so I collect the data. You people were the only ones I could find, so I don't understand why you're upset with me," Gabby says feeling hurt by their actions. Though she were only kidding.

"I've never seen you before, are _really_ a Noah?" Allen asks a bit skeptical.

"Oh, please forgive my forgetfulness, for I _am_ a Noah, I just haven't encountered exorcists for quite some time."

"So what does that make you? Fifteen?" Libya asks. Gabby laughs.

"Please, I'm _much_ older than that. I have the ability to never age, so I'm actually forty-two years old. This is just a shell; my _real_ appearance is quite intimidating."

"Then that makes you older than any other Noah?" Allen asks.

"Yes, I'm just as old as Dreams."

"Dreams? Who's that?" Libya asks.

"She's the Noah of Dreams, Road Kamelot. You'll learn more about them later," Allen explains. "So were you there when the fourteenth betrayed the Earl?"

Gabby's face darkens a bit. "Yes, but I'd rather not talk about that."

"All right then, tell us what type of Noah you are," Libya says smugly. Gabby smirks.

"I would gladly tell you that, Allen Walker. My Noah is called Shadows. You see, behind everyone in the world, there's always a shadow that's cast by the sun. There's always that superstition that someone's watching you, and it's true. I am one to watch you. Well, I _was_ one to watch you," she mumbles that last part.

"What do you mean_ was_?" the white-haired boy asks.

"Well, when I was about twenty, half of my Noah mysteriously vanished. I don't know what happened to it, but I now only have the actual Noah memory side of it. Some of my powers are still here, but the rest of my ability side has just vanished."

"So somewhere out there, the other half of your Noah resides in someone?" Libya asks. Gabby nods.

"Yes, or she could be a person. I've been trying to search for this other half for over twenty years. The Earl understands that I'm not able to fight, so I just haven't been around for awhile. Not since the incident with the fourteenth," she explains.

"Why haven't you tried to kill us like most Noah's?" Allen asks.

"Because, Allen Walker, I'm using you as test subjects. Plus, there was a fifty fifty chance that you could have died during your battle. So, technically, I could have killed you in your own mind and make you think you've lost everything in your life. So, please, I _much_ nicer than my brothers and sisters," Gabby explains whilst smiling deviously. Allen is a bit skeptical of her answer.

"So you're the Noah of Shadows, then?" Libya asks straightforwardly.

"Yes-" Gabby suddenly turns to their golden-haired friend. She sighs. "I'm sorry to report this, but your friend, Caretaker, has just lost her game."

* * *

**Caretaker lost? How can that be? Find out in the next chapter! Review please, it's much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~ **


	8. Half and Half Meet

**Caretaker **

**Half and Half Meet**

"_So you're the Noah of Shadows, then?" Libya asks straightforwardly. _

"_Yes-" Gabby suddenly turns to their golden-haired friend. She sighs. "I'm sorry to report this, but your friend, Caretaker, has just lost her game."_

* * *

"She's lost her game?" the white-haired boy stutters in shock. He stands up, now being able to, and walks over to Gabby. He's instantly shocked from crossing something.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that! I forgot to mention that there's a restricted line for crossing this side," Gabby says, though she doesn't seem sorry. More like entertained.

"Yes, you're _so_ forgetful!" Allen growls at her. She gives him an apologetic smile.

"So how did she _lose_ her game?" Libya asks whilst she stands too. Gabby shrugs as she kneels in front of their golden-haired friend.

"It appears as though she's been manipulated. Someone has hijacked her brain and let themselves in," Gabby informs.

"Well, who was it that was suppose to be?" Libya asks.

"I'm not sure, I don't know who shows up until they do. Even then it's hard for me to figure out who they are and try to give them the right persona," Gabby explains.

"So, who was her opponent instead?" Allen asks. Gabby hums a moment.

"There's only one way to find out," she says as she places her finger upon Caretaker's forehead. She's transported into the exorcist's mind. She falls onto the leaf-filled ground of a forest. She dusts the dirt and leaves from her clothes and hair. A sudden body is flown towards her and she ducks fast. It object falls to the ground with a groan. Gabby realizes it's the golden-haired fellow from the group. She appears to have lost her consciousness. Gabby glances upward to the perpetrator that had hit the exorcist.

She sees another Caretaker.

She glances back down at the fallen one, then back to the standing one. _What trickery is this? _The difference between the two is the one that's standing. Her hair straight, whilst the original has curly. The standing one is immediately angered by Gabby's presence.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" she snarls. Gabby is a bit surprised that they recognized her.

"You know who I am?" she asks as she stands too. The exorcist rolls her eyes.

"Of _course_ I know who you are, you're the one I fled from!" she says whilst pointing the Noah. Gabby is a tad confused, but realizes who this is.

"You're my ability!" she says gobsmacked. "You've been in her this whole time?"

The girl snorts. "Ever since she were born; a mere eighteen years."

"But you've been gone for over _twenty!_"

"Well, I had to find the right host, now did I?"

"And you chose this one because?"

"She's connected to you in some way."

"In what way is she connected? I've never met this girl in me life!"

"She's someone very special to you, let's put it that way."

"I don't have time for this, why are_ you_ trying to kill her instead of me?" The girl snorts once again.

"Isn't it obvious? I want her body for my own!"

"So your planning on just killing her and taking the body along with? Why not share?"

She laughs. "_Share?_ Are you _mad?_ There's _no way_ I'll share with this mere human. The reason I left was to collect my _own_ body for once."

"Can't you compromise? She's just a girl, can't you show some mercy?"

"Well well, I'd never see the day where Gabrielle Kinn would show, let alone _speak_ of mercy. I thought you were a Noah."

"I am. There's just something about this girl that tells me she isn't worth killing. Just compromise with the girl and move on!"

"Why in such a hurry?"

"I want to go over my results! I'm_ dying_ to analyze my test." The girl sighs.

"All right, have it your way. Leave." She waves her hand and Gabby is sent back to the main room. When she arrives, the trio of exorcists are staring at her from across the room. She lifts her head and removes her finger from the golden-haired girl. Right after, her eyes start to flutter. She opens them to find the Noah girl from earlier kneeling in front of her. She's confused and gormless to what just happened. Her comrades are joyful that she's not dead. Gabby only sighs to interrupt their ecstatic reunion.

"I hate to break it to you, but I must inform to Caretaker that she hosts my other half of Noah," she says with distaste. Caretaker is a bit taken back.

"How do you-"

"I was in your mind, 'member? I was the one who saved your miserable life, you should thank me by the way," Gabby says whilst crossing her arms.

"Uh, thank you?"

"You're welcome, now leave, all of you. I have work to do." With that said, Gabby waves her hand. They all appear in the Order.

How's that for generosity?

* * *

**So, I've finished part of the revision process. I'll be taking a break from revising for the next two weeks. I'm sorry if it's a tad confusing when you read after this chapter, but I'm going on a trip and writing my own original story. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and keep on reading in later events. Please review! It's much appreciated, and it helps me fix any errors that I've made.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~ **


	9. The Deal Of Life

**Caretaker**

**The Deal Of Life**

"_You're welcome, now leave, all of you. I have work to do." With that said, Gabby waves her hand. They all appear in the Order. _

_How's that for generosity? _

* * *

It's been three days since the meeting with Gabby. Libya has taken her liking to the Order, and everyone else has to her. Except a certain samurai who hates her along with the rest of the world. Our golden-haired friend stands inside the psychotic branch head's office.

"So, what you mean to say is that there's a new Noah out there?" Komui asks as he places his head onto his folded hands. Caretaker nods.

"Yes, her name is Gabrielle and claims to be the Noah of Shadows," she explains whilst crossing her arms.

"Hm, how long has she been idle?"

"She says for twenty years, but I have a hard time believing here."

"How old is she?"

"As old as Road, and she's able to disguise her appearance. So she looks fifteen right now."

"What about the damage, any done?"

"Nope, we weren't there."

"What do you mean?"

"Gabby can create her own type of world, like Road, only she doesn't use dreams as a weapon. She creates an alternate reality inside your brain that makes you fight against some random entity."

"Hm, interesting. So, what's this about you hosting a Noah?" Caretaker is a bit taken back by the question.

"I do, but she isn't a threat."

"And how do you know that?"

"She made me a deal, and I accepted. She won't hurt anyone here, and can't contact with the Earl. It's all taken care of."

The chief is hesitant with the golden-haired girl. "You know what we must do if she takes over?"

"Yes, I've already conspired with the consequences, I'm not going to let her win."

". . . Alright, you may leave." She does.

The corridors of the Order are filled with the nosiness of the science teams. Shouts and explosions erupt from every side of the building. The golden-haired exorcist walks down one, listening to the angry cries of hurt scientists. She thinks about the deal in which she was given. The Noah had been promising with this offer, and Caretaker could not refuse.

_She is awoken to her other self grasping her neck. She thrusts the golden-haired girl against the tree she had crashed into. Barely alive, Caretaker tries to glance at her evil twin._

"_Listen up, human, I've just had a swelling chat with my other half. She insists I let you live, and share your body. So this is what were going to do, you can live on with your helpless life and kill the weapons the Earl has made, or you can die inside your mind and let me take your body as host, which would you prefer?" Caretaker's other self asks with a tinge of anger in her voice. The exorcist thinks it over._

"_What's. . . in it for you?" she mutters as she tries to gain air. _

"_You'll have to see that for yourself." _

"_Alright, I want to live." She suddenly falls to the ground. She gasps for air and reaches to rub her throat. _

"_You made a bold move, now you'll have to deal with me for the rest of your miserable life."_

So now Caretaker is hoisting a Noah that could kill her at any waking moment. She hasn't slept for days, afraid that it might take her life. But it didn't affect her. She'd been used to not sleeping for days on end, for her past required her to do so. She remembers her longest time not sleeping; four months and three days. It's her best record. She feels proud.

"_I'm _tired,_ when are you going to sleep?_" a voice complains. Caretaker stops abruptly. Her heart races. She then starts walking again. "_Hey, don't ignore me! I want some sleep, when are you going to go to bed?_"

"It's just my imagination, just my imagination," Caretaker mumbles to herself. She hears the voice sigh.

"Please, _I'm anything_ but _your imagination. Remember, I'm your Noah," _the girl says.

"What?" Caretaker asks deadpanned.

"Yup, I share this body with you. So that gives me the opportunity to use it whenever I want."

Caretaker can't believe what she's hearing. "I thought you'd stay inside my mind?"

"_I said I'd_ share _the body with you, don't you remember?_"

"No, not really!"

"_Well, think of it like this, I _won't_ take control of your body, but you would only have to hear me talk inside your brain._ _How 'bout it?_"

"Great, now everyone's going to think I've gone mad!"

"_No, not really, you'd only have to answer in your thoughts. I listen in on everything you do and think._"

"Oh that's comforting!"

"_I know, I'm quite sentimental. Listen, I'm awake when your awake, now go to sleep!_"

"How do I know you're not going to take my body as I sleep?"

"._ . . Okay, you have a point there-_" Caretaker rolls her eyes "_-but that doesn't mean you won't have to sleep! You could just come inside _my_ mind instead!_"

"Why would you offer me that? Then would mean you would never take control of my body."

"_I'm being generous, just like you should with this offer. It's a one-in-a-lifetime thing! I'm a Noah, I don't show generosity._"

". . . Alright, you've a point there."

"Great! _Now, just enter a washroom; I need a mirror for this to work._" Caretaker does so. When she sees a reflection of herself in a full body mirror. "_All right, now, step inside the mirror._"

_Is she crazy?_

"_Just a bit," _she answers. Caretaker sighs with annoyance. She steps through the mirror and a sudden sensation of cold breezes past her face and body. Warmth is felt again, and she opens her eyes. Her Noah stands ten feet in front of her. Her hair is straight and a bright turquoise blue. Her bangs are cut straight across her forehead, and cover her golden eyes a but. Her skin is a brown, just like a Noah's, and her shirt is a black tank. Her skirt falls to her knees with a white color. Her stockings are knee high with purple and black stripes. She wears dress shoes, just like Gabby's. Her hands are at her hips and she seems annoyed by the golden-haired girl's presence.

The area itself is exactly like Gabby's main room. The floor checkered with the same colors, and candelabras are between three doors across from Caretaker. Two large bookcases are on both sides of the room. The seem to tower endlessly to a dark fog above. A door is next to her that stands next to one of the bookcases. In front of the case on the left sits a Victorian style loveseat. It's purple with black lining and designs. Next to it is a small table that hoists a lampshade on top. Another one is closest to the door. It holds a tower of books; big to small.

"_Whoa,_" is all the golden-haired exorcist can say. The Noah rolls her eyes.

"Yes, it's _so_ smashing," she says sarcastically. "It's called the Great Library of Records. Each book here contains someone's life record. It ranges to new-born humans, to elderly that are about to die. It was the Noah of Shadow's job to collect any data on humans that the Earl needed to know about."

"So, why did you leave your Noah side?" Caretaker asks.

"I wanted my own body to host. You see, I'm the Ability side of the Noah. I am the helper that comes with the Noah herself. I finally split from my Noah side and created my own way to enter a human body."

"And you found me when I was born?"

"Yes. You are connected to Gabrielle in some way, so I decided to have a bit of fun when searching for a host."

"How connected am I?" The Noah grins deviously.

"You're her half-sister." Caretaker stares at the Noah with a straight face.

"I'm sorry, what? I'm pretty sure you just said I'm Gabby's sister."

"I did. Your mother had another child by accident."

"Great, now I'm related to a Noah and are one myself!"

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing, think of it as a gift. You get a friend along with it!"

Caretaker glares at the Noah girl. "You're not helping."

"Sorry." The exorcist notices the three doors across the room.

"What are those?" She points to them.

"Ah, those! They are doors to the ark, though I would need my Noah side to help me with them. They're quite useless now."

"What about this one?" Caretaker points over to the lonesome one beside the bookcase.

"That's your room. Go on, give it a look." Caretaker walks over to the door. She twists the handle. Inside, there four-post bed on her left that is a deep plum purple. Across from her is a mahogany desk with a lamp and chair. Across from the bed stands a gigantic mirror that has strange words engraved on top of it. There's a bathroom on the far left, and a dresser that is a dark brown.

"Amazing," Caretaker mumbles. The Noah sighs.

"Yes, it's quite intriguing. Now, get some sleep, I'd like to have my own if you don't mind," the girl says whilst she grabs the door handle.

"Wait, I never got your name!"

"Shadow." She then closes the door.

* * *

**-and that's what happened after the Gabrielle arc. Hope you like it so far, onto the next! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~**

**Claimer: Anything that isn't mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	10. The Ghost Of Greece

**Caretaker**

**The Ghost Of Greece**

"_Wait, I never got your name!"_

"_Shadow." She then closes the door._

* * *

It's a nice autumn evening and our golden-haired fellow seems to be enjoying it. She's gotten used to having that extra voice around, and even though she's annoying, she can't help but laugh at her silliness. She had just finished having a spar with her annoying friend, Libya, and is now headed to see Komui for a mission.

_"Hey! That was great!"_ Shadow exclaims. Caretaker glances towards her reflection to see a very energetic face.

"Thanks," she says sarcastically.

_"You should train with me sometime," _Shadow says while crossing her arms.

"And why would I want to do that?"

_"Because I'm fun to train with!" _Caretaker rolls her eyes.

"Really? Well, that's great to hear, but I'm not training with you." The exorcist opens the door to a certain chief's office. She sees the sweet Lenalee and a grouchy Kanda.

"You're all going to Greece!" Komui exclaims with joy in his voice. The exorcist trio is a bit confused as to why he's so happy. "There have been robberies in the town of Athens for awhile now. Apparently, every time they catch the culprit, he suddenly vanishes. Strange, huh? We think it might be an innocence user. We want you three to go check it out."

"Great, now we have to catch a freaking ghost," Caretaker complains. Kanda agrees with that statement. "Why us? Can't you send Allen or Lavi?"

"Because Allen and Kanda fight too much, and Lavi can't help but act stupid towards people. And Lavi makes Kanda mad, which ends up destroying people's property. Then we have to pay the debts."

"All right, give us the file," Caretaker says whilst holding her hand outward.

"Well, it's official, we're completely lost!" Caretaker shouts as she throws her hands up in frustration. It's a cold, autumn night in Athens. The leaves fall down onto the dirt road that the exorcists are traveling upon. Lenalee laughs softly.

"You have the map upside-down," she says while turning the map right-side up.

"Oh. . . I think were in the right place then," Caretaker says while looking at the map again. They walk up to a police station that seems to be buzzing with locals. They step into the chief's office. A newspaper article covers his face. The headline reads _The Phantom Strikes Again!_

"Sir, we're here for the mysterious thief case?" Lenalee asks. The man instantly folds the paper. He has the look of a policeman that's worked for days. And no sleep either.

"Oh, well, take a seat then," he offers whilst pointing to his two chairs.

"No thanks, I think we'll stand," Caretaker informs.

"The name's Greggory. So, you're here about the ghost?" he asks.

"If we can catch the stupid kid, we're going to take him back to our headquarters," Caretaker says smugly.

"No way! He's done some serious crime, you can't just take him from us! He must suffer the consequences of robbery," Greg informs angrily.

"Does it look like I care? No, we're taking the kid, that's final," Caretaker says icily.

"You can't take him. He's done too much crimes against the town, he _must_ be put behind bars," Greg snaps back.

"Listen, chap, I don't care if I have to-" Caretaker is immediately stopped by Kanda's hand.

"Please forgive our friend, she has some slight anger issues," Lenalee informs with an apologetic smile.

"_Slight?_" Kanda asks as he restrains Caretaker from beating the man.

"Sir, we would _love _to help, but if he's indeed a compatible user, we will have to take him. We would gladly pay the damages," Lenalee explains. Greg is about to argue when Caretaker interrupts.

"All right, have it your way. You can keep the kid, we'll just scurry off now," she says whilst holding her hands up in defeat. "He's not going to listen, let's go back."

"But Care-" she sends a glare towards Lenalee. She sighs then follows Caretaker out the door. They walk down the street, following their golden-haired friend. Both exorcists don't know where she's leading them.

"Where are we going?" Lenalee asks as she strives to keep up with her fast-walking partner.

"I've got a feeling that I can't shake off. But I think it has something to do with the case," Caretaker informs as she strides normally. The other two seem to be trying to catch up to the exorcist, since she walks so fast.

"So, where are you taking us?" Kanda asks angrily.

"Just follow," Caretaker says annoyed. They do, and she ends up at a random building. It's near the local church and the golden-haired girl's friends are confused as to why they are there. She walks into the building and steps the steps of the old inn. She stops in front of one of the doors. Her friends stop also.

"What's here?" Lenalee asks whilst observing the cracked and splintered door.

"I don't know," Caretaker mumbles.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Open the door!" Kanda says as he grabs the handle. Caretaker quickly snatches his wrist.

"No! There's someone on the other side! If we burst in now, they'll vanish before we can grab them!" she hissed. Kanda growls as he loosens his grip on the handle.

"So when do we enter?" Lenalee asks. Caretaker thinks for a moment. She then places her hand onto the door. She closes her eyes and mumbles a phrase in a language that the two bystanders don't understand. The wooden door starts to swirl. It turns into a black wall. Suddenly, a clear view of the other side is shown. A boy in his late teens stands there. His hair a jet black along with his long sleeve shirt and pants. His eyes are a dark brown, almost black, and his skin a pale-tan. He gather's his belongings and straps a whip to his belt.

"That, is our accomadator," Caretaker says whilst pointing to the boy.

"What is he doing?" Kanda asks.

"He seems to be packing," Lenalee informs. Caretaker snorts. You don't say? "When are we going to- Caretaker why are you-"

The door bursts open and their golden-haired friend stands in the boy's way. His eyes widen in shock and immediately runs towards the window. Caretaker tackles the boy and they fall to the ground with a thud. Lenalee and Kanda help their friend up whilst Caretaker pulls the boy with her. She throws him onto a chair beside a small table. He sits there awkwardly as the trio of exorcists discuss what they'll do to the boy. After a brief couple of minutes, they disperse.

"All right, chap, we'd like ask you some questions," Caretaker says as she pulls up the other chair. The boy gulps nervously. "Who are you and how old?"

"Seth Midnight, and I'm nineteen," he answers with a bit of stammering.

"What's that whip you've got there?" Kanda asks.

"It's a family heirloom. My father passed it down to me," Seth explains.

"Did he say anything about it?" Lenalee asks.

"He said that it's very powerful and that the day when people will ask about it will be the day that changes your life," Seth explains whilst remembering that day.

"Are you the one who's been stealing items?" Lenalee asks.

"Are you the police?" Seth questions back.

"We are lead to believe that whip there holds the power to make you disappear whenever you please," Caretaker informs. "It can also allow you to transport yourself to any destination that you command."

"Maybe, why does it involve you people?" Seth asks back.

"We're from the Black Order, ever heard of it?" Kanda says.

"No, only that it's a myth around here," Seth answers.

"Well, Seth, we're real, and _you're_ one too," Caretaker says as she points at the boy.

"What?" he asks confused.

"You're known as an innocence accomadator. You hold either a weapon or something in your body that hosts a part of innocence. That whip is your weapon of God," Lenalee explains.

"So I have to come with you now?" Seth asks.

"Yes," Kanda says. The boy thinks a moment. He then starts to run out the window. The trio instantly run after him, but he has already vanished. They all groan. "Great, now how are we going to get him?"

Caretaker thinks a moment. "Lenalee, what's the most valuable thing in the town right now?"

"Probably the blue diamond bracelet, why?" Lenalee answers back.

"I think I know where he's headed," the golden-haired exorcist mumbles. They reach their destination in a matter of ten minutes, since it's located on the other side of town. Greg and his men are already there. Guards surround the outside.

"Great, now how are we going to get in?" Kanda complains angrily.

"Without an entrance, we won't get Seth in time, and we'll lose the bracelet in the process as well," Lenalee says solemnly. Caretaker thinks a moment. She then grabs onto both exorcists arms, and they suddenly disappear. They find themselves in the room where the bracelet is located. The two are gobsmacked.

"How did you-"

"I don't know. Must be some new power from my gauntlets?" Caretaker shrugs whilst standing behind a pillar in the room. The other two position themselves as well.

"What do we do now?" Kanda asks.

"We wait for the Phantom of Athens," Caretaker answers.

* * *

**And a long chapter ensues. Meet Seth, he's a bit of a quiet one. How did Caretaker do that? Who knows? Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~ **

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	11. Noah's Lovely Encounter!

**Caretaker**

**Noah's Lovely Encounter!**

"_What do we do now?" Kanda asks._

"_We wait for the Phantom of Athens," Caretaker answers._

* * *

After about five minutes, the trio hear shuffling noises and stomping feet. The smell of the outside engulfs their noses. The golden-haired exorcist nods over to her grumpy fellow as he unsheathes his sword. He shines the blade so that it shows directly who's there and who isn't.

"It's Greggory and some guards," Kanda informs quietly. Caretaker groans.

"Seriously? Great, now we're _never_ going to get Seth," she complains quietly.

"Can you get a closer look?" Lenalee whispers over to Kanda. He nods as moves his sword to see better. Greg checks the windows and door whilst walking around. Guards surround the bracelet and windows.

"There's about fifteen guards, including Greggory. They have it surrounded pretty well," Kanda whispers back to Lenalee. Caretaker curses to herself.

"How are we going to get Seth if there's guards everywhere?" she complains angrily. "This place is packed; we can't even get a _glance_ at the bracelet!"

"Well, considering his ability to disappear and reappear, how will we know if he's here or not?" Lenalee questions. "He could be invisible for all we now."

"That's true, he could be here right now, and no one would even notice him stealing the bracelet," Kanda says in agreement.

"Somethings coming," Caretaker informs as she holds her hand up. A sudden explosion occurs not long after that was said. Smoke and rubble fly outward and the exorcists cover their faces. The guards are taken aback by what they see. A level four akuma stands there holding the disappearing boy. He squirms to free himself from the monster, but its grip is firm. Caretaker steps out.

"How the hell did you know I would be here?" Seth yells angrily towards the girl. She only sighs.

"My job," she mutters. She's suddenly in front of the akuma. Her foot meets its face with full speed and it flies back out of the building. Caretaker quickly grabs Seth before he would fall with it.

"What the hell is that thing!" Seth shouts.

"The very thing in which you're going to battle," Caretaker explains.

"Let go of me!" She does with a hard thud. "_Ow!_"

"Quit your whining, jeez. I've heard woman complain less than you," Caretaker says annoyed. The other two exorcists finish checking the wounded. All are dead, except for Greggory.

"Great, now we have to deal with an akuma," Kanda grumbles. Lenalee activates her Dark Boots as Kanda does with his sword. They both dash towards the now rising akuma.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Caretaker says jokingly. Seth glares at her.

"What is that thing?" he asks whilst turning towards the creature.

"It's called an akuma, a weapon of the Millennium Earl. It's after your innocence," Caretaker explains.

"You mean my whip?" Seth says as he slowly reaches for named item. She nods.

"Akuma only have one goal in their pathetic life, to destroy exorcists. We host powerful weapons that can destroy them in an instant. But it depends on the level of akuma. The one over there is a level four. You can imagine that it's the strongest of all," Caretaker explains.

"So it's your guys job to kill these things before they do damage to anyone?" Seth asks. She nods once again.

"Exactly, now since you don't have much experience with level fours, I would like to ask you to step over to Greggory. If would kindly do so," Caretaker gestures over to the fallen chief.

"But-"

"No time, just get over there. I need to help the others!" She is suddenly flown into the same building the akuma had. She falls onto the concrete sidewalk and lifts her head to see who hit her. _Tyki Mikk._

"So, you're the one Gabby mentioned. Well, you seem pretty easy to defeat," Tyki says whilst jumping down to her level of eye contact.

"And you must be Tyki, the arse the Allen had mentioned. The one who was beaten by him in poker?" Caretaker snaps back. He's a bit surprised at her response. "I'm not like Lenalee, Mr. Mikk."

"I hear you have a Noah inside you?" Tyki asks.

"Yes, but she's not going to do harm. She made me a deal, so I accepted."

"When are you joining us?"

"I'm _not_ joining you," Caretaker says sternly. Tyki stops there, not wanting cross any boundaries. He switches the topic.

"You haven't activated your innocence, why is that?" he asks whilst noticing. "Usually exorcists would be trying to slit our throats at this moment, you seem to be enjoying the conversation."

"I'm not some blood craving person who wants every Noah dead in an instant," Caretaker says dully. "I suppose you want, don't you?"

"Ah, yes. If you would be so kind as to _not_ be in my way," Tyki says suddenly appearing in front of Seth.

"Now now Tyki. You know I can't do that," Caretaker states as she's mysteriously in front of him. She then kicks him outside, whilst she follows after. Tyki's arm turns black as he tries to slash at Caretaker. She back-flips then uses her poisonous needles towards him. He blocks them and sends his tease after her. She suddenly vanishes, then appears behind Tyki and touches the tip of her finger on his neck. Tyki starts to feel numb a second after. She reappears in front of him and shoots more needles. He grins then vanishes. She's suddenly held in a choke hold. Her vision starts to blur as she tries to pry the arm from her throat. She falls to the ground whilst blacking out.

"_Oi! Caretaker! Are you alive?_" Caretaker starts to blink her eyes. Everything's hazy and blurry. Had she died? She lifts her body off the ground. She sees Tyki trying to catch Seth. Tyki's tease fly after him as Seth runs for his life. Caretaker clutches her head. She hears shouting from the building in front of her.

"Could someone please help me!" Seth yells whilst jumping onto the street below. He lands in front of the golden-haired exorcist. "Whoa, you're. . . alive?"

"Do I look dead?" Caretaker asks sarcastically. She turns to Tyki, who stands above them in the bracelet room. He displays anger and confusion.

"You live? I guess that Noah inside you decided your more important than herself," Tyki says angrily.

"Correct, I am more important, because if I die, she does as well," Caretaker explains with a smirk.

"I'll have to kill you the hard way," Tyki says icily. He jumps down towards the exorcist, and punches her. _Almost_ punches her. Caretaker's hand holds Tyki's an inch away from her face, though she doesn't know why. He is surprised at this sudden attack and Caretaker moves her hand to his wrist. She grips tightly, and throws the Noah across the street. The others join her.

"Caretaker! Thank _God_ you're okay! We saw you getting choked and-" Lenalee stops when she sees Tyki appear from the crumbled wall of the building. Lenalee and Kanda start for him, but are stopped by Caretaker's hand.

"I'll handle it, you get him out of here," Caretaker says with her left hand up in their direction. Kanda nods as he grabs onto the disappearing boy. Lenalee wants to stay, but Kanda grabs onto her too. They all leave to a gate. Tyki is _real_ upset now. He sends a bunch of tease at her, but she only raises her left hand as they suddenly stop and vanish. Tyki stands in disbelief whilst staring at her. She swings her hand to the left. At the same time, Tyki's body goes with it. He hits the ground with a loud and hard thud as she moves her hand over to the building. She switches to her right hand, and thrusts it back. His body comes flying with and she grabs onto his throat.

"You. . . are strong," Tyki stammers as he tries to gain air. Her grip stays firm. "I. . . clearly underestimated you."

"No, you estimated correctly. I'm not as strong as you and I'm not a powerful, but I can still damage you to the point where you actually hurt," Caretaker says as she glares upward at him. He grins.

"Well said, are you sure you're not a Noah?"

"As I said before," she pulls him closer. "I'm _not_ joining you." An ark gate appears. It's black as night, with a faint purple glow around it. He kicks the exorcist in the stomach and she stumbles back. He steps into the gate, and Tyki Mikk is seen no more.

"_Hey, the bracelet's on the ground next to you,_" Shadow informs. Caretaker looks down towards it. She sighs whilst picking the small item up. She jumps up to the room and places it on it pedestal.

"Care to explain why I have weird powers?" Caretaker asks her friend inside her mind.

"_It comes along with the Noah ability. You've noticed that I'm here, and so my powers are awakening,_" Shadow explains. Caretaker sighs.

"How long do I have?"

"_Two months._"

"Great." With that said, the golden-haired girl strides to the ark gate where the others await her.

* * *

**Uh oh, Caretaker's got two months left, but for what? You'll have to wait and see! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	12. The Russian Experiment 1

**Caretaker**

**The Russian Experiment 1**

"_How long do I have?" _

"Two months._"_

"_Great." With that said, the golden-haired girl strides to the ark gate where the others await her._

* * *

A couple months have passed since Greece. Seth has become used to having people around, and Caretaker's powers have grown. Many are suspicious of her, now that her Noah has grown. She doesn't share her powers with anyone, and rarely talks out loud to Shadow. She knows that today is the day, but she doesn't want to worry her friends. Most are okay with her having a Noah around, since their white-haired fellow does also. Eating her breakfast, Caretaker is called upon meeting with the head chief, Komui, for a meeting.

"You all know why you were called down here," Komui says as the two nod. Allen and Caretaker are working on this mission together, along with their little friend who watches the poor boy. Komui hands Allen the manilla folder and he reluctantly takes it.

"Russia, again? What's happened this time?" Allen asks whilst glancing upward towards the chief.

"Bodies being found dead, a weird chemical injected in them, died from rejection of the chemical, why does this involve us?" Caretaker asks confusingly.

"Your Noah companion, Gabrielle, has been sighted in the area. There may be some connection with the Noah there," Komui explains. "She may be the cause of this strange chemical."

"We know one person for the job," Allen says with a grin.

Caretaker glares at her white-haired companion as he stands there with a reassuring expression. They stand in front of lab 134 of St. Petersburg. Allen stands there waiting. She knocks. A faint crash occurs, then a sound of someone turning the handle. The door opens quickly, and there stands Selena. She has an angry scowl across her face that instantly turns into a bright smile upon seeing the two.

"Hey! I haven't seen you three in awhile! I was just tinkering around with some stuff," Selena says happily.

"We need to ask you some questions, could you help us?" Allen asks.

"Of course! Come inside," Selena says with a smile. She sits them down across from her at an island counter as she grabs some chemicals from the cabinet behind her. She sets them down, then grabs some items on the floor. She places them there too. "So, what do want to know?"

"Um, we were wondering if you knew anything on the murders recently," says Allen as he watches Selena work.

"Yes, actually, they've been in the papers recently. I actually was anointed to do the chemical testing that was found in the bodies," Selena explains with proud smile.

"Did you find out what it was?" Caretaker asks. Selena frowns.

"No unfortunately. I was really looking forward to finding out what it was, but I did, however, find traces of poison inside each victim," she explains.

"Do you know what the liquid does to body?" Allen asks.

"Some what, in a way. The chemical itself has the ability to change a persons DNA, making them super human, you could say. But, there's a catch; each one has rejected the chemical to a certain point. Some who have lived were injected with poison to keep them from telling what's been happening down there," Selena explains.

"Are any of these people important?" Caretaker asks.

"They're all civilians, most are just street livers with no money," Selena answers.

"Anything strange about their bodies after?" Allen asks.

"Yes, in every part of their joints, a needle marking was there. They must have to inject the chemical in every joint in order for it to work," Selena says with a shrug.

"So why do they have to kill their victims?" Caretaker asks.

"Well, these people probably want to be as secretive as possible. They don't want their work to come out yet, so they test it on simple civilians for awhile. Once they find the perfection in the product they want, they'll sell it for the bid bucks," Selena explains. "I suggest you head over to wherever it is you're going to. They could be doing it tonight as well."

"Alright, Allen, you take the back whilst Link takes the front. I'll go through the west side, sound good?" Caretaker asks. The two nod as they head towards their assigned destinations. They had arrived at Brandenburg Castle not too long after they finished talking to Selena. Caretaker sets up in a bush beside the castle.

"_Something was off with that Selena girl,_" Shadow informs.

"Off? How so?" Caretaker asks whilst positioning herself in the bush.

"_She had strange feeling around her, as though she were an akuma._"

"Well, maybe she was one, but she didn't seem to want to kill us straight away."

"_She could be a Noah then. I know she's hiding something, but I just don't know what._"

"Strange. . . We'll discuss this later, we've got company." Men stalk around the building as Caretaker tries to see who they are. They must be scientists from the castle. She suddenly see black splotches in her eyes, and she falls to the ground.

Caretaker tries opening her eyes, but is blinded by a light that is directly in front of her. She opens them again, and sees machines all around her. She starts struggling to free herself, but sees that they've chained her wrists and feet to the table. Suddenly, men with needles start to inject her with the chemical. She screams then-

There stands Shadow.

"I'm taking over, you've had your chance," she says angrily.

"What?"

"You've completely passed out from the chemical they injected in you. Don't make me have to put you to sleep."

"You are _not_-"Shadow touches Caretaker's forehead.

Laughter escapes the golden-haired girl's mouth. The scientists that were just celebrating turn to stare at the now laughing exorcist. She lifts her body whilst throwing the needles from her body. Her hair turns a turquoise and skin a brown. Her forehead alined with seven crosses and her eyes golden. She stares at them all with a glare of death.

"I think it's time for some shadow play," Shadow says coldly.

* * *

**Oh boy, Shadow's got Caretaker's body. What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out! Review please, it's much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~ **


	13. The Russian Experiment 2

**Caretaker**

**The Russian Experiment 2**

_Laughter escapes the golden-haired girl's mouth. The scientists that were just celebrating turn to stare at the now laughing exorcist. She lifts her body whilst throwing the needles from her body. Her hair turns a turquoise and skin a brown. Her forehead alined with seven crosses and her eyes golden. She stares at them all with a glare of death._

_"I think it's time for some shadow play," Shadow says coldly._

* * *

Shadow jumps off the table. She lifts her hand, and the glass shatters from the window. Shards that are about to hit the floor, stop. They dart straight towards the men in the front. The woman had fortunately gotten away. Shadow steps outside as the white-haired boy and his guard dog run after her. They finally find her at the gate entrance.

"Caretaker, you need to stop," Allen shouts as he runs.

"Caretaker isn't here anymore," Selena says as she stops.

"I've known Caretaker long enough that she wouldn't give in to her Noah," Allen says sternly.

"I'm only using it temporarily, she'll have it back in no time!" Shadow assures. A sudden disturbance is felt through all three people. Shadow glances up whilst the two boys turn around. The Millennium Earl, along side him is Gabby in a dress.

"Why are you here?" Shadow asks with distaste.

"You seem to enjoy my presence, Shadow," Gabby says with a smile.

"I'm here to collect you, Caretaker, you seem to have become one with your Noah," the Earl says.

"You think I'm going to hand over Caretaker, and myself to you?" Shadow asks as she crosses her arms. "Think again, top hat."

"Caretaker has given in to the Noah, therefor she's become one. It's only logical that she come with us," Gabby explains with a shrug. Shadow rolls her eyes with a frustrated sigh.

"Again, I'm not going with you, I'm only subbing in since she's ill at the moment," she explains annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Gabby asks, becoming worried about the poor girl.

"These people have hurt her a great deal. She literally _died_ from the pain they caused. Luckily I took over her body to keep her functioning for short while longer," Shadow explains. Gabby is taken aback from what she just said.

"Why are you keeping her alive?" the Earl asks.

"Because-" Shadow sighs "-I made a deal with her. I have to keep my contract, otherwise I'm just as bad as everyone else. It's her body, not mine, she decides what she wants to do with it."

"Well, you are persistent, we must get going then, Gabrielle," the Earl says towards the girl beside him. "He has returned from his other mission."

"Who?" Gabby asks.

"You'll meet soon, but for now, let's return to the dinner party. We wouldn't want Sheril's guests waiting for us, now would we?" Gabby smiles with a nod.

"Of course, Earl." With that said, they both leave. Shadow suddenly falls to the ground unconscious. It starts to snow, and fog starts to thicken. The snow blanketed area displays a body in the midst. He remembers his friend that had fallen and immediately strides over to her side. She shows no sign of life, and her skin isn't the golden color it was before. He preforms CPR, trying to save his dear friend's breath from the grasp of official death. His ears perk upward when he hears a faint shuffle of snow.

"Who's there?" he asks in a stern voice.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," a girls voice answers. A girl in her mid teens appears from the fog. She wears a purple dress that frills at the bottom. It layers with two more types of frills. Her arms are covered with dress gloves and stockings that are a deep purple. Her shoes are one of a school girls and are dark black with a buckle. Her hair is a stark white, with a small butterfly clip, and eyes a golden yellow. She jogs over to the white-haired boy and kneels.

"Why are you here?" he asks angrily. "I thought you left with the Earl a moment ago."

Gabby examines Caretaker's body with worrisome. "I did, but I told him I had to run an errand."

"Way to think outside the box," Allen says annoyed. "But that doesn't tell me why you're here."

She sighs, "Look, you can yell and snarl at me all night if you have to, but that won't help Caretaker. We either need to take her to the Order, or let her die right here and now. You choose."

The white-haired boy thinks for a moment, then groans. "Fine."

"Thank you, now, we're going to have to get her to an infirmary so that she isn't lost completely," Gabby explains.

"Why do you care about her safety?" Allen asks.

"Because, Allen Walker, she's connected to me some how, and I want to know why," Gabby answers. "Come on, I'm coming with you on the train. I know the nearest gate is at least an hour away."

* * *

**Wondering who has returned? Well, here's a hint, he's from the story _Shadow of Madness._ It's great story, you should read it some time! As for Caretaker, will she live, or die? Find out in the next chapter! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	14. Dead or Alive?

**Caretaker**

**Dead or Alive?**

"_Why do you care about her safety?" Allen asks. _

"_Because, Allen Walker, she's connected to me some how, and I want to know why," Gabby answers. "Come on, I'm coming with you on the train. I know the nearest gate is at least an hour away." _

* * *

An awkward silence fills the cabin of the train. It's been thirty minutes since they entered the train, and Allen refuses to speak with Gabby. Until now, that is.

"Is the chemical inside her?" he asks quietly. Gabby turns away from the window.

"Considering the fact that she's unresponsive proves that the chemical didn't work. But it wouldn't matter either way," she explains.

"What do you mean?"

"The Noah inside her had already started to awaken when we first met. When someone realizes that there's a Noah hidden in them, it starts to awaken more and more as time goes by. Because the Noah hates innocence _so much_, it jumps the process of turning into one. Since Caretaker has a crystal-type innocence, it roams around in her blood, creating a nasty Noah versus innocence duel."

"So right now, Caretaker's body is battling with the Noah memories _and_ innocence?"

"Exactly, if she loses, she dies and my Ability side returns to me. If she wins, well, that's something we'll just have to find out, now won't we?"

"Who is it that returned?"

"I'm not sure, the Earl told me his name was Matt Kamelot. He's apparently the fifteenth Noah."

Allen and Gabby burst through the gate door as the Matron has a gurney ready. They set Caretaker nice and easy on it, then roll her to the medical wing. Once they have her in the hospital bed, they inject her with an anesthetic. She starts to fidget again, then begins to scream in pain. Allen and everyone else have to stay outside the hospital wing. They see Caretaker's body start to move up and down violently.

Hours pass, and the screaming never ceases. Everyone is worried about their golden-haired friend. Not once has someone came out to tell everyone that she was going to be okay.

Finally, Matron exits the medical room and heads straight towards Komui's office.

"The chemical inside her has made a rejection. Fortunately, the Noah that resides inside her has killed it off. The Noah girl inside the infirmary said that she'll be 'up and about in no time'. Why is she here?" Matron asks.

"I'm about to find out," Komui says as he lifts from his desk. He heads towards the infirmary. He opens the door, and sees Gabby sitting besides Caretaker looking bored. Her feet are positioned on the bed and she leans back on the chair. Her dress frills are everywhere.

"You must be the section chief," Gabby says as she notices him come in.

"And you must be the Noah girl," Komui says back. She raises a brow.

"Well, I pleased to hear that you know who I am."

"Why are you here? I thought Noah hate being near so much innocence?"

"Please, I'm dying just by sitting here. I'm only here until this girl wakes up, then I gone."

"Why?"

"Her Noah said that she's connected to me some how, I want to know how. I've never seen or heard of this girl in my life, how in the world would she be connected to me?"

"That's a great question, but I think you need to be somewhere other than here. According to your dress, that is."

"Ah yes! The dinner party! I completely forgot about it!" Gabby lifts herself from the chair quickly and starts to walk over to the door. She stops before she opens it. "Tell her to look through her record when she wakes up! Then, maybe, it'll tell me who she is."

A month passes, and the golden-haired exorcist wakes up. After three days, she is able to walk, fight and jump around. What's strange, was that it usually takes a month for a person to actually start walking, let alone try_ jumping. _As Caretaker was trying to walk again, she could hear everyone's conversations, fights and actions. It's all very strange to her.

"Say, Caretaker, has your Noah really awakened?" Allen asks whilst taking a ginormous bite of his food.

"I can't say, Shadow hasn't talked to me since it happened," Caretaker answers as she takes a bite of her noodles. Libya notices her golden-haired friend's wrists.

"Whoa! Say, Caretaker?" Libya asks in surprise.

"Yeah?" named person asks with a mouthful of noodles.

"Your innocence. . . it's gone," Libya says whilst pointing to the girl's wrists. Caretaker stares at her for a moment, then laughs nervously.

"Very funny, Libya. That was actually pretty convincing," she says.

"Seriously, it's not there, look!" Caretaker glances at her wrists just to make her be quiet. She then realizes that she's right. There's no blood red bracelets around her wrists anymore. No cross engraved spots where the blood had burst when she was a child. Nothing, just plain wrists; looking as though nothing had happened to them.

_"Ah, about time you noticed_."

"What the hell-" She shoots up from the table, and runs towards Komui's office. Libya, Kanda and Allen follow pursuit. She bursts into the room and slams her hands on his desk.

"It's gone! My innocence is gone!" she says confusingly. Komui takes a glance at her wrists and sees there's nothing there anymore.

"You're right, there isn't any. . . Do you know where it went?" he asks.

"No, I don't-"

"The Noah inside you must have taken it," Libya states.

"Of course, that's exactly what happened," Caretaker mumbles. "When my body was rejecting the chemical, it must have been removing both it and my innocence."

"Maybe that's why Gabby was here, to see if you would survive the battle?" Allen wonders.

"No, she only wanted to know why Caretaker is connected to her," Komui answers. "By the way, she said to look through your record."

"Will do," Caretaker says.

"That means the Earl will be coming for you," Kanda says icily.

"I'm going to be fine, he won't come for me. I make my own decisions, and what I want now is to be apart of the Order," Caretaker explains.

"Of course. Just be cautious, there _are_ people here who despise the Noah. Not everyone will treat you with the respect that you had before. Just be wary about that," Komui warns . Caretaker nods.

"I'll probably need a new uniform, by the way. One that indicates that I'm a Noah," she says. Komui nods.

* * *

**Check it out, Caretaker lives! She's now a Noah working for the Order, how weird would that be? Matt Kamelot is the main character in the story, _Shadow of Madness._ You can find here as the longest chapter story written. There's over one-hundred chapters in it, and they're all amazing! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~ Nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	15. Madness Menace

**Caretaker **

**Madness Menace. **

"_Of course. Just be cautious, there are people here who despise the Noah. Not everyone will treat you with the respect that you had before. Just be wary about that," Komui warns . Caretaker nods. _

"_I'll probably need a new uniform, by the way. One that indicates that I'm a Noah," she says. Komui nods. _

* * *

A few weeks pass, and our golden-haired Noah now knows every power she holds, thanks to Shadow. Now, that Caretaker is ready to use her abilities, she's able to go on missions. She asks Komui for one, and luckily, she gets it. It takes place in Rome, and she's accompanied by a certain grouchy samurai. . .

"Can you sense the innocence?" Caretaker asks her partner. Kanda just scowls.

"Follow me," he growls as they head towards an abandoned building. "I feel it here."

The two walk into the building. Caretaker stops Kanda with her arm. "There's someone else. Two people actually. I can't put my finger on it, but they feel like Noah."

"Well come on!" Kanda whispers angrily. They both run towards the door where Caretaker senses both people.

"In here!" she whispers over to Kanda. He runs over to kick the door down. There stands two Noah's and a teenage girl lying on the ground.

"Well, well. Hello Kanda, long time no see?" one of the Noah asks. He seems to be a teenage boy, but Caretaker thinks he's older. Kanda frowns deeply, but then smirks. The boy is about to attack when Gabby stops him.

"Not now, Matt. Hello Caretaker, up and about I see?" she asks. Caretaker frowns.

"Yes, I feel loads better," she says with distaste. Matt sends Kanda death glares.

"Matt, stop it. You're going to burn his eyes out," Gabby says annoyed.

"That's the point," Matt mutters as he continues to glare.

"Who are you?" Caretaker asks whilst pointing to him.

"My name is Matt, I'm the Noah of Madness. You must be the other half of Shadows," Matt says as he points to her.

"Okay, now you've met, we need to-" The teenage girls interrupts Gabby by running out the door. Gabby sighs in frustration. "Great, she escaped."

"She wouldn't have if they hadn't showed up. Especially you," Matt says as he gives Kanda another glare. "Well, I guess we have no choice. We'll have to get rid of you now."

"I'll take the samurai. You get Caretaker." Gabby says. Matt whips towards her in anger.

"_What?_ _No!_ I get the samurai," Matt complains.

"Too bad, you can get your revenge later. I want you to test out Caretaker's powers. Now go," Gabby says as she charges after Kanda. He's kicked outside the building and Gabby follows after him. Caretaker stares at her as she leaves for the swordsman.

"Urg, fine. Okay, so you're the new Noah?" Matt asks as he turns towards Caretaker. She nods slowly, "Okay then. Well-" a stone spike suddenly shoot out of his hand as Caretaker barely dodges. "Let's get started."

"Whoa, serious are we?" Caretaker mumbles. She kicks Matt outside the building as he gets ready to attack again. He lands on the street as Caretaker jumps down. Matt grins as he turns to his awakened form. Caretaker stays in her human form, not wanting to drain her energy yet. They go into a close combat fight. Caretaker hits him in the face and knees him in the stomach. He groans as he tries to punch her in her face. She luckily stops his hand and punches his face. Matt stumbles back as she kicks his face. He falls backwards and lays there unconscious, or so she thinks. She turns her back towards him, thinking that he's at least down enough for her to help Kanda. Walking back, she senses something about to hit her. She jumps into the air, then lands behind Matt. Matt grins and swings a punch at Caretaker's face. She luckily stops his hand, but is barely holding him back.

"You're strong," Caretaker mutters as she holds back Matt's hand.

"Is that whining I hear?" he asks mockingly.

"You wish," Caretaker says. She moves her hand to his wrist and turns her back to him as she front flips him. He lands on his back with a groan, but quickly jumps up. He kicks below Caretaker's legs, but she jumps up. He quickly turns around to try and punch her, but she dodges it. She knees him in the stomach again, and punches him under his jaw, which causes him to fall back again. He lifts from the ground, and wipes the blood from his mouth.

"Okay, now that's not fair. You're like a monkey!" Matt complains.

"I'm not that powerful, I'm just going by my instincts. You're probably way stronger than me, but I'm just going on my own accord. I'll let you hit me if it makes you feel better," Caretaker offers. _Why did I just say that?_ Matt stares at her skeptically.

"All right, but no jumping!" Matt says while pointing at her. She just stands there. He steps back and punches her straight in the face. Caretaker crashes into the building. Matt smirks. Caretaker tries getting up from the wall, but she feels woozy and stays.

_"You're so generous, Alli. I didn't know you were nice to the Noah's_."

"I'm not generous, I just gave him a chance. I feel light headed," Caretaker mumbles as she passes out. She's suddenly awoken by the sudden force that pulls her up from the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that," Matt says. She adjusts to the light, and grabs her nose. She puts it back into place with a _crack. _Matt shudders a little from the sound. Caretaker slaps his hands off her. He rubs them.

"You broke my nose," Caretaker says as she pinches named item. Blood starts to run down her face from her nose. Matt stares. Caretaker starts feeling light-headed again, and grasps Matt's shoulder for support. She wipes the blood on his shirt, and regains posture. He stares at it in anger. She turns to Matt to yell at him, but is suddenly hitting a building. She looks up to see Gabby standing there looking _very_ angry.

"Matt, it's time to go," she growls angrily. Matt is still staring at Caretaker, who is now trying to keep herself awake.

"Already? I was actually having fun though," he mumbles whilst staring at his bloodied shirt sleeve. It _was _a nice white dress shirt that buttons. Caretaker starts seeing black dots. She keeps blinking to stay awake.

"We are leaving!" Gabby yells as she grabs onto Matt's arm. They disappear whilst Kanda appears out of no where. He runs over with the golden-haired girl, and helps her up.

"What happened to you?" he asks.

"I seem to have lost a lot of blood. Why are there three of you?" Caretaker mumbles. Kanda thinks she's drunk for a moment, but loses that thought when Caretaker passes out.

* * *

**Introducing, Matt Kamelot! I loved their little sprawl, and she lets him hit her face. So, what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~ Nor do I own Matt, Wanderer does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~ **


	16. Reveal Your Inner Family

**Caretaker**

**Reveal Your Inner Family**

"_What happened to you?" he asks. _

"_I seem to have lost a lot of blood. Why are there three of you?" Caretaker mumbles. Kanda thinks she's drunk for a moment, but loses that thought when Caretaker passes out. _

* * *

The golden-haired girl sits on her loveseat in the shadow realm. Her partner in crime has just left to attend the prisoners in the dungeon.

"_No, she only wanted to know why Caretaker is connected to her," Komui answered. "By the way, she said to look through your record."_

He said that Gabby was connected to her in some way. Why had she wanted her to look through her record? Will it give her the answers to her questions?

Only one way to find out.

"Record: Caretaker please," she says. Nothing comes. "Record: Caretaker _please._"

Nothing.

Caretaker stares at the checkered floor in frustration. Why is it not responding? Is it because of her name? Maybe if she knew her_ real_ name, maybe then it'll come to her. But what's her real name? She's only been told once what it is, and that was a long time ago. It's only logical that she try to remember it. She lays back onto the loveseat, and closes her eyes. She thinks back to when she was called that name. . .

_It was dark and stormy, just how she liked it. The lightning always made her day when it shot across the sky. Even though she was abandoned by her parents, she still found joy in something. Her so called friends had decided to leave her there. Again. She didn't know why they always left her, and it was hard enough that she had these ghastly arms. _

_Her wrists were a blood red, and green crosses glowed in the centers. _

_That's probably why they left her, because of these arms. They weren't fully red, just her wrists and parts of her hands. She stared at them in distaste. People walked past her. She wasn't wearing anything to cover her arms with, so most stared. But the stares weren't any stares._

_They were sickening, distasteful stares. As though they were sickened by her presence. _

_She was sorry._

_But she couldn't show them sorrow or regret, for she is filled with pride that one day she would be free of that curse. A curse one such as herself was given. _

_She found her friends at a near by alley, where they were hiding from the police. They must have stolen something since they were scared to even come near the girl. Wait, near the girl? What had the girl done to have them be afraid of her? _

"_What's wrong?" she asked. "Am I scaring you? I'm not harmful."_

"_Stay away! You're scaring the others!" one of them shouted. The girl stepped back in confusion and hurt. _

"_Why? How am I scaring them?" she asked with utter sadness. They all shouted at her to go away, and she did. She left them there. _

_She was now alone on the streets with no euros or food. She'd sit at the church in search for some earnings, but they all stared at her with those stares. She was alone, and couldn't find anyone to help her. Until someone came up and called her:_

_Allison._

Caretaker opens her eyes whilst shooting upward. She remembers her name.

"Record: Allison Kinn," she says. A book drops from the ceiling and lands on top of Caretaker's head. She rubs it as she opens the book. Her name is in the center.

_Allison Stephanie Kinn_

_1870- now._

_Born on August 27th of 1870 in the country of England. Mother is Marie Kinn (1810-1870) and father Christopher Kinn (1808-1869.) Siblings are Dmitri Grendal (1848-1857) and Gabrielle Grendal-Kinn (1850- now.)_

Caretaker closes the book. So that's how she's connected, Gabby is her sister. No wonder Shadow left for her, they're blood related. If she wants her own body, she'd go for a relative instead of finding a random human. It's not every day that your sister is your other half of your Noah. She sighs as she sets the book down.

"Record: Gabrielle Kinn," Caretaker says. The book drops on her head once more, and she rubs it. She opens it.

_Gabrielle Annabella Grendal-Kinn_

_1850- now._

_Born on August 25th of 1850 in the country of Greece. Mother is Marie Kinn (1810-1870) and father Johnathan Grendal (1808-1857.) Siblings are Dmitri Grendal (1848-1857) and Allison Kinn. Has worked for the Millennium Earl for thirty-six years and works part-time at Laboratory 134 with an alias of Selena Mercio. _

"She's Selena from Russia? So all that time, she knew that we were looking for and didn't even _care_ to mention that she's a Noah?" Caretaker says to herself.

"Well, I _did_ tell you something was off about her," Shadow says whilst entering the room. She's covered in fur and white feathers as she holds a giant pole. Caretaker laughs.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" she asks. Shadow sighs.

"Some of the animals in the dungeon decided to be funny and throw some party to annoy me. Let's just say, _it worked._"

"Sounds like you had a blast."

"It seems like you did also, you've finally looked at her records?" Caretaker nods.

"Yes, I have, and the results are astounding. I'm her sister, that's why you chose me. You knew all along and didn't even bother telling me who I really am."

"About that, I wanted you to find out on your own. It's a bit much to find out you're a Noah _and_ your related to one."

"You still could've mentioned it to me afterward."

"Well, now you know, can't change that now can we?"

"Her birthday's tomorrow."

"Well, go see her then. I bet she's working in her lab like always."

"Yes, we're going to have a _great_ chat tomorrow."

* * *

**A chapter that no has seen yet! It's just a chapter where Caretaker realizes she's sisters with Gabby. Hope you like! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does!**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me!**


	17. Three Noah's and a Science Lab

**Caretaker**

**Three Noah's and a Science Lab.**

"_Her birthday's tomorrow."_

"_Well, go see her then. I bet she's working in her lab like always."_

"_Yes, we're going to have a _great_ chat tomorrow."_

* * *

The golden-haired Noah stops in front of laboratory 134 and knocks. There's a sudden sound of crashing, cursing and a laugh. The door opens fast, and there stands Matt Kamelot. His eyes widen whilst Caretaker's do as well.

"You!" they exclaim simultaneously.

"Why are you here?" Matt asks quietly.

"I'm visiting my sis-_Selena_ for her birthday. Libya wanted me to fill in for her. Why are _you_ here?" Caretaker asks as she points at him.

"Visiting also, but for a different reason," Matt answers. They stare at each other momentarily. He then steps aside and lets her in. They walk through the building and end near a certain girl's lab.

"Hey, Matt, I heard you fall from the the debris leftover," Selena laughs whilst glancing up at him.

"Ha ha, you're very funny. Say, there's someone here to see you," Matt says. He steps aside, and Caretaker is seen holding her hand in her pocket. Selena's face falls immediately.

"What- okay it's not what it-"

"Save it, I already know who you are," Caretaker says as she holds up her hand. Matt is confused.

"What's going on? Does she know that-"

"Yes, she knows I'm Gabrielle. Tell me, have you looked through your records?" Selena asks as she walks over to the two.

"I did, and what I found was quite the shocker," Caretaker answers as she sits at the island counter. She notices something sticking out of Matt's pocket, and grabs it. It appears to be candy. She tosses it to Gabby. "Here, happy birthday."

"Thanks!" Gabby says as she catches it. Matt's eyes widen angrily.

"Where the hell did you get that?" he whispers over to Caretaker.

"I stole it from your pocket," she says back nonchalantly. Matt checks his pockets for his bag; it's gone. He points his finger at her.

"You-"

"Say Matt," Gabby says with mouthful of candy. "Why does this bag say your name on it?"

"Because it was mine in the first place," he answers as he glares towards Caretaker at the same time. She ignores him.

"Really? You've been here for three minutes and already you're stealing from him," Gabby says with admiration. "Well played."

"So what's this thing between you two? You look like you want to kill each other," Matt says as he sits too.

"Well, let's see, I asked her to do something and she did. That's all," Gabby says with a shrug. Matt frowns.

"I meant why are you two connected?" he asks annoyed.

"That's between me and her, and it doesn't involve _anyone_ else," Caretaker says whilst glaring towards Gabby.

"Matt, why don't you grab me something," Gabby says turning towards the Noah man.

"Sure, what is it?" he asks.

"I need you to go down to Level 2, and grab me a chemical called Hydraclic. It's clear, so it might be a bit hard to find. Can you do that for me?" Gabby asks. Matt shrugs.

"Sure, why not?" Matt says as he exits the room. They both wait until he's out of ear shot.

"All right, what do you know?" Gabby asks quickly.

"You're my sister, that's why we're connected," Caretaker answers quietly.

"My God, no wonder I feel merciful towards you, I'm your sister. It all makes sense now. . ."

"That's not all, I'm upset that you knew we were headed towards the castle and didn't even _mention_ the fact that you were a Noah?"

"Well, how would Allen react if he found out I was a Noah? More importantly, your _sister?_"

"We _have_ to keep this a secret to everyone else. If _anyone_ finds out we're related, things will get ugly."

"Agreed." They stand there for a moment.

"You know, for a Noah his strength, he seemed quite easy to fight," Caretaker says randomly. Gabby laughs.

"He was only testing you," she says. "I asked him to test your new powers, so that's why he was so easy to fight."

"Testing me?" Caretaker asks. "Well, he did seem to be toying with me. Though I _did_ let him hit me once since I was jumping around a bit."

"You let him hit you? With which arm?"

"The left." Gabby winces.

"You're so lucky you weren't killed."

"Why's that?"

"Ask him, he's coming right now." Just as Gabby mentioned his name, Matt walks in with the chemical in hand.

"This it?" he says whilst handing the vile towards the scientist. She takes it reluctantly.

"Yes, this is it. Thank you, Matt. We were talking about you by the way," says Selena as she opens up the tube.

"You were?"

"About your left arm, she said that I was lucky to be alive. Psh, but I can take you. Let's see how hard it is," Caretaker punches Matt's left arm and she shouts. Her hand has broken. Matt stands there with his arms crossed as though nothing happened. He grins.

"No, no you can't. You must have punched pretty hard for your hand to break," he mocks as he grins mischievously. She glares towards him.

"What's up with your arm," Caretaker asks whilst clenching her healing hand. He rolls up his sleeve, and a blackish red arm is revealed. Seals cover it, but you can still see the original color whilst a clear crystal displays on top of his hand.

"General Sokalo had cursed my arm. Now it's innocence," Matt explains. He rolls down his sleeve. Caretaker was about to speak, but is interrupted by Gabby.

"Yes!" she exclaims. "If I mix these two together, I'll finally be able to understand what this chemical does!"

"_Great,_" Caretaker mumbles with boredom. Gabby pours the liquid into another chemical, and stares at it. It soon starts to bubble miraculously. "Is it suppose to do that?"

"No," Gabby mutters. "I thought this was suppose to be the right chemi- Oh no." The bubbles enlarge as they start to spark. A sudden explosion occurs. Matt is undamaged since he raised a wall of rock to protect himself. Gabby is drenched in smoke as some of her hair is on fire. She quickly puts it out with her fingers. Caretaker received most of the explosion since her back was turned. Her hair golden brown hair now reaches to her shoulders, and rise slowly towards the back. Matt starts laughing at them, but stops when a sudden pain reaches his foot. Caretaker stepped on it_ hard._ Her hair feels lighter, as though it were shortened. She reaches for it to find that it has been burned from the explosion.

"Gabrielle Kinn, _what have you done to my __**hair!**_" Caretaker yells angrily as she feels her now shortened hair.

"Okay, I know this is bad, but it'll grow back!" Gabby assures as she holds her hand up. "In about two years or so?"

"_**I'm going to kill you!**_" Caretaker growls. She instantly tries grabbing onto Gabby behind the counter but she runs off. She follows pursuit not long after. Matt shakes his head in laughter and disappointment.

"What a wonderful day off," he mutters to himself.

* * *

**Oh snap! Gabby and Caretaker have to keep their little "family" secret to themselves now. Wonder what'll happen next? Well, I'm taking a break from revising again, sorry. I've got a lot happening right now, and I need a break from revising. Hope you enjoy the newer chapters so far! I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~ Nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer does~**

**Claimer: Anything that isn't mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	18. Shadows vs Dreams 1

**Caretaker**

**Shadows vs. Dreams 1**

"**I'm going to kill you!**_" Caretaker growls. She instantly tries grabbing onto Gabby behind the counter but she runs off. She follows pursuit not long after. Matt shakes his head in laughter and disappointment._

"_What a wonderful day off," he mutters to himself._

* * *

Normal days, such as this one, our golden-haired Noah would be annoying her red-headed companion to her breaking point. She repeats the red-head's name consistently, until finally-

"_**What?**_" Libya growls as she glares over to her annoying friend.

"I'm _so_ bored right now," Caretaker says with a sigh. She lays her head onto her folded arms on top of the cafeteria table.

"_**Then go somewhere else,**_" Libya snaps angrily.

"I can't, I need someone to talk to," Caretaker states whilst lifting her head with a stretch.

"And that makes _me_ your victim then?"

"Yes, you should play a game of tag with me."

"_No._"

"Why not?"

"The last time I played a game with you, I ended up with a broken nose _and_ leg. _**No.**__" _Libya hopes that shuts the Noah up. Caretaker stares across the room for a moment, then starts to repeat the red-head's name again.

"Will you _shut __**up?**_" Libya exclaims as she throws her hands in the air. Caretaker is about to answer to that, but Reever interrupts.

"_Hey!_ You two need to head to Komui's office! He's got a mission for you!" he shouts from across the room whilst a certain white-haired boy stands beside him. The girls both rise from the table, and follow the scientist. Inside the branch chiefs office, his desk is covered in files and case reports. It's stacked so high, that the exorcists and Noah don't know _what_ to think.

"Um, Komui?" Allen asks as he steps closer to the desk. A bunch of papers fly into the air. Komui pops out. They all jump in surprise.

"Oh, you're here!" Komui says ecstatically. He pushes the papers off his chair and desk as he sits down.

"You said you had a mission for us?" Libya asks whilst recovering her sudden shock.

"Yes! This one's in. . . Belgium!" Komui exclaims. Caretaker groans.

"Belgium? That's so far away though. . ." she whines.

"Yes, I know, but you can take a gate so you can get there easier," Komui sighs. "The reports are that there are numerous amounts of innocence sighted there."

"Give us the file," Caretaker says whilst she holds out her hand. Komui places the file on top of it. As they are walking, the exorcists and Noah reach the gate room. Allen turns around.

"All right! We'll have to wait about fifteen minutes before the gate opens. Until then-"

"Allen," Caretaker says. "Why don't we do it my way?" She smiles as she walks over to the wall. She places her hand upon it, and a sudden vortex of black starts to appear. It shapes into a door shaped mass of black. The exorcists and guard-dog stare at it in dismay.

"_What_ is _that?_" Libya says whilst pointing to the thing.

"A faster way to get to Belgium. Hold your breath, you might feel some cold." Caretaker grabs a hold of Libya and shoves her into it. Allen and Link follow not long after. She then goes in herself and reaches the other side. She's greeted by the gobsmacked expressions of the exorcists and guard-dog.

"What the bloody hell was that thing?" Allen stammers in surprise. Caretaker smiles.

"That was called a shadow barrier. It allows me to travel in and out of any place in the world. I can even transport myself into my own realm of shadows. Better than an ark gate, huh?" she asks whilst punching the white-haired boy's arm playfully.. He rubs it nervously.

"Yes, it's quite useful. Say, where are we?" Allen asks as he looks around.

"We are in-" Caretaker thinks a moment "-Brussels? Yes, Brussels."

"So, where is this accomadator?" Libya asks impatiently.

"She should be in town somewhere. I can sense a different type of shadow here, so it must be her," Caretaker answers.

"_You're_ the one who read the file, so who are we looking for?" Libya asks whilst pointing to her.

"The person we're looking for is. . ." Caretaker thinks a moment. "It never told the name. All it said was to look for a person with a weird aura around them, or something of that matter."

"What the hell? That's _helpful!_" Libya exclaims angrily. Caretaker sighs.

"You should find her easily, since you have innocence," she says with annoyance. Libya scoffs.

"At least she won't be like Miranda; she runs very fast," Allen says with a shiver at the end. A loud explosion occurs at the edge of town. The exorcists and Noah react quickly to it. The run to their destination to find a few level two's and three's. A crater fills the center of the street whilst a woman sits in it shaking with fear. One of them turns towards the exorcists.

"Lookie who it is," it says with a sadistic grin.

"Exorcists," another says whilst grinning as well.

"Oh this is going to be fun. Caretaker, I think you should take care of the lady in that crater," Libya informs as she jumps in the air. She slashes one of the akuma and it explodes from the sudden attack. Caretaker runs over to the woman in the center. The other two join Libya in the killing of the massive akuma. She jumps down into the crater and destroys an akuma that is about to attack the woman.

"It's alright, you're safe now. Come with me, I'll take you away from here," Caretaker says to the woman as she holds her hand out. The woman takes it, and they break into a run. Four akuma block their path before they can get out of the area. She growls low. She's about to destroy one of them when she suddenly collapses. A small figure in front of her, then hears the woman behind her scream in pain.

Caretaker wakes in an unfamiliar room. She checks all around her. Allen sits to her far left whilst pinned to the wall by candles. Libya sits on the other side also pinned to the wall by some candles. Dolls sit on top of presents as different types of candles float above them. A chair sits not too far from out golden-haired fellow. She narrows her eyes to see who sits in it. A girl about twelve or thirteen sits there. Her spiky purple hair and golden eyes stick out most. Her skin is a dark brown and forehead alined with the seven crosses that signals she's a Noah. Her long-sleeve shirt and black skirt crinkle to her specific measurements. The purple and black striped tights go past her knees and school shoes are black as night. To complete the image, a blood red bow is tied just below her neck, so it droops down low. Next to her is an umbrella that complains about why she's doing this.

"Road Kamelot," Caretaker says with distaste. Named girl smiles.

"I see you've come to," Road says as she sits up. "You're the one who doesn't want to join her family, correct?"

"I'm _not_ joining if that's what you're referring to," Caretaker says sternly. "My home is the Order. They are the ones who took me in after I was abandoned."

"I understand, but you can't keep running from us. We can tell you the _real _horrors of the innocence," Road says. Allen wakes up as Libya does as well. His eyes widen as he recognizes the girl.

"_Road!_" the white-haired exorcist yells.

"_Allen!_ I've missed you _terribly!_" Road exclaims happily.

"Road, what do you want with us?" Caretaker asks impatiently. Road's smile vanishes as she turns to Caretaker.

"I'm here to convince you that working for the Order is a terrible idea. Innocence didn't just _change_ you, it _destroyed_ you," she says.

* * *

**Oh no, Road's here to change Caretaker's mind! What do you think will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	19. Shadows vs Dreams 2

**Caretaker**

**Shadows vs Dreams 2**

_"Road, what do you want with us?" Caretaker asks impatiently. Road's smile vanishes as she turns to Caretaker._

_"I'm here to convince you that working for the Order is a terrible idea. Innocence didn't just _change_ you, it _destroyed_ you," she says._

* * *

"You can say whatever you like, I'm _never_ going to join you," Caretaker says sternly. Road stares at her with a serious expression.

"Never is a strong word, Caretaker; you'll change your mind when you're ready," she says with a sigh. She grabs the umbrella and it starts to cry; begging Road to leave him be. Caretaker notices that she wasn't held by candles and stood up.

"Why didn't you pin me?" she asks as she stares suspiciously towards the Noah girl. Road smiles.

"Because I didn't want to hurt my family, duh!" Road laughs. Caretaker rolls her eyes.

"Then that would've been a useless decision then." She suddenly appears in front of Road. She loses that grin as Caretaker back hands her across the face. She flies into the wall on Caretaker's right and lands by the white-haired boy. Road jumps up and dusts herself off. The umbrella darts over to her and asks if she is alright frantically. Road smiles.

"You've got an arm, but you're going to have to try harder to make me say 'ow'," she says as she sticks out her tongue. Caretaker hates children now. "I just want to tell you the truth about the innocence."

"Save your breath, Road, I won't listen," Caretaker says whilst appearing behind Road. She kicks her, then punches her in her face. Road flies into the wall by Libya, but doesn't get up this time. The umbrella is now frantically shouting to Road, asking if she is alright over and over. She lays in the crater that was made unresponsively. Caretaker isn't sure if she's even breathing. The golden-haired Noah suddenly feels as though she went too far. She only shakes the thought and walks over to the limp body. She places her finger underneath the girl's nose to see if she still breaths. Right when Caretaker places her finger underneath Road's nose, the girl suddenly grabs onto the golden-haired girl's wrist and stares up at her.

"The Order is lying to you,_ deceiving_ you," Road says. Caretaker frowns as she tires to free her wrist from the Noah girl. It's clamped on tight.

"Let go of me!" she yells as she pulls, and tugs at Road's petite hand. Road only stares at the golden-haired Noah.

"Allison," Road says. Caretaker stops pulling immediately. _How does she know my name?_ "You need to listen to me; the innocence is not what it seems. You are being deceived by a false god. If you come with me, I'll tell you the truth."

"Say what you want, I won't listen! _Let go of me_!" Caretaker yells as she tries to pry Road's hand off her wrist once more.

"Please, Allison, you have to believe me. I don't want to fight, you only have to listen to what I have to say," Road begs. Caretaker is taken aback a bit, but can't get herself to trust what Road says. She's the master at deceptive acts, but yet Caretaker feels as though she's telling the truth. She shakes her head.

"No, I'm not going with you-"

"If you won't listen to me, then I'll show you what I mean. I'll show them all what I mean. Even those you cannot see," Road says. The grip on Caretaker's wrist tightens.

She runs.

The sirens and loud barks of the dogs come chasing after her. Alli can't help but feel threatened and scurry as fast as she can. She clutches onto the baguette as much as possible, though not enough to break it's fragility. The police give up on the small five-year-old girl and return to their stations. She sighs in relief as she enters a small building. A small girl about four stood in the way. Alli was protective of her baguette, for she had stolen it with pride. But the girl's eyes were pleading for food, and Alli felt the need to give her some. She breaks a quarter piece off the bread, and hands it to the little girl. Her eyes light up in happiness and takes the bread piece.

"_You're so nice,_" a voice says inside Alli's mind.

"I guess you could say that," Alli answers as she sits on the gravel. She's used to this voice, for it speaks often to her. She hasn't a clue where it comes from, but they seem like a nice person. An image of a teenage girl appears beside her. She has turquoise hair and brown skin. Her eyes are yellow and she wears a skirt and tank top with striped tights. She also sits on the ground next to Alli.

"_Are you going to share that baguette?_"

"Maybe, if you're nice."

"_I'm _always_ nice to you._"

"I know, but sometimes you're mean."

"_How so?_"

"When you talk about other people. You say they're 'stupid humans.'"

"_That's because they are, they're mean to you _and_ me._"

"But that doesn't mean you have to be mean to them, they just don't understand you."

"_You're right, I'm sorry._"

"You are forgiven, here's some bread." Alli hands the teenaged girl a piece of bread, and she takes it. They both eat in silence, until someone is heard screaming. A woman runs down the alley where the girls are in a panic. She clutches her bag and runs past them both. Alli can't help but wonder why the woman was in shock.

"_Don't worry, the akuma will take care of her,_" the girl informs. Alli glances over to her in worry. She's been told of these "akuma". They're not nice beings, or so she's told. The teenaged girl says that they're useful beings that help destroy those who are influenced by a false God. But those who obey this "false God" destroy them to help their side win what's called "The Holy War". A loud blast erupts where the woman was last seen headed. Alli stares in the direction with no emotion.

It doesn't matter anymore.

She's gone anyways.

Alli glances down at her wrists, those jewel embedded wrists. Blood red veins stretch onto her hands a bit. Her whole wrists are the same color and green glowing gems center underneath. She wears a black tattered dress that is covered in dirt and dust from roaming around in the streets.

"_Are you finished?_" the girl asks. Alli glances over to her. There's a small piece of bread left.

"Yes, you can have the rest," she answers whilst handing over the piece. The girl takes it reluctantly and eats it. She smiles in satisfaction.

"_Ready to face the streets?_"

"Sure." They both stand and Alli steps out of the alley. The girl disappears and Alli is left alone out in the street. She starts to walk on the sidewalk and hears whispers and mutters about her wrists.

"Monster. . ."

"Poor child. . ."

"What are those?"

_I'm not the monster, _you _are._

* * *

**Caretaker's past! Le gaspa! Shadow appeared to her even then, and Caretaker didn't even realize it. . . Crazy! What'll happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belongs to me~**


	20. Decision

**Caretaker**

**Decision**

"_Monster. . ."_

"_Poor child. . ."_

"_What are those?"_

I'm not the monster, _you_ are.

* * *

No matter how long she walks in the street, our golden-haired fellow strives to keep going. She's afraid of sleeping, for she never knows what will happen when she does. What will happen? Where will she be? Will she be all right? The questions repeat themselves inside the five-year-old's mind, and she can't stop them. The teenaged girl assures her that nothing will happen if she falls asleep.

But she doesn't understand.

There are people out there who want to _hurt_ her. So much, has Alli heard that people would want to destroy her for not being worthy of God. These arms are something only the devil himself would place upon his minions. How will she be able to sleep knowing that people would want to murder her whilst she rests?

The orphanages have rejected poor Alli's requests. They believe that she'll scare the children with her arms, or they'll beat her as she sleeps. But she knows they're afraid of her as well, why else would they reject her so quickly? It's not everyday that foster care doesn't accept children such as herself.

That's when _she_ showed up.

She promised to take care of her, told her nice things. She called her "Allison", and said that her name was Shadow. Alli grew to like this girl, she always talked in her head. She's known the girl for two years now, and has grown to like her. She's almost like the big sister she never had, or the mother she never knew.

It's not fair, how Alli is discriminated against. Her arms aren't anything bad, they won't harm humans. At least, that's what Shadow said. She calls them innocence, though Alli doesn't know what that means. Shadow said that people from a place called "The Black Order" would come and explain most of what they are, or someone named "The Millennium Earl" would find her before them and take her as a family member. Shadow never told her who she is, or how she's able to transport herself into Alli's mind.

"_I feel them here,_" Shadow says randomly. Alli is confused as to what she just said.

"Who's here, Shadow?" she asks whilst stopping. They appear to be by a beach, where a dock and seagulls reside.

"_The akuma, they can feel your innocence!_" A sudden explosion occurs and Alli is suddenly blown back from the blast. She hits her head against something, and she sees no more.

She wakes on the sandy beach.

She feels something slide down her leg, and she suddenly slaps it on instinct. Alli yelps in pain as she realizes her mistake. There's blood pouring down in it as a twig from the coast sticks through the whole leg. Laughing is heard as Alli whips her head in the direction she heard it from. Two strange looking creatures stare in her direction. One of them is suddenly lifting her unharmed leg in the air. She screams whilst trying to punch the hand off her leg. Her wrists start to heat up massively.

"Double the innocence, this will be _good,_" the creature says sadistically.

"_Alli, this is an akuma. You must destroy it or say you're a Noah. It has to understand that _you're_ in control, not it,_" Shadow informs quickly.

"_Let me go!_" Alli shouts angrily. It does nothing, which upsets her. "Akuma, I command you to_ let me go._"

"You don't control me, exorcist!" it snaps at her. She struggles to pry the hand off her leg. It just shakes her to stop. Her wrists start to heat more and more. She blinks her eyes, and she now finds herself standing in a pool of blood. The akuma are dead around her as she checks the surroundings. She glances down below to find two large swords in her hands. Blood slides down the blades and drops into the blood pool. She starts to panic.

"_Calm down, you just need to-_" Shadows voice then fades as she slowly disappears in the midst.

"Shadow? _Shadow!_" Alli exclaims as her only friend disperses into nothing. She glances down at her wrists. They're not red anymore. Instead, two blood red crosses are engraved where the gems were. Alli drops the swords from the shock. When they fall, red particles form from them and they become red bracelets around her wrists. She collapses on the ground. Blood splashes all around her and onto her dress. Caretaker appears next to her with widened eyes. Road does as well.

"You knew Shadow when you were little. She was so nice," she says whilst staring hollow-eyed towards Caretaker's small self. Caretaker stares at her five-year-old self with emptiness.

"You can stop it now," she says with no emotion. Road turns to her in surprise.

"Did you really think you could forget your past? Caretaker, this is what I mean. Shadow was there for you when no one was not. A _Noah_ was there, instead of that innocence. The innocence is what_ made_ you be hated by people," she says as she points towards the scene. Caretaker stares into space. She understands that road has her points, but what does that make of her? She can't just switch, it's not that simple. She suddenly punches Road in the face. She flies across the room and hits the wall drastically. She lays there in surprise.

"That was the past, and now it's the present. No matter what happens, I'll still be who I am. I've seen the monsters and fought the demons, but nothing is compared to the real monster that's out there. _Ourselves,_" Caretaker says. She turns around and is suddenly confronted by Matt Kamelot.

"You are wise, but that doesn't mean you can hurt my family," he says. He suddenly punches her and she flies across the room. She hits the wall with loud boom. She lays there staring at him in surprise.

"You saw? How long- never mind. You need to forget everything, including you two," she says whilst looking over to the two exorcists. They stare back in surprise. "I don't know how or why, but I don't want anything like that to affect your perspective on me. Forget it, forget it all, and don't _ever_ bring it up again."

"Think. . . about it," Road says as she suddenly lifts herself upward. She suddenly starts to fall, and Matt immediately catches her.

"Are_ you_ on the side you want?" he asks as he turns to her. An ark gate appears behind him, and he steps back into it. The dimension then disintegrates and the trio find themselves standing in the town of Brussels.

* * *

**What do you think Caretaker will choose? Exorcist, or Noah? Read the next chapter to find out! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does, nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	21. The Family Of Us

**Caretaker**

**The Family Of Us**

"_Are _you_ on the side you want?" he asks as he turns to her. An ark gate appears behind him, and he steps back into it. The dimension then disintegrates and the trio find themselves standing in the town of Brussels. _

* * *

Confusion.

The only word to explain what Caretaker feels at this moment. Her mind races on her decision on whether or not to join the Noah or to stay at the Order. It doesn't matter if she chooses the Order, they'll only try her in court to _really_ see if she will stay. Or they will assign her a crow guard to watch her every move. But if she joins the Noah, she won't be watched constantly by some unknown human. They won't treat her as a potential target to their own organization. Or tried for heresy.

So what should she do now?

"_No matter which one you choose, they'll act as though you're untrustworthy. I know it's probably not best to listen to me, but you should choose the right side. The side that won't hurt you, or try to test you. Go with your gut, it's always right,_" Shadow suddenly says. Caretaker ends at her door where her old quarters is located. She opens the door, and she sees the bed and dresser. A small table stands in the corner along with a journal on top. She walks over and writes something inside it. She then summons a barrier, and she is seen no more.

Someone enters the room not long after. They walk in, and notice the note. It reads:

_Lavi,_

_I knew you'd be the one to pick this note up. You've always had this affection towards me, and I've noticed you always sneak into my unoccupied room whenever you see me enter. Yes, I've seen you watch me from afar, and notice you staring at me. It freaked me out a bit, but that doesn't change your funniness. Lenalee will be sad, and Allen will be devastated. _

_I'm leaving._

_The Order brings too many bad memories to me, and I can't handle the stress anymore. If I stayed, Leverrier would assign me my own little crow guard, or worse, try me for heresy. I don't deserve to be treated as such, so I chose to go to the Noah. They seem to be welcoming, and not bad at all. _

_Next time we meet, it won't be as acquaintances, but as enemies,_

_Caretaker._

She stands there, waiting for someone to answer the ringing of the bell. She wears her lazy clothes: a t-shirt with black pants. Across from her is the Kamelot mansion. A certain little girl roams one of the hallways, and suddenly notices the golden-haired woman standing at the front gate. She instantly shouts something and a few moments later, she's seen running for dear life out of the mansion. She instantly hugs Caretaker and they fall to the ground from the sudden momentum attack. Matt had followed the girl in a slow jog. He sees the girls on the ground and laughs to himself. Gabrielle comes out as well.

"_Get off me!_" Caretaker shouts angrily in pain. Road only hugs tighter. Gabby then grabs onto Road's forearm and pulls her off. Caretaker lifts herself up and rubs her head.

"So, you've made up your mind?" Gabby asks whilst trying to keep the small girl away from the golden-haired girl.

"Yes-" Road frees herself from Gabby's grip, and attaches herself onto Caretaker's stomach. "My God, she's like a parasite! _**Get off!**_"

"Well, I guess Sheril will want to talk to you," Matt says as he laughs at her dismay. They talk with Sheril, and he welcomed her to the family. She goes by her real name as well, and is showed around the ark.

"All right then! That's all of the rooms, would you like one of your own?" Gabby asks.

"I actually sleep inside my own dimension," Alli says.

"Oh! Could you show us, please?" Road begs. Alli rolls her eyes at her begging face, and summons a barrier. After entering, Shadow is seen reading through many books that cover both the loveseat and table in front of her.

"Oi! We've got company," Alli shouts over to her focused friend. Shadow jumps from the sudden exclaim.

"You know, I'd really like it if you'd _stop doing that!_" she growls as she sets the book down angrily.

"Don't be like that, we've got visitors," Alli says.

"Whatcha looking at?" Road asks as she skips over to the girl. Shadow stares at the purple-haired girl.

"Nothing that concerns you," she says in annoyance.

"Com' on, Shadow. Don't be a downer," Alli says to her angered friend.

"Fine, I'm just looking through to records- _Put that down!_" Shadow says in anger as Road opens of the books.

"Who's Dmitri Grendal?" Road asks. Gabby stiffens at the mention of the name. She instantly stares at Shadow.

"Why are you looking at-"

"Oh no! It's almost dinner time, and we need to be dressed!" Road exclaims in the middle of Gabby's sentence.

"Well, follow me then. I might have some clothes that might interest you," Alli says as she walks over to her bedroom door. They enter, and Gabby is left there with Shadow. Silence ensues.

"Why are you looking at his records?" Gabby finally asks.

"Because I was asked," Shadow answers.

"By whom?"

"Alli."

"Welcome, brothers and sisters! I am pleased to say that we've gained a new member to our family! Allison, please present yourself," the Earl says whilst entering upon the dinner table. The table is surrounded by every member of the Noah clan. Alli walks in wearing a white button-up dress shirt with black pants. She holds her hair back with a white ribbon and wears white heals. Gabby had picked out her outfit. She sits next to Road and Matt.

"Hello, the name's Allison Kinn. I am the Noah of Shadows, ability side," she says as she straightens herself out. They all stare at her. Gabby, who sits across from her, grins.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sister," she says. Alli glares towards her older sister. They eat a peaceful dinner, along with some entertainment from Matt and Road. They sure can fight, in Alli's point of view. After eating, Alli returns to the shadow realm. She notices that Shadow is reading through some records, and seems to be quite determined about it.

"Huh," Alli snorts. Shadow jumps. "I've never seen someone like you read so intently, what's the catch?"

"Don't ever do that again, you scared me senseless. I'm just catching up on some things," Shadow replies in annoyance. Alli snorts.

"So, what are you catching up on exactly?" she asks whilst walking over to the stack of books. She recognizes one of the names. She glances over to Shadow.

"As I said, I'm just catching up on some things I missed over the course of twenty-two years. I haven't seen them in awhile," Shadow says in defense. Alli stares at her for a moment, she then laughs.

"You're crazy, you know that?" she says in laughter. Shadow only glares towards her.

"What do you mean?" she asks in annoyance. Alli picks up the book with one of the names on top of it.

"You don't need to look at these, when you already know who they are. You trust them, do you not?"

"Well, I do, it's just I need to know who they are. Did you forget that I haven't seen them since the fourteenth mishap? The only one I recognize is Road, and she's the only one to survive the incident."

"I have not forgotten, I just don't see why you need to research them. They're family, and that's all that should matter." Shadow looks away in defeat and anger. "Return records: Road Kamelot, Tyki Mikk, Matt Kamelot, Sheril Kamelot, Lulubell and Gabrielle Grendal-Kinn."

The books lift themselves into their places in the bookshelves. Shadow stares at Alli in annoyance and guiltiness, "Are you done lecturing me?"

"I'm just saying, you don't need worry about them. Family is family, you just need to have trust," Alli says as she starts to walk over to her bedroom door. "Remember this: faith is power; trust is stronger."

* * *

**Wow, how many times will I revise this chapter? It's the third time I've revised this thing. I guess I could go forever. . . So, what'll happen in the future chapters? Read the next to find out! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does, nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	22. His Dinner Party Of Trouble

**Caretaker**

**His Dinner Party For Trouble**

"_I'm just saying, you don't need worry about them. Family is family, you just need to have trust," Alli says as she starts to walk over to her bedroom door. "Remember this: faith is power; trust is stronger."_

* * *

She stands there with sweat dripping off her long curly golden-hair. It's held back in a pony tail, so the sweat stays out of it, though her bangs suck it in anyway. More sweat escapes her face and slowly drips onto the cold, hard floor. It's dark, and only the candle light from the floating objects shine the area. Faces of dolls and bows from the presents that lie on the ground are reflected from the faint light.

She grips onto her double-edged swords in anticipation.

Surveying the area, Alli waits for the attack that is about to come. A small sound is hear behind her, and she instantly turns around to block her attackers attack. Matt's hand is held in hers as she struggles to keep it away from her face. She tightens the grip and front flips him. He lands with a thud, but quickly jumps back up. He swings to her left then right, but she dodges both with ease.

A sudden buzz whizzes towards her right side, and she quickly leans back to dodge the candle that was thrown at her. In the distance stands Road; candles float around her. She sends more as Alli dodges them. Matt then swoops in low to knock the golden-haired woman off her feet. She jumps up quickly, and still dodges the candles coming towards her. As she starts to land onto the ground, a stone spike is seen shooting upward. She uses her hand to stop the sudden impact. She hears the crunching of her bones as her hand slides into the peak of the stone. She holds back her pain.

Road shoots more candles towards her and Alli quickly dodges them as more stone spikes shoot from the ground. She instantly stops and lifts her hand. Dark objects from the shadows behind her escape. They shoot towards the small girl from afar. Road quickly dodges them, and swoops onto the ground below. Matt is suddenly beside Alli as she quickly dodges his fist punch. She back-flips and a scythe comes out of her hand. She quickly spins around and slashes against his chest. Her head is bowed from the move, but she quickly lifts it to see the damage. He stares the wound wide-eyed. Black flames start to erupt from his chest and Alli quickly snaps her fingers. The flames cease and the wound quickly heals. She glances towards her hand. A scar is where her hand was broken. Matt stares at her in surprise.

"That would've killed me, but you stopped it before it could. I think you're ready," he says whilst looking over to his small companion. Road nods in agreement.

"Yup, you're definitely ready for your first mission. Even though it's been two years since you've seen the Order," she states with shrug. Alli snorts.

"As long as it keeps me away from Leverrier, whatever. Well, I think I hear something calling to me," she says with a stretch.

"What's that?" Road asks in confusion.

"My bed," Alli states whilst relieving her stretch. Matt laughs. She enters her shadow realm in total tiredness, and notices Shadow laying on the loveseat. She appears to be in deep sleep. Alli receives a sudden urge to do something to her. She quietly stalks over to her, and stares at her._ She actually looks like she doesn't want to kill something. _Alli then grabs onto Shadow's nose and closes both nostrils. Her body then starts to jump up and down from the lack of oxygen. Alli quickly lets go, and runs off to her room. She sees Shadow shoot up in the distance. She laughs quietly.

Alli sleeps peacefully, that's until she starts to loose breath inside her dream. She instantly jerks forward and sees Shadow leave her room in a flash. She breaths heavily, sucking in as much oxygen as she can. She notices the time, and realizes that she needs to get dressed for the dinner party. It's Matt's birthday. She instantly changes and leaves the realm.

Alli walks down the balcony wearing a black dress. Its spaghetti strapped lace along with a purple corset, and long black puffy bottom pops out. Frills stick out the edges of the bottom. Her hair is held back in pigtails and black ribbons. Her hair curls perfectly, which was a surprise to her. A small top hat lays upon her head and black heals click every time they hit the marble floor.

"Allison! You look ravishing!" one of the party attenders says to her. She only nods with a warm smile. These people are locals, and secretaries to countries that Sheril is acquaintances with. She notices Gabby and Road from afar. Gabby wears her purple dress that frills at the bottom. It layers with two more types of frills. Her arms are covered with dress gloves and stockings that are a deep purple. Her shoes are black heels with purple rose designs on them. She must have added them herself, she is known for her artistry. Road wears her own black dress that is similar to Gabby's. Her hair is held by a small clip, which makes her look girly.

Weird.

"Hello, ladies," Alli says as she walks up to them. They both smile with deviousness. "What are you planning this time?"

"Oh nothing, just a little birthday present to Matt. Nothing too big," Road says with assurance. Alli is skeptical.

"Don't worry, you won't have to worry this time," Gabby says with the same tone. Alli stares at them in wariness.

"If I hear anything about you two gallivanting around, someone will suffer the consequences," she says sternly. "As long as it doesn't involve me, you two are free to do whatever. But be warned, this is my favorite dress. Ruin it, and you'll be sorry you _ever_ messed with me, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," they both respond simultaneously. Alli gives them the I'm-watching-you gesture with her fingers and walks off. In the distance, she hears giggling. She smiles to herself. Matt is seen standing by Tyki across the room. She walks over; the clicking of her heals following soon after.

"Happy birthday, stone-boy," Alli says whilst giving him a hug. He sighs in annoyance.

"How many times will I ask you to stop calling me that?" he asks with a smirk.

"So many, that you'll forget that you're counting," Alli answers with her own devious smirk. "Oh, just to remind you, it _is_ your birthday, and it requires you to dance. So you can't skip out this time, mister."

"But dancing is tiring."

"Is that complaining I hear?"

"Maybe. . ."

"Well, this time you have to dance, otherwise Sheril will personally hurt you afterward. That is, if you aren't before hand. . ." Matt couldn't hear the last part since Alli mumbled it.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, let's dance, shall we?" Alli holds her hand up and Matt holds his arm outward. She takes it and they start to dance. Alli keeps looking around to see anything. . . unusual that's around. The girls seemed to be up to something very. . . naughty, and Alli wasn't going to be involved. Plus, Matt might get hurt. Wait, why is she showing affection for him? They're just acquaintances, that's all. Matt notices her anticipation.

"What's wrong? You seem distracted," he says as they continue to dance. She snaps back to reality and turns to him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, just thinking about something, that's all," Alli says with reassurance. Matt gives her the unsure look. "I'm fine, really."

"Okay. . . but I don't want to hear you complaining later about some injury. God knows I'll never hear the end of it from father," he mumbles the last part in annoyance. Sheril has his tendencies to be "over-protective" of the girls. Alli's number two, whilst Road is one.

"Of course, we wouldn't want that would we?" Alli laughs. She hears faint giggles from above her. She stops to glance at the balcony. Road and Gabby stand there looking down upon them. Alli narrows her eyes.

"What?" Matt asks as he looks up as well. Alli instantly looks down as the girls quickly vanish from where they were. She gives him a fake smile.

"Nothing, just thought I heard something. Stay here, I'm going to see if there are drinks near-by." Alli then leaves to wherever she could find the table full of water. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Road above Matt again, but no Gabby. She glares. _What the-_

Cold water drenches her.

She stands there petrified and hears laughter above her. A shout comes from across the room and loud giggling. Matt is covered head-to-toe with ice cold water as well. She turns upward and sees Gabby standing there with amusement in her eyes. They change to fear as Alli glares at the girl with pure hatred. Gabby instantly starts running away from the fuming brunette. Matt walks up to Alli.

"Happy birthday to me. . ." he mumbles angry. Alli's eye twitches with pure anger and frustration. Matt steps away from the vibe. "Did you-"

"Someone's going to die today," Alli seethes angrily.

Two days later, Sheril gives her a mission with Road and Matt. Gabby was, unfortunately, on one already, so Alli couldn't get her revenge. She wears a black t-shirt with the same color shorts. Her black combat boots reach her knees, with buckles that are a grayish shadow. Her hair held back with a ribbon that lays against her neck. She stays in her human form. Matt and Road wear their uniforms.

"Alli, why aren't you wearing a uniform?" Road asks whilst staring at the golden-haired woman.

"This is my uniform," Alli answers bluntly.

"Sheril could make you one?" Matt offers.

"No thanks, I prefer this over one of those," Alli says as she points to their outfits. Road grins.

"So, ready for your first mission?" she asks.

"Yeah, I guess. I have to face them sooner or later. . ."

* * *

**Gabby's going to die terribly when Alli sees her. So, Alli's first mission as a Noah, how will it play out? Read the next chapter to see! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~, nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	23. Her First: Fill In The Blank

**Caretaker**

**Her First: Fill In The Blank**

"_So, ready for your first mission?" she asks._

"_Yeah, I guess. I have to face them sooner or later. . ."_

* * *

The forest of one of Romania's towns is cold and damp. The weather here is always either frosty or snowy, so no matter what you're doing, snowflakes will fall upon your head at any time of the day. Our three fellows are knelt behind a large bush, watching one of the buildings.

"So, the innocence is in there?" Alli asks as she points at the middle building. Matt nods.

"I can definitely sense it inside there, along with some exorcists as well," he says as he leans back down to the two.

"What's the plan, Matt?" Road asks.

"Let me think. . . Okay, Road, you take out the guards with your candles as Alli and I enter the building. Alli if you or I fall, one of us has to destroy the innocence quickly. The other will stay back and fight the exorcists. Sound good?" he says. They nod.

Road starts heading towards the front entrance whilst the other two go the opposite. She keeps behind the bush line and sneaks a peek at the surrounding guards. She sends a couple candles towards the two outside the building. They fall and a few more come out. A familiar Chinese exorcist comes out as well. Road grins.

"Hello there, Lenalee," she says as she exits the bush. The exorcist narrows her eyes in disgust.

"Road," Lenalee spats. "Where's Caretaker?"

"What do you mean?" Road asks in confusion.

"Where are you keeping Caretaker!" Lenalee exclaims in anger. Road starts laughing.

"You think we're keeping her against her will? You're even denser than Sheril. . ."

"What are you getting at?"

"Alli _joined_ us, not held against her will."

"No, she wouldn't join monsters like you."

"Well, Lenalee, you just called her one. She realized that she'd be better with us."

"Then where is she?"

"Why, Lenalee, aren't you going to ask why I'm talking to you right now?" Lenalee realizes that Road's been stalling her from guarding the innocence. She immediately snatches her golem.

"Attention all finders and exorcists, there is another Noah inside the building. Quickly check the innocence." A sudden explosion erupts from the front-west side of the building. Libya stands there glaring at the object that had hit the store across the street. Glass shards stick out of the persons face and body.

Alli.

Moments prior to the incident, Matt and Alli head inside the building from the back entrance. They run down one of the hallways to find Kanda and a few finders standing there. Matt's eyes widen at the exorcist and narrows them.

"Go, I have some unfinished business with this one," he says whilst glaring towards the samurai. Alli was already heading in the other direction. She opens up a random door and enters. She's then face to face with the innocence piece. _That was easy. . . _She walks up to it. A stone lays on a pedestal. It's small, but you could tell it was different than any_ normal _stone. A sudden sense of anxiety overwhelms her. She quickly dodges the fist that just tried to punch her face. She quickly turns around as she secretly takes the stone as well. She places it inside her pocket. A scowl comes from the person across from Alli.

"Of all people, it's you. Finally decide to show up after two years?" Libya asks as she unsheathes her sword.

"Oh, and you think I'm happy to see you as well? _Please,_" Alli snaps back whilst crossing her arms.

"That doesn't matter," Libya says with glare. "I'll kill you anyways; I've never had this liking towards you anyways."

Alli smirks, "Oh how you don't know the half of it."

Libya's sword instantly swings for Alli's neck. Alli quickly leans back to dodge. She round-house kicks at the exorcist, but misses. Libya then points her sword in Alli's direction. She mutters words as red lightning engulfs the sword. It shoots towards Alli, sending a charged blast that forces her outside the building and crashing into another. The others notice but continue to fight. Alli tries pulling herself out of the building as Libya jumps down from the room they were just in. Libya is now pulling Alli out of the pit. She then throws the Noah across the street as she lifts her sword. She shoots more lightning towards Alli as she flies through the air. The blast forces her to crash into the building. Alli then lifts herself after a few moments. Libya is already coming towards her. She grasps onto the Noah's neck to throw her again, but Alli grabs onto her hand before she could do so.

"You. . . are _really_ starting to piss me off," she says whilst her nails dig into the exorcist's skin. Libya drops her from the sudden pain and Alli quickly dives for her enemy's sword. She close, but Libya is quicker. She grabs it before Alli could wrap her hand around the handle. Red lightning shoots out. Alli feels excruciating pain on her back. She twitches on the ground from the sudden shock wave.

"You know, for a Noah like yourself, I'd expect better. I guess you chose the wrong side to mess with," Libya says as she leans in on the golden-haired girl. Alli only glares at her. Libya turns around to help out her fellow exorcists. She finds herself now falling to the ground, then punched in the face. She's sent back into a building, but she doesn't feel the impact. She's then punched again, only forced into the ground. Blood comes up from her mouth.

Libya's sword lays a few meters away; just out of her reach. She stretches her hand outward to grab the handle, but someone has already picked it up. She glances up to see Alli holding it.

"Well, Libya, I'd say it was a drag to fight with you, but then I would be lying. Let's see what happens when I do this-" Alli grasps the sword with both hands. It starts to glow green as it disintegrates into dust. Libya lays there in shock. Alli then pulls out the stone she snatched and clenches it. It turns to dust as well. "Don't worry, Libya, you'll be better without a weapon than having one. Let's put it this way: I did you a favor of riding you from this war."

"Alli! Let's go!" Road shouts in the distance. Named person leaves the fallen exorcist as she lays there in shock. More finders pull out of the building as Matt runs out. They all exit through Road's door.

* * *

**Alli's first mission as a Noah! How 'bout that? _Le gaspa!_ Libya lost her innocence! How do you think she'll get it back? Read the next chapter to find out! Review please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~ Nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	24. Desert Delays

**Caretaker**

**Desert Delays**

"_Alli! Let's go!" Road shouts in the distance. Named person leaves the fallen exorcist as she lays there in shock. More finders pull out of the building as Matt runs out. They all exit through Road's door. _

* * *

Time passes, and three days has already gone by. Alli stands outside the Kamelot mansion, where she stares out onto the forest line whilst listening to the town noises. Someone comes up behind her and stands next to her.

"So, what did you think about your first mission?" Matt asks as he leans on the railing.

"All right, I guess, though I did let Libya have the upper hand for a bit there," Alli admits with a sigh.

"How so?"

"I guess I was taken back at how fast she was. Her training must have boosted when I left. Her weapon had excelled as well; there were some moves she played that were quite surprising. She gave me a little scar on my back-" Alli turns around whilst lifting up her hair. She lifts up the bottom part of her shirt to reveal part of what looks to be a _very_ detailed cross insignia.

"Does this get bigger?" Matt asks as he stares at the marking.

"It goes up until my neck. It's quite big, to be honest, though I haven't a clue how it got there. She only shocked me a few times; I only felt one that was a tad more painful than the others. I'm a bit baffled, but that doesn't matter, I destroyed the innocence anyways."

"So, you toyed with Libya before you actually started to get serious?"

"Basically, though I was getting annoyed with her overconfidence."

Mat laughs. "Of course you were."

"Hey! Sheril wants to see you both," Tyki calls from one of the glass doors. The two nod and head straight for the political man's office. As they enter, they notice all of the newspapers and documents that surround Sheril's desk.

"Ah, there you are! I have a mission for you two," he says with a smile. He sifts through his pile of folders and pulls one out. "Here we are! Saudi Arabia, that's where you're going. Innocence reports and exorcist sitings. You know what to do."

The heat rays pierce their skin as the two walk on the sandy ground of the desert. A urban town is not far in the distance, and the duo enter the city unnoticed by the finders surrounding the town entrance.

"Something must be quite important for them to have this place guarded so heavily," Alli mentions to Matt as they walk through the market crowds. He nods in agreement.

"Whatever it is, it must be our potential target for our mission. Let's follow those two," Matt say whilst pointing to the two exorcists in front of us. It appears to be a small boy with greenish-blue hair and a tall man with pointy ears. Alli recognizes Krory, but not the boy. _He must be new. . . _

They follow the two until they reach a small chapel, that seems to be corroded with finders and crow members. They walk in unnoticed again, and finds a innocence inside a container. They seem to be extracting it from something. Alli glances over to a small stone; the same from her first mission.

"Matt, that was the same stone I destroyed a few days ago. How did they get a new one?" Alli whispers to her companion.

"I don't know, but we need to split to get better perspectives," Matt informs. She nods as she slowly walks towards the stone as he goes opposite. The stone shines a bright green as it slowly escapes through a tube. It turns into a red liquid and drops into another cylinder. The color is blood red; just as Alli's bracelets were. As surprised as Alli is, What catches her eyes is the bow that lays on the ground next to the Red cylinder.

"When will it be done?" the small boy from earlier asks with impatience.

"I have no clue," Krory answers. The stone slowly dissipates into a lifeless object. The container stays there, until Matt suddenly takes it. Alli is a bit taken back, and Krory with the little boy come in. Maybe Alli can see what the boy can do. . .

"Who is that!" the boy shouts.

"That is a Noah, Timothy," Krory says with distaste. Alli never realized how much exorcists _hate_ the Noah.

"I'll be taking this, thank you very much," Matt says with a smile. He suddenly starts running out of the chapel as the two exorcists pursue. Matt forces stone spikes to pop up from the ground to delay the two. It works. "Now would be the time!"

Alli takes that as her signal. She quickly appears by Matt and he throws the cylinder towards her.

She runs like the wind.

The two exorcists divide as Krory stays with Matt. The boy, Timothy, starts to chase after Alli. She's too fast for him. Another person jumps in. They appear to have red hair. They run just as fast as Alli. She continues to hold the cylinder as the person comes closer. Alli tries hard not to trip, but when sand's involved, there's no guarantee. The person then tackles the golden-haired girl to the ground. The cylinder slips from her grip and it slides down a sand dune. Alli quickly kicks the person off and rolls down the dune. She quickly tries to grab it, but the person is quicker. They quickly snatch it before Alli can. They instantly vanish.

"Allison! Did you-" Matt is cut off by the person running into him. They apologize, but quickly realize who it is. They instantly run off to the exorcists with the cylinder. He's baffled at the person.

"Matt! Did you see them too?" Alli asks whilst running up to him. He nods.

"Do you know who she was?" he asks.

"No, but for moment I thought it was Libya. But then I noticed a few scars on her right eye and a weird marking on her neck. Whoever she was, I _highly_ doubt she's human."

"We need to get out of here before they come after us."

"Agreed." They instantly try to conduct an gate. Nothing happens. They try again, but nothing happens. The duo try finding another town with a working telephone. Once they do, Matt tries to contact Sheril.

"_Matt! How was it?_" Sheril exclaims through the phone. Matt is slightly irritated by his father's voice.

"Terrible, we were doing so well, then we were hijacked by an exorcist," he says with annoyance. "Listen, the gates aren't responding to our calls, what happened?"

"_About that. . . the gates aren't working at the moment. Something seems to be blocking them in your area._"

"How so? I'm sure we don't have any bugs on us."

"_Something is interfering with the connection with your area. You're basically stuck there until you can find out why._"

"That's just _great. . ._" Alli notices Matt anger in his voice. He hangs up the phone and stalks over to Alli. "We need to find a place to stay."

"Why? What's happened?" she asks.

"Something in the area is blocking us from conducting gates. We need to find out what it is," Matt says angrily.

Little did they know, the red-headed girl had placed two tiny objects on their clothes.

* * *

**Uh oh, they're stuck in the desert heat. Wondering who the red-head was? You'll find out in later chapters. How will they escape the desert? Find out in the next chapter! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~ Nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belongs to me~**


	25. Hugs and Bugs

**Caretaker**

**Hugs and Bugs**

"_Something in the area is blocking us from conducting gates. We need to find out what it is," Matt says angrily. _

_Little did they know, the red-headed girl had placed two tiny objects on their clothes._

* * *

The heat bears down onto the golden-haired Noah as she lays on her motel bed. Matt sits at the small table that is there. They both stare at nothing as the sounds of the market outside fills their room.

"Where could the signal be coming from?" Matt finally asks in frustration. Alli sighs.

"I don't know anymore," she says in defeat.

"We can't just give up now-"

"Of course we can, we could just walk. It's not that difficult."

"Still, we can't just walk home; it would be a death wish."

"You're right, that's why we need to look harder." Silence fills their quarters again. The sounds of the outside come in again. "Who do you think she was, that girl?"

"I have no clue, she seemed alright I guess."

"She didn't seem _human_, if that's what you mean. I was running as fast as I could, and she countered that just the same. It's weird, she not only _seemed_ like one, but she had the_ aura_ of one."

"Of what?"

"An akuma."

"Strange. . ." More silence.

"We need to do something," Alli says finally.

"Well, what would you like to do? We can't go outside; they can probably sense us here," Matt says as he gestures to the window.

"How about some close combat?"

"In this heat?"

"Why not?"

". . . You have a point there." Matt lifts himself from the table and walks over to Alli. He grabs onto both of her arms and pulls. "Come on, up you go-"

"_Whoa!_" Alli exclaims as he pulls her up quickly. She glares at him. "I could've done that myself, thank you."

"I made it faster for you," Matt says with a smirk. He steps a few inches back. They stand their stance then attack. Alli moves swiftly underneath Matt's punch. She grabs his arm and quickly places it behind his back. She knocks him of his stance and he falls to the floor with a groan.

"Defeated," Alli says whilst lifting up. He lays there motionless. "You all right-"

He quickly snatches her wrist and pulls her to the ground. He places his hand on her throat, then smirks. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Get off," she says with a glare. He lets off and she stands. "I bet I can still beat you."

"Really? And that's going to happen _when_ exactly?"

"Whenever I want it to be."

"Yet every time, you lose."

"Doesn't stop me from trying."

"We'll see about that. . ."

"Yes, we shall." They suddenly kiss. Alli doesn't know what took her over, but it lasted at least a few seconds. They realize what has happened and pull away fast. They quickly let go of each other and stand there awkwardly. Silence and street noises come inside again.

"That was. . . interesting," Alli says finally. Both hearts are beating at over a hundred miles per hour.

"Yes, it was. . . Certainly an eye opener," Matt says with a stutter; his face beet-red.

"I wasn't expecting to do that."

"Neither was I. . ."

"Wow. _You guys are _really_ starting to get my interest,_" Shadow says suddenly._ Oh sure,_ now _you talk. . ._ "_Hey, don't be like that."_

"Shut up, Majnun!" Matt says angrily. Alli remembers that he has his _own_ little buddy as well. She tries not to laugh. She notices something on Matt's neck. It's small and dark, but not so much noticeable. She walks over to him and plucks it off. He stares at her in surprise.

"Matt, I think I found our jamming signal. . ." Alli says whilst staring at he small object. It appears to be a bug-type machine.

"You have one too," Matt says as he picks one off of her neck. They both stare at the objects, then look to each other. "Let's keep them to show the skulls."

"Definitely."

"How will we deactivate them so we can get out of here?"

"Let's see, shall we?" They both place them on the small table inside their room. Alli grabs a glass that is there to see closer. Technical graphics surround both the bugs. She uses a pen to press one of the buttons. It powers down. She presses the other one, and it turns off as well. "Well, I think that should solve our problems."

"Can you use your barrier now?"

"Let's find out." Alli touches the door and it morphs. It turns into a black door way. "I think so. Let's go!"

* * *

**Hey look, they kissed! Ha ha, still wondering who that girl is? Well, you'll find out in later chapters. So, what'll happen now that they're "dating"? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't DGM, Hoshino does~ Nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer does~ **

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	26. Shadow

**Caretaker**

**Shadow**

"_Can you use your barrier now?" _

"_Let's find out." Alli touches the door and it morphs. It turns into a black door way. "I think so. Let's go!"_

* * *

The morning is warm, and the birds chirp in the Kamelot gardens. Sun rays hit the windows as it reflects in the mansion. Someone happily skips past the warm windows as she licks her multicolored lollypop. She passes her sibling's room, to not only find Alli in there, but them both together. She's surprised at what they were just doing. Alli then leaves the room and the small girl hops beside her.

"What was that back there?" Road asks whilst licking her lollypop.

"What do you mean?" Alli asks as she keeps walking.

"I _mean,_ why were you kissing Matt?" Road asks with emphasis.

"Oh, well, that's because we're. . ."

"Dating?"

"Yeah, that." Road starts to laugh. Alli gets annoyed whilst confused. "What?"

"Oh, nothing! How long have you been dating? Probably since the desert delay," Road mumbles the last part. Alli sends her a glare.

"Maybe. . . but that's none of your business," she snaps angrily. She creates a barrier on one of the doors, and enters with Road. Shadow lays on the loveseat lazily whilst holding a feather. She spins it in boredom.

"What's up with you?" Road asks.

"She's probably upset because Majnun isn't here. They're constantly talking to each other when Matt and I are together," Alli states as she starts to walk over to her bedroom door.

"I _don't_ like him, Allison! Stop saying that I do!" Shadow shouts angrily.

"Mhm, you keep on saying that. One day, we'll catch you two in the act," Alli says nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Shadow growls.

"Just changing, Road just tagged along. My clothes are a bit tattered," Alli mumbles.

"A bit? More like strips of clothing that have attached themselves to your body because you're sweaty. Go change, jeez. . ." Shadow says in disgust. Alli only shrugs as she walks into her bedroom. Twenty minutes later, Alli is clean. She puts on some better clothes as a loud boom erupts from out there. She opens the door whilst taking her towel down from her hair. Road and Shadow are there covered in charcoal head to toe. In the middle of them, the feather that Shadow was playing with earlier. It's in flames.

"So, mind telling why you two are dirty?" Alli asks as she dries her hair. They stare at her.

"_**She did it!**__"_ they both exclaim suddenly. Alli stares at them.

"Okay then-" She throws the towel at Road. "Clean up, we have to see Sheril."

"Stay away from strangers," Shadow says whilst staring at the flaming feather. It floats in front of her.

"You stay away from Majnun. He's a bad man; we don't want you falling in love with that, now would we?" Alli mocks as she and Road exit through the barrier. They appear in Sheril's office where he and Matt are having small talk. Shadow summons a shadow crystal, and shoots it at Alli before the barrier closes. Alli dodges the crystal and grabs it before it hits Sheril's face.

"I-I know you don't like me that much, but this is just _insulting,_" Sheril stutters as Alli pulls the crystal back.

"Sorry 'bout that, Shadow was just a bit cranky." Alli crushes the crystal into dust. Road giggles as she stands next to Matt. He steps away from the girl.

"Anyways, we have a case for you three," Sheril says whilst folding his hands together.

"Never would have guessed," Alli mumbles. Road giggles at her remark.

"You will be going to Altea, Spain. A woman named Eva has an innocence. Destroy it, simple as that. If any exorcists, which there will be, destroy them as much as possible," Sheril informs, ignoring Alli's comment. The trio nods as Alli summons her barrier. Standing in the middle of the street, Alli notices a familiar white-haired boy with a certain pigtailed girl. They seem to be speaking with another woman whilst walking down the street. Assuming it's the innocence user they're looking for, the trio follow them. After walking near the shore, the exorcists suddenly stop, sensing that evil was lurking near. Allen uses his eye to sense any akuma, but none show.

"Show yourselves, Noah!" he shouts. Road and Matt step forward, but tell Alli to keep back.

"Aw, you found me!" Road says with a smile.

"Me as well," Matt says as he steps forward. Road giggles as she sends her candles towards her enemies. The pigtailed girl grabs Eva while jumping into the air. The white-haired boy jumps to the side as he activates his sword. He instantly heads towards Matt, who is focused on grabbing Eva. Alli quickly kicks Allen away from Matt's direction. Matt notices and thanks her.

Allen helps himself up from where he landed. Alli runs towards him and shoots a stream of shadow crystals in his direction. He activates his left arm and sends his own wave of energy. She jumps in the air and sends more crystals. He blocks them with his sword and runs towards her. She dodges his swing from his sword. He swings again, catching the golden-haired Noah off guard, and slashes her chest. She steps back in shock as she lifts her hand to her chest. The part where he slashed seethes in hot pain. She stares at the ground whilst grasping her chest. A line of white crosses appears where the white-haired boy had cut. Everyone stops what they're doing and stares.

Alli looks up at Allen. "You got me well, but you don't understand what you've just unleashed."

"I've made you human again, you won't have to worry about being plagued anymore," Allen says with hollowness. She grins a menacing grin as she falls to the ground. Matt and Road stare at their fallen family member. Matt immediately glares towards Allen; Road runs over to her. A sudden gasp escapes Lenalee's mouth. They all turn to her as she points to Alli's body. An arm starts to move. It suddenly starts to lift her up along with the other. Her body falls into a black mass that appears underneath her.

Allen flies into a tree.

Alli stands there staring the fallen exorcist. Her eyes are hollow and show no emotion. Her skin a stark white and eyes a pitch black. Her hair straightened with black. They stare at her as she grins a blood-thirsty grin. Allen starts to lift himself up; Alli's grin disappears. She's suddenly near him. He looks up as he's suddenly punched back down.

"_**You stay down,**_" Alli says whilst staring at him, her fist ready to punch again. Her voice is raspy, cold, as though she were dead a few moments ago and she sprung back to life.

"Alli!" Road shouts from afar. Lenalee was getting ready to kick the now black-haired Noah, until she's frozen in mid-air. Alli stares at her, then tilts her head to the side.

"_**You never learn, do you?**_" she asks.

"Caretaker, whatever they're making you do, don't do it! They're controlling you! You must not give in to their-" Lenalee's mouth shuts without will. Alli's head stays tilted.

"_**What are you talking about? I'm not being controlled.**_" Lenalee's eyes widen at the remark as Alli grins sadistically. She pumps her hand forward as the exorcist's body flies back from it. She crashes into a tree and falls to the ground.

"You-you don't understand what they're doing to you!" Lenalee stammers as she gains her breath.

"_**You just can't stop, can you? Don't you get it? I'm not here anymore, you don't see the real Allison. You may think I'm an exorcist, or you may think I'm just another hostage of a robbery, but I can assure you-**_" Alli suddenly appears in front of the exorcist as she leans in "- _**I'm **_neither."

"Care-" Alli suddenly punches the exorcist without any hesitation. The girl lies there motionless as Alli starts to walk over to Allen. She's about to finish him off when a sudden force grabs onto her leg. She glances down to find the white-haired boy grasping her ankle. She stares at him with no emotion, but then realizes what he was doing. But it's too late.

Allen stabs Alli again, only in the heart.

Road and Matt are now frightened as to what will happen. Even Road, the one who's been alive longest, doesn't know what will happen next. Alli stands there staring at the sword that resides inside her chest. She stumbles back a few. Allen lifts himself up and stares at her with anger, but a small hint of sadness.

"You hurt my family, so you left me with no choice but to now deduce you to my enemy. I'm sorry," Allen says hurt in his voice. Alli steps back even further. Searing pain engulfs her body as she keeps staring at the sword with no emotion. Matt desperately wants to run to her, but he's too afraid. Both are afraid of what's to come.

"_**Nice try, Allen, but you obviously haven't a clue what you're dealing with. Petty things like your sword don't work on me at this level of power-**_" Alli raises her head with an evil smirk and suddenly takes the sword out of her body "-_**and I don't think stabbing me once more is going to do the trick. You see, like Road, I may look like I'm here, but in reality you'll never know where I am-**_" Allen's suddenly stabbed in the chest "_**-or **_who_** I am exactly.**_"

The white-haired boy turns around to find Alli standing there with his sword. He glances over to where she just was to not find her there.

"What?-"

"_**My name is Shadow, and you've just earned yourself a nice spot on my death list. Hurt my body again, and it'll be the last you'll ever do.**_" Allen falls to the ground as "Alli" walks over to Road and Matt. "Where can I get a glass of water?"

* * *

**I found out recently that putting in tapers is freaking painful. Not that it wouldn't, since you're basically stretching your ears out, but still! It hurts like a bitch! Though I had to take them out, and now I sadly miss them. Hope you enjoyed; took awhile to get back into the revision phase since school has started. Read on fellow fictioners!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~ Nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	27. Family Matters

**Caretaker**

**Family Matters**

"_**My name is Shadow, and you've just earned yourself a nice spot on my death list. Hurt my body again, and it'll be the last you'll ever do.**" Allen falls to the ground as "Alli" walks over to Road and Matt. "Where can I get a glass of water?"_

* * *

She sits at the dinner table with her hands folded together and displayed with great elegance whilst waiting for the man to come in. The door burst open and there stands the man she'd been waiting for. She smiles a devious smirk which could only lead to one thing: trouble.

"The duke himself; the infamous Millennium Earl. How thoughtful of you to come down and say hello to an old friend," Shadow says. The Earl sits down at the other end of the table then folds his hands together.

"It's been quite some time hasn't it, Shadow?" he asks as he stares into the girl's golden eyes. The girl herself has changed into her original form, using the host's body only as a shell. "I see you've taken Allison's body as your own?"

"Not particularly, Adam; I'm only using it as an unexpected gift. My time is limited," Shadow says as her small smirk degrades into a firm line of seriousness.

"How come you've finally showed yourself to me in an actual conversation. Where have you been since the incident?" the Earl asks with a firm voice.

"I've been thinking about that day. How angry you were when everyone was killed. Do you remember what you said to me when we talked last?" Shadow asks as she stands. She walks over to the Earl as her clothes change into her midnight blue tank top, long black skirt, and her striped purple and black tights with school shoes. Her hair morphs into turquoise and skin to a dark brown.

"It's a topic that we should discuss in closed matters. Now wouldn't be the best time to should talk; you know, with everyone around us," The Earl says quietly. Shadow merely grins as she glances towards the larger man.

"Then let's begin. . ." Shadow sits across from him as they begin their long awaited conversation.

:+:

"What's up with you?"

Alli glances up from her book to find a certain purple-haired girl in her face. After recent events, Alli had finally gained her body back; no remembrance of what happened in Spain or after. She had recently woken from her controlled state, and is now recuperating.

"Nothing; I'm just enjoying my book," Alli mutters annoyed. She's still upset about what Shadow did with her body afterward. She hadn't been informed on the Noah inside her had told the Earl, nor had she been given back her body until three days later. Not to mention she woke up wearing nothing and in some random forest. She's going to have some choice words with Shadow the next they speak.

"You obviously seem upset about something," Matt mentions whilst closing his book; his finger holding its place.

"I'm not upset," Alli sighs with a bit of frustration. "I'm merely reading an enjoyable book, which by the way I really don't quite understand why you are preventing me from doing so."

"Is it about dinner? The Earl said we're having something very pleasurable," Road informs with a smile. Alli only gives a curt nod then continues to read her book. "And tonight's dinner is going to be very pleasurable indeed."

"What do you mean?" Alli asks as she slowly lowers her novel. Already Alli can tell Road's up to something, and it involves her.

"Oh nothing, just a little information on some happenings around the mansion over the course of two months," Road infers with a devious grin placed upon her face. Alli narrows her eyes at the little girl.

"What are you planning?" Alli inquires with deep suspicion. The purple-haired girl only smiles her mischievous smile as she skips out of the library. Matt stares at Alli as she starts to get annoyed with it. "What, Matt?"

"Is this about what happened with Shadow?" he mumbles quietly towards her. She sighs, then closes her book. She runs her hand through her hair, which makes it look messy and uncombed. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll start talking again."

"It's not that I'm worried about her not talking to me, it's about her talking to the Earl. The things they discussed, what they told each other; it's driving me up the wall!" Alli exclaims calmly whilst shaking her hand to emphasize her point.

"I thought you couldn't remember anything that happened after the incident?" Matt asks as he sets his book down as well.

"I couldn't, but there was one part where I heard them discussing about what happened a long time ago; back when the fourteenth was around."

"Do you think it has something to do with his betrayal?"

"I haven't a clue, that's all I can remember." Though Alli said she'd only remembered that small part, she wasn't telling the whole truth. She had overheard them talking about the past, about the fourteenth. What they said surprised her more than when she found out about her innocence.

Gabby and Road weren't the only ones who survived the fourteenth's wrath.

Shadow was too.

As a human.

:+:

"Matt!" Road shouts as she strides into the library. Matt suddenly finds himself with Road on his lap as he is bombarded with her momentum.

"Road, I don't think I asked you to sit on my lap," he informs with a small laugh. Road turns her body so that she can see Matt.

"I want to play a game," she says whilst patting the man's leg.

"It depends on what kind of game it is you're thinking of, because the games we usually always end with me getting hurt," Matt says. Alli, who sits beside him, snorts.

"It's an easy game; no harm whatsoever. It's a simple game of hide-and-seek. Alli must hide somewhere inside the mansion and we must be the ones to find her. She has the ability to run when someone finds her, and defend herself when necessary. You either tough her with your hand, or you're getting kicked. Any objections?" Road glances towards Alli. She shrugs.

"As long as I get to hit someone, I'm fine with those rules. But let's make it clear that no matter what situation it is, you can't try to grab me with rocks or candles. Especially you Matt, no rocks or you'll get what's coming," Alli warns as she points to the man. He merely grins.

"Yes ma'am," he says. Road claps her hands.

"Great! Let's get started, shall we?" Road snaps her fingers as Alli quickly disappears. Their game has started.

:+:

The trio burst into the dining hall covered in dirt, muck, and the occasional blood in which Road's game had caused them to lose. The family that sits at the table only glances at them with disappointment.

"Road, I don't think it was necessary to shoot me with your candle. I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to be shot in any way shape or form!" Alli exclaims angrily as she moves about her shoulder to rid the pain that once was there. Road only shrugs.

"It just flew out of my hand, I couldn't control what it was doing," she mumbles as she sits across from the golden-haired woman. Matt sits beside her as they all settle for some dinner.

"So, how is everything so far?" the Earl asks towards everyone. Road smiles as though she were a kid after their first day of teachings.

"I found out that Matt and Alli are in love!" she exclaims whilst taking a bite of her food. On instinct, both Matt and Alli drop their silverware and turn to Sheril. Knowing him, he's already planning Matt's funeral.

"_What?_" Sheril asks deadpanned.

"What Road meant was, Matt and I are starting to get along very well-" Alli is cut off by Road who is now very confused. Her innocent expression tells Alli that Road was only playing.

"But I saw you two kiss last week; it was quite the picture," Road states as a fuming Sheril glares at Matt.

"You were going to keep this_ a secret?_" he asks angrily. Matt laughs nervously as Alli places her face in her palm with frustration. She sighs, then glances towards Road; she smirks deviously. _Two can play this game. . ._

"Road, is that candy in your pocket?" Alli asks as she points to the giant lump inside Road's dress pocket. Road's hand immediately flies to her pocket.

"No! I know that Sheril banned candy from the dinner table after the incident with the gum," Road defends with a nervous blush.

"Are you sure, because your hand was quick to reach your side when I stated it. Not to mention you quickly denied having whilst blushing rather hard," Alli states as she points to Road's pocket.

"Road, clear your pockets this instant!" Sheril demands as Road groans in defeat. She pulls out a large sack of candy filled to the rim. Tyki gaps at it as he wonders where she had retrieved so much candy.

"You know, that looks quite similar to Matt's candy in his vault," Alli mentions whilst pointing to the sack. Matt's eye twitches.

"That is from my vault!" he exclaims icily. Road glares at Alli with a vengeful gleam in it. Alli only gives Road the you-had-it-coming look.

"At least I'm not in a relationship with Matt," Road states with a sigh. Sheril quickly glares at both Matt and Alli.

"Don't think you're done with that situation you two!" he says with a twitch. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence and glares.

* * *

**It's weird how I haven't updated the revision process of this series for over two months, and yet I still understand what's happening. Is that not weird? Any who, I hope you've enjoy the series so far to actually reach this point. Wondering what happened with Shadow and the Earl? Will Alli discuss this with her unwanted Noah companion? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~ Nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Road- I mean Wanderer does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belongs to me~ **


	28. From Paris With Love

**Caretaker**

**From Paris With Love**

"_At least I'm not in a relationship with Matt," Road states with a sigh. Sheril quickly glares at both Matt and Alli._

"_Don't think you're done with that situation you two!" he says with a twitch. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence and glares. _

* * *

She sleeps there on her bed with absolute peacefulness; as though nothing in the world could interrupt her. Her breath is quiet, but her mouth is slightly ajar with nothing but air seeping out. Her eyes are closed, but show moved beyond the eyelids. Everything in that moment is peaceful, until a sudden explosion erupts from outside her room.

Alli bolts upward as she quickly heads out of her bedroom and into the main hall where Shadow usually was. But lately, Shadow hasn't been seen since the incident in Spain, so Alli could only wonder if Shadow had returned or was hurt by one of her experiments. Smoke fills the area as Alli coughs whilst waving her hand to rid the smoke from her face.

"Shadow, what the bloody hell are you doing?" she asks angrily worried. There's no answer, except a faint cough from across the room. Alli quickly runs to where she heard it, and finds her Noah companion sprawled on the floor. Her hair covered in charcoal, as well as the rest of her body. Alli latches onto Shadow's arm and pulls her forward.

"Alli? What-?" Shadow stops speaking from the loss of blood on her head. Alli quickly takes her to her quarters to patch her up. She lays her friend on her bed as she runs to grab the first aid kit in her dresser drawer. She starts to clean Shadow's wounds, but quickly realizes that Shadow can heal on her own; she isn't human. Alli cleans them anyways, and bandages them. After some time, Shadow wakes up from her slumber with a startle.

"Whoa! Slow down there, or you'll get a migraine," Alli informs as she slowly lays Shadow in an upward position, though still laying down.

"What happened? Did I fall?" Shadow asks quickly.

"Slow yourself; nothing bad happened. There was an explosion of some sort and you looked as though you were the main target. Luckily I was here so you weren't severely traumatized," Alli states with sigh. "Do you mind telling me why there was an explosion in the hall?"

Shadow's slightly confused as everything comes back to her, "I remember waking up in the dungeon. I haven't a clue how I ended up there, but all I remember is standing in a forest. . ."

"That's actually when I woke up from you taking over my body. By the way, what in God's name possessed you to walk around naked with my body?" Alli ponders angrily. Shadow smirks.

"Oh you could only wish to know what happened," she says mischievously. Alli glares at her. "Anyways, I walked out and found a nice package sitting on one of the tables. I thought it would be something you left for me; you know, since you like me oh so much."

"Yes, because me wanting to destroy you says that I've been smitten with jealousy after taking a slight glance your way," Alli snaps sarcastically. Shadow only snorts.

"You wish you were," she states. "I only remember seeing you in front of me shouting 'What the bloody are you doing you idiot!'"

"I didn't call you an idiot," Alli defends whilst pointing towards her Noah companion. _Though I did _think_ it. . ._ Shadow slowly lifts herself from the bed, and heads towards the doorway. "Oi, you mind telling me what happened between you and the Earl?"

Shadow stops for a moment, then turns towards the golden-haired woman. "That's a story saved for a rainy day. . ."

"Then could you at least tell me why I woke up naked in a forest!" Alli shouts as Shadow exits the room.

"Nope!"

:+:

"Sheril, what _are_ you doing?" Gabby asks as she stares at the man with uneasiness. Sheril sits at his desk with files stacked high on one side, and a few on the other. He sifts through all of his paperwork as he tries to find a specific piece of paper. Alli leans against the bookshelf with annoyance as her patience wears thin. Road comes in with her usual smirk whilst grasping a shouting umbrella.

"Ah! Here we are!" Sheril pulls up a file with the word confidential stamped upon it. All three girls wonder what's inside. "Sorry, I've been missing a file from work and I've finally found it."

"Why are we here?" Alli asks icily; her patience now degraded.

"You three have to retrieve an innocence that has been spotted in Paris," Sheril explains calmly. "Head out as soon as possible."

:+:

"Ah Paris; the city of love and romance. Alli, you should've brought Matt; could have been your chance to-" Gabby is cut off by Alli kneeing her gut.

"Sorry, what's that you said?" Alli asks quizzically as they stop in front of a church. Crows and finders surround the building, but it's mostly crows. "All right, we need a plan."

"Oh! I've got one!" Road exclaims as she raises her hand frantically. Alli rolls her eyes at gestures to the girl. "We should take their uniforms and go in disguised."

"The girl has a point, it's a safer way to enter without being noticed than killing on site," Gabby states. "In fact, it's our only option."

"All right, then let's not waste anymore time." The girls quickly head over to the guards; four are outside. All three quickly kill them in silence as they grab the uniforms from the corpses. As they enter the hall, they're bombarded by a bright light that comes from inside the facility. The girls go their separate ways as Alli comes in a little closer. . .

"What is in front of me, Mr. Gill?" Leverrier asks sternly and without emotion as Johnny Gill walks over to the cylinder in the middle of them.

"I call it _the innocence bow_," he says as he gestures to the tube. Leverrier seems unamused by it. Lavi stands beside the inspector with unease. "What's wrong Lavi?"

"This may sound bizarre, but I sense a Noah. More than one in fact," Lavi informs with nervousness. The inspector snorts.

"That's absurd, no Noah would be able to pass our crows unless they killed everyone on site to get down here. Now, Mr. Gill, please continue your presentation; this time without any interruptions," Leverrier says with a glare towards Lavi. The red-head only gives a warning gleam towards the angered man.

"As I was saying, the innocence bow can be used by finders to defend themselves from akuma. It's perfect for both exorcists who need a replacement weapon and our finders," Johnny continues. "The innocence we last obtained can invoke with any who use it, even if it's an exorcist."

"So this will be useful for defending from Noah as well?" Leverrier asks.

"Technically speaking, no, but it can bide you time as well as only wound them for a short while," Johnny explains. Alli wonders if the bow has anything to do with the innocence from the stone in the desert. If anything, it could be exactly what she's thinking about. . . A sudden blur dashes in front of Alli and the others. The cylinder is taken as the blur quickly heads towards the exit. Another blur follows pursuit.

Alli follows after Lavi as Lenalee and Kanda suddenly appear along side. As they exit outside, Lavi and Lenalee dash toward both Road and Gabby, who was holding the bow. Crows gather beside Alli as they all start to put up talismans and charm barriers. Gabby notices one of the crow's fingers twitching to the right. She immediately recognizes who it was and throws the bow to her.

Alli grabs the bow as she takes off her disguise.

She runs.

* * *

**What the heck's up with Shadow? Where did that present come from? Will Alli and the girls survive the upcoming fight and manage to keep the bow? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~ Nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	29. The Innocence Bow

**Caretaker**

**The Innocence Bow**

_Alli grabs the bow as she takes off her disguise._

_She runs. _

* * *

Cold autumn air slices past her face as she strides for the nearest door. Her enemy following pursuit not long after her. She breaths heavily; jumping building to building with her utmost energy. She clearly doesn't have much of the athletic ability than she thought, though it makes due with her current situation.

Kanda sends his hell beasts towards the running girl. Alli quickly jumps from the sudden attack, but maintains her speed. Knowing he wouldn't stop anytime soon, she stops as she straps the bow to her back. She summons her scythe as Kanda comes in for the kill. The sword slams against the metal bar which is the scythe. It screeches for only a moment, but is ended by Kanda back flipping. He pushes himself forward to gain momentum for his next blow.

Alli spins her scythe to block Kanda's behind attack. He jumps over her as she breaks her scythe in two. He strides to her as she spins around to dodge his cut. She swings her swords around to create a spin attack, but doesn't gain a hit. Kanda sends another illusion towards the girl. She quickly dodges the attack as she sends her own flaming wind toward the samurai.

Kanda jumps to block her attack as he snatches the cylinder off the girls back. She quickly knocks it from his hands. It slides over to the edge of the building they were on. They glance at each other; they suddenly sprint fast toward it. Their bodies slide across the roof as Kanda successfully grabs a hold of it. Though he falls off the roof.

Alli jumps off as she pulls Kanda close to her. She punches him in the face as they both see the ground. She almost grabs the bow, but he quickly shoots an arrow, causing her to suddenly black out. She crashes to the ground as he lands on his feet. He quickly runs back to the group to help. Upon his return, the Noah girls notice that he has the bow, and their friend is not to be seen. Retreating, they run to find their companion who's missing.

When they find her, Alli's wounds had returned and she was barely breathing.

:+:

They all sit in the dining hall. One chair is empty. One can only assume who sits there. Silence fills the room with nervousness and melancholy emotions. They all knew what had happened to their family member, and it hurt to discuss what had happened. The Earl breaks the silence with his soft voice.

"Tell me what happened," he asks calmly.

"She was hit with an arrow," Gabby starts shakily. "It's used with a new weapon that the order created. We- _I _didn't think it was all that harmful considering what that scientist said it was capable of."

"What is this item?" the Earl asks.

"It's called the innocence bow," Road says speaking up. "The Order said it could be used by their finders to help defend themselves from akuma."

"How is that even possible?" Tyki asks suddenly. "Only one person can synchronize with innocence, not many."

"The innocence that Alli and I were sent to retrieve in the desert was taken from us before we could even destroy it," Matt informs. "Maybe that's the one used in the bow. After all, the Order wouldn't go out that much just for some rutty innocence piece. It's either special, or they really want to keep their innocence."

"The bow itself contains an innocence that is compatible with anyone," Gabby explains. "It works with finders and exorcist's who've lost any of their equipment. If they were to duplicate this, we wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"Considering what happened with Alli, there's no wondering what the bow could do. Her body reacted terribly to one arrow; imagine thousands," Tyki says with a shiver.

"Let's see what will happen when Allison wakes from her recovery," the Earl says.

:+:

"Wakey wakey!" a voice shouts. Alli groans as she reaches towards her head. "Good morning sunshine, it's time to wake up!"

"Shut up," Alli growls as she lifts herself slowly. "What happened?"

"Well, you were hit by an arrow and you came here. Mentally of course," Shadow explains as she rocks back and forth. "I must say though you took quite the beating from that long-haired fellow. He seems like the type to want to kill every last human on the planet."

"That's Kanda," Alli mutters whilst surveying the white space which they're in. "Where are we exactly?"

"Your mind, or what's left; you don't have much thought left. Though earlier there was some weird little girl that ran around, I kind of miss her," Shadow says as she checks for this little girl she mentioned.

"What'd she look like?"

"Small, very skinny; she had bright red hair with emerald green eyes. I actually thought she looked like you, but with red hair for a moment. Oh, and she smiled creepily. She reminded me of Road when she kills an exorcist. . ."

"So I'm stuck here?" Alli asks baffled. Shadow nods. "How long?"

"Until your body can physically heal itself," she answers with a finger pointing upward. "Though you may seem okay here, your body right now is covered with blood, bruises and your occasional broken bones sticking out. You had a pretty nasty fall."

"How long has it been since the crash?" Alli asks deadpanned with worry of her own body.

"About two days," Shadow guesses. "Your Noah abilities are 'on hold' as the American's say. The healing won't kick in until a few more days, then you'll slowly start to regenerate as time passes."

"That's. . . a little more than I thought it would be," Alli says whilst taking a breath. "So I'm stuck here until my body heals itself, and there's nothing I can do to help the process?"

"Basically."

* * *

**Karma just loves to pick on Alli, doesn't it? I've recently taken a liking to school. I know, I can already hear your groans and why's, but I've realized that without school, I would have nothing else to do, but to sit around like a bum and just eat, sleep, and watch the television. (*coughgetalifecough*) Wondering what'll happen to Alli during her stasis? Could the little girl be more than a figment of Alli's imagination? Will she ever find out why she woke up naked in the forest? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~ Nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer does~ **

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	30. Revelation

**Caretaker**

**Revelation**

"_So I'm stuck here until my body heals itself, and there's nothing I can do to help the process?"_

"_Basically." _

* * *

_Swish_

A cool warm breeze blows past her with the scent of apricot pie. She turns in the direct in which the wind came from, but there's no one there. It's strange; a place with no sun, no grass or animals, could have such a peaceful breeze with the sent of her favorite dessert. Though she knows that anything could happen in her mind, she still ponders over it.

A faint giggle catches Alli's attention, in which stops her thought process. Laying on the concrete floor, she lifts herself to see who caused the sound. Shadow had left to watch the dungeon, in which meant to leave Alli by her lonesome in her own mind. The giggle arises once more as she then stands to get a better perspective. White, and only white, covers the area. There must be some logical way that giggles are occurring in one's mind. Alli spots a little girl a few meters away from her.

"This way," the girl says whilst waving her hand forward. It's the same girl Shadow had probably seen from when Alli had been asleep. Without hesitation, the golden-haired woman starts to walk in the direction of the girl. She follows her, still meters away from this little girl, until she stops at a door. _I never thought there'd be a door here. . ._ The door opens to reveal a ruined city.

As Alli comes upon the doorway, the little girl is seen sitting on top of one of the collapsed buildings. The place smelt as though it were spring, with the orange and red sunset on the horizon. She steps into the world, and finds her foot sinking in shallow water. She then notices that she wears a white dress, similar to the little girls, only it has straps. Alli sits next to the little girl as they gaze onto the sunset. Wind blows with a warm, apricot pie smelling breeze. The girl herself has bright red hair, with the same coloured eyes as Alli. Though they look exactly alike, they're anything but.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the girl asks quietly. "It was the last thing I saw before I died."

"You died?" Alli asks surprised. _How in the world is there a ghost inside my head?_

"Yes, this was my home. I lived here with my mother and father until the day I died," the girl explains calmly. "They died along with me and everyone else in our town."

"What happened?"

"I had been having nightmares over the course of a few weeks. The steadily grew stronger and stronger until I finally realized what they were," the girls recalls with solemness. "By then it was too late, and I had already caused the damage in which the nightmares were telling me."

"These nightmares, did they have any connection with the Noah clan?"

"Yes," the girl answers softly. "Adam had shown me what I was capable of, and in the end, I found that even though I had been given a gift, it showed me that I'm dangerous to those around me."

"So what did you do?"

"I transformed myself into someone entirely different," the girl says with a small hint of anger. "Because I didn't want anyone to know who I really was, I changed my look in order to maintain my pride."

"How do you look now?"

"My whole body features are out of whack. My hair is an abnormal colour, and skin the opposite of what it is in front of you. My personality isn't what it should," the girl says with sullenness.

"That's funny, the Noah inside me has abnormal hair with dark skin. It's almost as if you're her," Alli says with a laugh. "Are you Shadow? As a kid?"

"You are referring to my self as I am now," the girl says with a small smile. "My name is actually Margret Rabbuk, I'm originally from Sparta, Greece."

"Wait, Sparta was over two thousand years ago. You'd have to be at least that old in order to be alive now," Alli stammers with disbelief. The girl only smiles.

"You're right," she says playfully. "I've been with the Earl for that long, but when Neah had battled with us, I lost my original body."

"So you were human before dying?"

"Yes, the fight with Neah was shocking to everyone, especially Road Kamelot. The girl practically drowned in tears as she fought with her most favoured family member, along with me and Gabrielle. It was upsetting for everyone," Margret explains with a small sigh. "Though we had fought anyways, Gabrielle and I were connected with the same abilities as one another. When I died, Gabrielle had lost half her Noah, which took a toll on her greatly."

"So when you found me, you thought it'd be perfect to restore the bond between you and her," Alli says as the girl nods. "But that doesn't explain how the both of you have the same Noah abilities as the other. If you were before Gabby, then how come she has your powers as well?"

"When I saw her for the first time, it was when I had sent some akuma inside the town where she had lived. I knew for a fact that she was capable of greater things, so I asked Adam what I should do. He told me that in order for her to feel sorrow, she would have to lose everything."

"And in doing so, you killed her father and brother who were everything to her."

"Yes, she led to believe that Adam had killed her parents, but it was I who did," Margret says painfully. "With her anguish, I found that she was even more capable than being an akuma. So I gave her some of the powers that I have, which connected us mentally."

"As a result, she holds half your power, but you have the other half plus the same powers you gave her."

"Correct." Alli stares at the never-ending sunset. The water across from her ripples from the warm wind that gusts past her and the girl. Every bit of information that Alli wanted was given to her, and by Shadow's former self as well. The girl starts to swing her legs back and forth faster as they gaze at the horizon. "You know, I enjoy your presence."

"Huh?"

"Though you don't realize it, you give me a sense of humanity. You give the self that's inside you now, a hope of becoming a human once more. Though we both fight a lot, I still enjoy having your presence around me," the girl explains with a smile whilst turning to the golden-haired woman. Alli stares at the girl with unspoken words, and exhales slowly but quietly.

:+:

"I think she's waking up," a voice says suddenly. The person sounds excited and hopeful; as though they've been waiting for something for a long time. Alli's eyes start to flutter open as light starts to blind them. She groans from the headache she just received.

"Why are the bloody lights so bright?" she growls as she opens her eyes once more. Matt, Gabby, Tyki and Road stand around their friend as she slowly rises from her bed.

"Good morning sunshine, glad to see your happy as usual," Gabby says sarcastically. Alli sends her a glare.

"Yes because waking up to you gives me a sense of joy that I cannot contain," she snaps back with the same sarcasm. Road laughs.

"Sisterly love," she says giggling. The girls both roll their eyes.

"How long have I been out?" Alli asks.

"About two weeks," Gabby answers whilst crossing her arms. "Matt here thought he'd lose you for good."

"I did not!" Matt defends angrily. He turns to Alli. "I didn't think that at all."

"Oh, that's right, you said you couldn't live without her if she died," Tyki corrects with a smirk. Matt glares at him.

"I didn't say anything that portrays me not living without Alli," Matt growls icily. "Not once have I complained about her not being awake. Sure I missed her, but I never said any of that!"

"You were thinking it though," Road states with her grin. Alli laughs.

"It's all right, Matthew, I understand completely. You missed me, as did everyone else, but a bit more," she confirms with a small smirk. He hits his forehead in frustration.

"Argh! You people-"

"Calm down, boy. You still have a long way to go for love," Tyki says whilst patting the blond's back.

* * *

**Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on here?! Shadow was human?! When- how- what?! Technically, Shadow used to be just part of Gabby, who was Selena at the time. But I decided that Shadow needed a little more than just "half a Noah", so this is how I planned it out. What do you think'll happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~ Nor do I own Matt, Wanderer does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	31. Hard Candy

**Caretaker**

**Hard Candy**

"_Argh! You people-"_

"_Calm down, boy. You still have a long way to go for love," Tyki says whilst patting the blond's back. _

* * *

The sweet smell of candy fills her nose. Shelves and shelves of the sugary substances fill the store with bright colours and products. She stands near one of the rows of candy as her companion grabs multiple amounts which will cost a fortune.

"Road, I don't understand why you need copious amounts of candy; there's really no point in buying four of each kind in here," Alli states gobsmacked. Her Noah companion only smiles cheerfully as she grabs more candy and stuffs them in a bag.

"There's one thing you ought to know, Alli. There's never enough candy in the world that can satisfy me," Road says as she points her finger upward. Alli rolls her eyes. They reach the front counter with Road's candy, along with a few for Alli herself.

"That adds up to twenty pounds please," the counterman says with a smile. Alli is dumbfounded by the price. She looks over to Road as she pulls out her wallet.

"You better make sure you don't eat all this candy fast, because you aren't getting any for a week," Alli informs as she hands the man her money. Road smiles happily as the man hands her her sack of candy, as well as Alli who receives her fair share. As they exit the store, Alli senses exorcists, innocence to be exact, nearby. She ignores it; not wanting to cause any commotion in the town.

"Mm, Alli try this-" Road then throws a piece of candy in Alli's mouth as she's about to answer the girl's question. The sourness from the hard candy makes Alli's lips cringe. Saliva starts to pour over the candy as her taste buds explode with sweetness.

"Never do that again," she stammers as she tries to rid the sour taste from her mouth. Road frowns.

"You don't like sour candy? It's the best kind out there!" she exclaims with a confused expression.

"I only enjoy hard candy that has the flavour of spearmint or wintergreen," Alli states blandly. Road shrugs as they continue to walk. "Maybe now you won't have to steal from Matt's vault for some time."

"Oh you know I will anyways," Road says with her cheeky grin. Alli snorts.

"Only you," she mumbles.

:+:

"Do you hear something?" Road asks suddenly. The girls stop in their tracks as Road starts to look in the other direction. Alli hears something as well as sees something in the distance. An explosion occurs instantly as the girls notice a person fly into the air.

"They're exorcists. I bet some akuma are trying to gather an innocence user and they're trying to stop them," All states nonchalantly. Road starts to stare at it and displays a look of want. "You are not going to join them."

"But I'm so bored, and it's our day off!" Road exclaims. "Please! I never get to anything fun with you; give me this one chance!"

Alli stares at her companion with dismay. "All right," she says.

"Yes! Come on!" Road grabs onto Alli's arm as they start to run towards the explosion. They reach to debris filled area with haste as Road begins to join the akuma's in attack. Alli stands there impatiently, waiting for her friend to hurry her killing. She's suddenly attacked by a brute force. She crashes into one of the near buildings. Alli lifts her head to see who the perpetrator was. She narrows her eyes in disgust as she notices who it is.

"Libya," she seethes as she lifts herself from the crater in the wall. The red-haired exorcist mimics Alli's expression.

"Caretaker," she groans with distaste. "I see you're still alive."

"I see you're still a brute, but we can't all change," Alli snaps back to her foe. Libya merely snorts in anger.

"Why are you here?" she asks.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here helping with the akuma," Alli answers bluntly. Libya narrows her eyes.

"You're lying."

"Am not!"

"Are too, and you know it!" Alli glares towards Libya in frustration. She knows her opponent is right, she just didn't want to admit it. Alli then hears Road cry in fear. She quickly turns towards her friend as she too gasps in fear.

Road's sack of candy is falling to its doom.

That cost a fortune! Alli quickly jumps onto the top of the building she collapsed into. Libya hasn't a clue what the Noah is doing, but pursues the chase as well. The sack is in Alli's sight as she thrusts herself forward to grab it. Her leg is suddenly grasped and the sack falls in front of Alli. She looks down to the perpetrator to find it was Libya. She narrows her eyes in anger. Alli kicks the exorcist away as she scrambles about to jump off the building. Whilst doing to, Libya tries to slice the golden-haired girl into pieces. Alli merely escapes her deathly fate as she falls to the ground to grab the sack of treats.

"Why do you care about a stupid sack of candy!" Libya shouts to Alli whilst she falls.

"Because it cost me a lot of pounds!" Alli shouts back. Her hand is close to the bag. She reaches out. Her hand is about to grasp it-

Smack!

Alli crashes into another building. She glares at the person who attacked her. Lavi stands there triumphantly whilst swirling his hammer. He gives her this look of playfulness as Alli glares at him in pure anger.

She's suddenly in front of him, ready to punch his face, when she knees him instead. She punches underneath his chin then round house kicks him across the street. She huffs then walks over to Road.

"Hey!" Alli shouts to her companion. The girl looks down. "Get your arse over here, we're leaving!"

"But it was just getting fun!" Road complains. Alli gives her the look of anger. The purple-haired girl quickly jumps down from the akuma she was sitting on and runs over to her friend. They quickly leave as the exorcists start to kill the akuma.

:+:

"I can't believe I lost my candy," Road sighs as they enter the mansion. The girls open the door and find Tyki and Matt standing there. Matt seems worried; Tyki is laughing at his misery. Matt then notices the girls when they enter the entry.

"Where have you been!" Matt realizes he said that a bit too worriedly, so he coughs whilst lowering his voice. "I mean, where have you been, I'm sure you haven't been assigned a mission for awhile."

Alli laughs. "It's all right, Matt. I've been with Road for the day."

"That's why you're covered in rubble," Tyki mumbles to himself. "Where did you guys go? The saw mill?"

"No, we went to get me candy!" Road exclaims happily, but then frowns as to what happened to it. "Then I lost it during a fight with exorcists."

"I wouldn't say that," Alli says. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the sack that she tried so hard to get. "I'm sure you'd enjoy this, even if the candy's a bit broken."

Road squeals in delight as she snatches the bag from Alli. "Thank you so much!" she exclaims. Tyki laughs.

"You're too nice," he states whilst puffing smoke from his lips. Alli shrugs.

"It cost a fortune; I'm not wasting my money on a sack of candy just to let it disappear into pieces," she says whilst crossing her arms.

* * *

**Ah, I realize the title is based off a very bad movie. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it sure as hell took forever to edit. It's hard trying to edit a filler chapter, when you just want to get to the good stuff. Wondering about the innocence bow? Find out in the chapter chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~ Nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me.**


	32. J'habite Paris

**Caretaker**

**J'habite Paris**

"_You're too nice," he states whilst puffing smoke from his lips. Alli shrugs._

"_It cost a fortune; I'm not wasting my money on a sack of candy just to let it disappear into pieces," she says whilst crossing her arms. _

* * *

The breeze sweeps into the mansion on this winter filled day. It snows lightly and lands on top of the white blanket in which is also called snow. It's Christmas day, and the people are all gathered in their homes. Except for the Kamelot mansion.

She runs around looking for her family. Not knowing where they are, she takes an hour looking for them. No where. She scratches her head in confusion whilst thinking about where they could be. She remembers a certain place where they all would be at this early in the morning.

In bed.

She comes into Matt's room with a pale of water. She slowly creeps upon him as he lays there helpless to the situation that it about to come. As she approaches, she lifts the pale up slowly, and then-

_Splash!_

"_**Road Kamelot!**_" Matt shouts suddenly as water drips from his matted hair. The girl flees in an instant.

:+:

"You wanted to see me?" Alli asks with a slight growl. Sheril looks up at the girl in complete shock. Her hair has been chopped to shoulder length, and is a bit turquoise. Alli's hair has a tendency to turn colours when she's upset, turquoise being angry.

"What happened to you?" Sheril asks deadpanned.

"Your_ daughter,_" Alli seethes whilst narrowing her eyes.

"Ah," Sheril confirms as he pulls out a file. "Well, maybe this will calm your nerves."

Alli grabs onto the folder and opens it. "Why the hell would _Paris_ calm my nerves, I almost died there!"

"Yes, about that, you'll be going alone with this one as well," Sheril informs.

"Oh great, a better chance of me dying is sending me alone. Thanks, I'm sure I'll die just for you," Alli says sarcastically in anger as her hair turns into turquoise a bit more.

"I'm sorry, but you're the only one capable of making this mission possible," Sheril says sullenly as he checks his watch. "You better get going, you've got a long day ahead of you."

"Yes yes, all right. You better give me a better mission next time, or someone's going to die!" Alli exclaims whilst leaving. Sheril only smiles. As Alli walks down the hallway, she finds a certain purple-haired girl walking along down to her. The girl stops instantly, realizing who's in front of her. Alli glares, then suddenly smiles.

"Why, Road, what a nice surprise. I haven't seen you since this morning," Alli says as she slowly walks towards her companion.

"I'm just, uh, going somewhere," Road says nervously.

"Where is it you're going?"

"Sheril's office."

"Of course you are," Alli mumbles happily. "I would like to talk to you first though."

"W-Well, I think we'd all agree now is not a great time to do that-" Alli cuts her off by suddenly appearing next to her. She grabs a hold of her arm and thrusts her on the wall.

"I want to talk _now,_" she says dangerously. Alli's arm is immediately tugged off Road's and is pulled to the side. It's Matt.

"Not now," he says in her ear. "Later."

"Ugh, fine. _Scram!_" Alli hisses at Road. The girl scampers off like a deer running from its predator. She turns to Matt. "Why'd you stop me?"

"I was saving you from regretting something for the rest of your eternal life," Matt informs. "Plus, I want to kill the girl too; she woke me this morning by dumping a pale of water on my head whilst sleeping."

Alli laughs. "Well, that is a bit funny."

"You need to focus on your mission," Matt states calmly. "Where are you going for this one?"

"Paris."

"No way he's sending you there again!"

"He is, and I'm going alone as well," Alli states. "Don't worry, if I need help, I'll give a shout."

:+:

Alli stands there in the street as she approaches the church. She remembers what happened here vaguely, and can only remember fighting for the bow with Kanda. She sees a few crow members guarding the gate, as well as a few finders. _Maybe I could use Gabby's trick from last time. . ._

She kills them all with shadow crystals and steals one of the crow's uniforms. She walks into the church and heads to the basement. At least she still remembered how to get into the building without being caught. As she enters the room with the bow, a scientist calls her over to help him carry some boxes. They all go down near the bow.

"Thanks," the scientist says. Alli curtly nods to him as he walks away. She glances over to the bow then back at the scientists. She takes off her uniform and quickly disposes of it. She places her hands inside her shorts pockets and stares at the bow. A scientist notices her immediately.

"Hey you!" he shouts. "How did you get in here!"

"Your security lacks the proper training to actually see me coming," Alli informs, still staring at the bow. "You're all quite dense to leave a weapon like this in the open for grabs. It's quite the shock, to me I guess."

"Who are you! Stay away from there!" another scientist shouts. Alli sighs and grabs the bow quickly. She notices an exorcist come out of the other end.

Kanda.

"Oh _great,_" Alli mumbles as she runs immediately out of the room. As she runs in the street, she suddenly realizes something. Knowing that Kanda would not stop until he grabbed the bow, Alli summons a barrier at the nearest closed door. She throws the bow in, and closes it straight away. Alli's suddenly attacked by parasites come towards her. Kanda isn't too far away. She knows that if she had gone there, he would've too.

She jumps on the building tops, and turns around to see Kanda stop five feet away. She stops abruptly and turns around, summoning two swords as she does so. She heads full on to attack him. The swords clash. Kanda suddenly uses a different technique. He slashes across her right eye. She screams from the pain. She reaches her dagger that's strapped against her leg. She throws it at Kanda. It lands in his shoulder, missing his heart by mere centimeters. He swings his sword again, only to nick her shoulder. She quickly escapes through a barrier below.

:+:

"_Ouch!_" Alli exclaims suddenly. Shadow dabs the golden-haired girl's eye.

"Quit whining, I know it hurts," she snaps angrily. "You need to be careful next time."

"I was trying to be careful; he didn't give me a chance!" Alli exclaims angrily. "It's not my fault he was trying to kill me."

"Well, at least your eye will heal in the next couple of days," Shadow informs whilst dabbing the girl's eye once more. "You can't see anyone until you heal, and that includes Matt."

"All right," Alli groans. "You sound like my- never mind. I'll see you later."

:+:

"_Alli!_" Road shouts as her friend walks into the garden. After a day, Alli had managed to heal a bit faster than what Shadow had guessed. Luckily for her, she gets to show everyone her new scar.

"Did you get the bow?" she asks suddenly.

"Yup! It actually had hit my head when I was walking down the hallway," Road mumbles whilst recalling the event.

"Where's Sheril?" Alli asks.

"In his office, along with Matt and Tyki. I think they're talking about you," Road states as she thinks hard. Alli walks into the mansion and finds herself in front of Sheril's office door. When she enters, three gasps are heard.

"What in the world happened to you!" Sheril exclaims heavily as the other two stare at her in surprise.

"_Who?_" Matt asks deadpanned.

"Kanda, but I got him back as well," Alli answers nonchalantly.

"How?" Tyki asks.

"I threw one of my daggers at him," Alli says. "The ones where if it hits you, it can never be taken out. If they try, it goes deeper."

"Well, as long as you retrieved the bow, everything's going to be alright," Sheril says.

"Sheril, _never_ send me to Paris again," Alli says sternly. "Otherwise,_ I will hurt you._"

* * *

**Wow, it's becoming harder and harder to revise these chapters. I think it's because they're newer, and I can't think of something to fix them with. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this one. Wondering what will happen in the last few chapters? Well, read on and see!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~ Nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	33. Captured

**Caretaker**

**Captured**

_"Well, as long as you retrieved the bow, everything's going to be alright," Sheril says._

_"Sheril, _never _send me to Paris again," Alli says sternly. "Otherwise, _I will hurt you._" _

* * *

Crack. Snap. _Squish._

"That's gross," she says as she lifts her boot up a bit. She wears knee high combat boots with black shorts and the same color tank top. Her hair has grown drastically, and is now back to the length it was before. In her hands is a bow. But the bow isn't any bow; it's special. In the woods behind a certain building that contained many exorcists. She knows she won't make it out without getting caught, but there's always a chance she will.

Alli pulls out a normal arrow, and aims it to the entrance of the Black Order. A man comes out; she shoots. He falls to the ground as his comrade notices what has happened. An exorcist immediately comes out of the building in a sweat. It's Chaoji. She quickly arms another arrow and shoots it at him. It hits him near his heart, but he still stands unaffected. They all look in her direction, as though they can see her. She gulps. _Well, that plan failed. . ._

Alli grabs a large bag, and places the bow inside it. She buttons the bag shut, and throws it over her shoulder. Trying to contact her unwanted companion, Alli never receives an answer. She tries to summon portal, but nothing happens. She silently curses to herself. Alli glances over her shoulder. Guards, finders, and exorcists following her path. Running through the densely filled forest behind the forest, she starts to hear gun fire and blasts. With her hearing still damaged from her last mission, she couldn't really make out what was happening. Suddenly, Alli sees Lenalee appear twenty meters in front of her. She quickly turns to her left. Though she knows she can't outrun Lenalee, Alli can still run just as fast. By now, Alli doesn't even look back, only focusing on where she needed to be. The sea.

Alli takes a quick glance behind her; Lenalee and Lavi are on her tail. She quickly whips her head forward, and suddenly falls down a cliff. She stumbles, then tumbles down the short cliff. She manages to keep on running, even when she has a twig sticking out of her arm. She tries to contact Shadow once more, but there's no response. _What's going on?_ Alli suddenly sees a view of a cliff that leads to the sea. She doesn't get too excited, and continues to run towards the edge. She suddenly slams against an invisible wall. Falling, she can hear faint footsteps coming towards her.

"I knew it," Lenalee mutters as she realizes who sits there. Alli turns over and grins.

"How are you-" Alli suddenly winces from the pain in her arm as she tries to slide up against the invisible wall "-Miss Lee?"

"Why did you shoot Chaoji? How about that innocent finder?" Lavi asks angrily. Alli merely sits there grasping her arm with a small smile.

"I would really enjoy a class of water right now, if you don't mind," she says whilst out of breath.

"You'll get one once we bring you back to headquarters. Get up," Lenalee says coldly as she gestures the golden-haired girl to stand. Alli only sits there mystified by nothing as blood starts to come out of her mouth.

"Please, get this out of me-" she lifts her arm to reveal a twig sticking out of it. Both exorcists gasp in shock. Leverrier suddenly walks up behind them.

"How do you like our new defenses?" he asks with a smug grin. "It's something new we've developed."

"Inspector, we need to get her medical help. Her arm is-" Lenalee glances over to the Noah in pain. "Well, it's a bit hurt."

"She can heal," Leverrier snaps. Lenalee is taken aback by his response. He walks up to Alli and snatches the bag from her. She only glares at him in response. He unbuttons it and pulls out the bow.

"Where did you get that!" Lenalee exclaims quizzically. Leverrier hands it to Lavi.

"She was the one who had managed to steal it five months ago in Paris," he recalls.

"I did a bloody good job of getting, didn't I?" Alli asks suddenly as they turn to her. She merely smiles a little.

"Take her to the prison," Leverrier orders.

:+:

There's a knock on the door. Alli glances up from her position and sees Leverrier come in. She narrows her eyes in anger.

"Your tests are doing horrible," he states as he sips some of Alli's water. "We've been trying our best to compromise with you, but you end up shutting us down. Why don't you eat?"

She stays silent until he leaves once more. She then sighs in exhaustion; she hasn't slept in months. The food they've given her she hasn't touched, afraid of serum of some sorts. She refuses to let them have what they want. Alli has never felt so alone before though. No one has come to get her, or even tried to contact her. Shadow hasn't even spoken once since entering the Order's ground. It's difficult, but she still pulls through, waiting for an answer to her pleas. The door suddenly clicks. Alli lifts her head slightly, but quickly, to see who enters.

"Hey," Allen says whilst leaning against the door, only to have his head poking out a bit. "I heard you weren't talking, so I thought I'd come and talk instead."

What are you planning? Alli narrows her eyes in distrust as Allen comes in and sits down at the table across from her bed. He notices that she's fettered to the wall, and she looks as though she's gone weak, as though she were human.

"What do you want, Allen?" Alli snaps quietly, but thought it was louder. Allen sighs.

"I know it must be hard trying to survive here," he starts slowly. "But you can't starve yourself lifeless until we give up, because you know Leverrier better than that."

"You're right, I do. But what about what's in the food, have you ever considered that?" Alli snaps.

"You're right, and I also think that's a problem as well," Allen calmly replies. "You need to eat, because as long as you're underneath our barrier, you can't leave until we get what they want. Do you really want to kill yourself over something like that?"

"I'd rather die than give them what they want," Alli says calmly as she leans back against the concrete wall, then sighs. "Besides, no matter what, they won't let me go. You know what I am, do you really think they'll just let me go?"

"Yes, if I persuade them enough they might," Allen says. Alli laughs at his statement.

"You honestly believe that the Order will listen to what you have to say?" she asks quizzically. "Grow up Allen, talking won't get you anywhere anymore. The Order doesn't trust anymore now that you're labeled as a potential threat."

"That's not true-"

"Yes it is!" Alli snaps angrily. She lifts herself off the wall. "The Order only cares about their precious exorcists; they only care about winning the war. Nothing will stand in their way of destroying what they think are threats, and that includes me. No matter what, I'm going to die unless some miracle happens and I'm rescued."

A crow comes in suddenly. "Sir, your time is up."

"Yes, thank you crow." The man leaves as Allen turns to Alli. They for a few moments, then he lifts himself and exits. He turns around at the door. "You know, there will be a time where I will have to kill you, you understand that right?"

"Believe me Allen, there will be a time where we both won't know what to do with ourselves. That time is yet to come," Alli says solemnly as she leans back against the wall. He exhales slowly as he turns to leave. "Allen, you make sure Leverrier gets this message: The time is near, and you suffer the wraith of an unwanted guest."

The white-haired boy nods then closes the door behind him. Alli sits there for another two hours. She hasn't a clue what to do with herself. She thinks about her conversation with Allen. What she had said was true, the Order is going to kill her anyways. She's a threat, no matter what Allen will say to them, they won't listen. If he presses it on too much, he'll be tried for heresy and collaboration with the Noah. He can't risk his life now, not for her.

The message she said had suddenly come to her for no apparent reason. Not many know, but Alli was a clairvoyant before her life was infiltrated by the Order. Her ability was kept secret by most, and only Hevlaska knew about it. She had forgotten about until she had made that premonition.

A sudden explosion occurs outside Alli's cell. Her hearing is damaged even more. Someone comes in, but she can't see them through the smoke. They grab her by the waist and hug her. She's suddenly lifted onto their back and starts to hear more explosions. She doesn't remember anything that comes next.

* * *

**Happeh Thanksgivin' peoples. Did you like this chapter? I like to leave you hanging with conversations, and it makes you mad, huh? Lolz. Want to know what happens next? Read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~ Nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belongs to me~**


	34. Black is Her Favourite Colour

**Caretaker**

**Black Is Her Favourite Colour**

_A sudden explosion occurs outside Alli's cell. Her hearing is damaged even more. Someone comes in, but she can't see them through the smoke. They grab her by the waist and hug her. She's suddenly lifted onto their back and starts to hear more explosions. She doesn't remember anything that comes next._

* * *

"Have you ever seen these before?" she asks her companion. The girl smells the roses in front of her. "They're blood red, which is my favourite colour. What's yours?"

"I don't know, I guess it might be black," the companion says. She never really thought on the subject of "favourite colour" before.

"Why?" the girl inquiries.

"It describes my life," the companion answers. "It's been dark and hurtful, so it's a perfect match for it."

"That sounds as though you need some happiness in your life," the girl says.

"Yeah, you're right. . ."

:+:

"You're going to pay for that," Alli says whilst entering upon a certain man's office. Sheril glances towards the bombarding girl with surprise.

"What do you mean?" he inquiries slightly as he clearly notices the golden-haired girl's anger.

"You said it would be short; it took me two days! Not only that, but my hearing problem had become worse over the course of those days. Now, I can barely hear in my right ear!" Alli exclaims in outrage. Sheril purses his lips.

"Sounds as though you need to have that fixed," he states after a moment. He then gestures the girl sitting in the chair across from him to his right. "I would like you to meet Liza."

Alli turns to the girl. She's immediately awestruck at this girls appearance. She has bright red hair, close to flame coloured, and spikes slightly to the top. A rose appears to be scarred down her neck, and ends slightly near her right eye. There's also three lines underneath, and above the same eye; Alli assumes they're battle scars, just like hers. She wears a trench coat that unbuttons by the waist, and flaps around by her knees when winds gently passes into it. The lining in which surrounds the buttons and the flaps are a deep purple. Her pants are a medium gray, and are held by a black belt. Her boots seem to have three flaps; each that go up to her knees. An undershirt is seen, and is purple just like her lining.

She was gorgeous.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Alli says finally after conjuring words out of her brain. Liza smiles slightly as she takes the girl's hand.

"It is nice to meet you as well," she says with a heavy Estonian accent. Alli presumes that she must be from there.

"Where did you come from?" she asks whilst pulling her hand away.

"I transferred from the Order; I felt unwelcome and felt the need to come here instead," Liza answers solemnly. Alli nods, understanding what she feels.

"Believe me, I know _exactly_ how you feel on that part," she says in agreement. Liza smiles in gratitude.

"At least someone does," she mutters quietly. "So, I hear you have a hearing problem?"

"Ah, yes. I should probably get that fixed if I'm going to go on another mission soon," Alli states as she remembers why she was there in the first place.

"I never got your full name, what is it?" Liza asks politely.

"Huh? Oh! My name is Allison Kinn," Alli answers with embarrassment. "You've probably met my annoying big sister already, Gabby."

"Oh, her!" Liza exclaims, remembering the name. "She helped me with knowing my way around here. She seems very nice, and _way_ too young to be your sister."

"Yes, it's a long story, but I'll explain that later; I need to go fix my ear," Alli says as she lifts herself from her chair. Sheril stops her before she exits.

"Wait! You almost forgot something." He reaches into his drawer and pulls out a file. "Here's your next mission, and you're bringing Liza along with you."

"Great!" Alli takes the folder and opens it. _Paris._ "I hate you."

:+:

"So, did you find a new favourite colour?" the girl asks as her companion walks in to sit next to her.

"No, it's still black," the companion says bluntly.

"Why?"

"Black is a very intimate colour. It stands for darkness, emptiness, and many more. I've had so much happen in my life, and everyone of those is at least apart of it. Black is the only thing that can tell the story; my only solution to my equation."

"What about red? Red is very pretty, especially with roses."

"Red is the same. It stands for the blood that is shed in my life as well. Too many have died in my life, and my blood has been splattered across everything that has gone in my path. Nothing can compare to it; it is the symbol of death."

"How about blue? The sky shows it everyday, and the clouds are white with happiness just like the suns yellow shine."

"Blue stands for the depression and sadness that we endure in our lives. Its dark, gloomy shade could mean anything, but not happiness. It's the same as black; it shows emptiness and a fragile being that has no self-confidence to life their life anymore. Just like me."

"You mustn't like yellow, green, or orange then huh? Along with purple or pink?"

"The colours out there represent so much in this world. The ones I have explained are the true meaning of 'colours' in the world. The other ones are fillers. People like to cloud their emotions by presenting bright and passionate things into their lives. Not only are they lying to themselves, but they're telling the truth as well. Those bright things you call 'orange, yellow, pink, green, and purple' are nothing but fillers in someones empty heart."

"So all of these colours are just emotions and fillers for any who endure them?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you wearing white?"

* * *

**Durr hurr. Introducing Liza Akuma! Thanks to SpiderWraith for letting me include her in the story. I hope she's a good asset to the upcoming sequel and ending! So the color thing; that was Shadow's former self and Alli talking. It's another part of the sequel that's coming up! Wondering why they're going to Paris again? Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~ Nor Do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer does~ As well as Liza Akuma, SpiderWraith does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	35. Rain Rain Go Away

**Caretaker**

**Rain Rain Go Away**

"_So all of these colours are just emotions and fillers for any who endure them?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then why are you wearing white?"_

* * *

The bustling city of Paris is loud and obnoxious with the cheers of many who are celebrating Christmas. Its streets are filled with urban citizens and even rural ones who have come to celebrate this magnificent holiday. Children are told that Father Whipper might come to get them if they're naughty, or maybe Father Christmas might come instead with some gifts as a reward of being good.

The two women roam the area, searching for an abandoned church where their enemy lies within. They try their best to keep together in these large crowds. The sound of wheels on the ground covered in sleet is terribly crucial to one's hearing.

"Ugh, someone please break those wheels on that wagon!" Alli mutters under her breath. Liza laughs.

"So, where might we be going?" she asks, changing the topic.

"We're going to a church, then invade it, or at least take a listen to what they're planning," Alli answers as she pushes through the crowd. The one thing that's unfortunate to being in Paris during this time of year is you can never find your way out of the crowd, there's always people there gazing at all the marvels that are displayed.

"Why's that?"

"Because, the Order is doing something down there, and it's our job to find out what."

"So we're basically spying on them?"

"Technically speaking, yes we are, but we'll call it 'eavesdropping' for now." They keep walking until they reach the church. They notice finders and crows heading into the building. "All right, this is the place."

"What's the plan?" Liza asks quietly. Alli thinks for a moment.

"There are ten men on the inside. Most of them are crows, so this must be an important subject. There's a tunnel the runs through the basement; I've seen how another church around here works. The tunnel leads to a room to, well, that I don't know. There's some sort of barrier that blockades my ability. It must be the force field that they have around the Order's headquarters," she explains.

"What do you want me to do?" Liza asks.

"Simple; follow me and stay clear of any who see us. I don't want them notifying exorcists that we're here." They quickly run over on both sides of the church and take glances at the surroundings. They nod to each other, then head inside. They quickly rid the crows before they signal any back up in the area. Alli walks towards a sculpture that sits at the far end of the church. She presses one of the fingers, and it falls down. The statue moves to the side, and a door is seen. The both walk down into the tunnels. There, three crows roam the tunnel with familiar weapons that Alli recognizes. _They've multiplied the bows! _

"Do you know anything about those bows?" Alli asks quickly at Liza. She shacks her head.

"No, they never trusted me with any of that information. I've only seen the one at the mansion," Liza explains.

"You're welcome, I've had my fair share of trying to grab that bugger. By the way, don't let the arrows hit you, just take it from someone who's experienced the pain."

"You've been here before?" Liza asks a little too loud. Alli quickly covers her mouth.

"Yes, but that's a story for later! We need to find a way in!" she snaps as she glances to the crows. They don't notice them. The girls quickly kill them, and along with three more. They reach a door at the end of a corridor that has a small window on it. _Obviously this meeting is something of value to the Order. . ._

"What are we going to do now? There's no way they won't spot us if we listen here," Liza states frantically. Alli thinks as she notices a vent above the table that sits in the center of the room they're looking into. She turns around to find another vent shaft near the top middle of the hall way.

"All right, two people won't fit inside the shafts since they're new. Hopefully you can fit in them anyway," Alli says to her companion. "I'll lift you up so you can quickly climb in, can you do that?"

"Yes, but where are you going to be?" Liza asks.

"I'll find my own way." With that said, Alli lifts her companion on her shoulders to let her near the shaft. Liza tears the vent open and crawls in. She shuts it as she heads towards the center of the meeting room. Alli finds another way to enter. She looks through the small window on the door to find no one is sitting in the chairs yet. She then opens the door and frantically looks around for a place to hide. She realizes there is no place to hide. She hears a voice above the table.

"They're coming! Find a place now!" Liza exclaims in a whisper. Alli locks eyes with the other door inside the room. Branch heads are standing near the door. She sees no other choice.

She falls into her shadow.

:+:

"Good evening," Leverrier says whilst entering upon the room full of people. They all stand when he hovers over his chair. He then clears his throat with a cough, and they all sit down. "So, you all are aware of the fact that the hybrid known as Liza Akuma has escaped to the Noah, correct?"

"Yes," Bak answers. "We've also had reason to believe that Allen Walker isn't speaking?"

"That's a topic for later, Mr. Chang. Right now, we need our exorcists to understand that they must kill Miss Akuma when need be," Leverrier says sternly. "We also believe that the Noah are trying to surpass our new barriers."

"They can though, can they?" a man asks abruptly. "They haven't had enough evidence to analyze its capabilities yet."

"The incident had occurred about six months ago," Leverrier explains. "The traitor, Caretaker, had penetrated our barrier. We captured her successfully with the barrier in place, but lost her four months later. Another Noah had managed to take her, and retrieve the bow we had obtained before as well."

"So they know what they're up against now?" a woman asks.

"Yes, they have probably taken caution that they can't penetrate our barrier yet," Leverrier explains. "But knowing the Earl, he won't stop until he's found a way to destroy it. Which leads us to another situation-"

"The Noah have managed to replicate our bows," Bak interrupts. "But fortunately, they don't know how to use them yet."

"Ah, but they know what they're capable of," Leverrier informs. "Caretaker had taken a hit from one last year. That resulted in her absence for awhile, according to one of our exorcists."

"So we're now defenseless?" Lennie asks.

"Ah, but section leader, we have found a new way to solve that. Bring it in." Two crows bring in what seems to be a musket, although it seems a bit different. It looks to be a bit bigger than a normal gun these days. It a faint green near the bullet case.

"What is it?" a man asks in awe.

"It is an innocence made gun," Leverrier explains. "The bullets used to fire are made of the same innocence that the bows are. Anyone can use these guns; it's perfect for our finders."

Liza glances down into the room with a stern expression. "I wonder if Alli is listening as well. The Earl is going to want to know more about this gun. Maybe if we could take it somehow. . ."

Liza suddenly punches the vent open and drops down below. She grabs the gun with a grin and quickly flees from the room. The two crow chase after her. She runs onto the street and heads up onto the building near by. She's suddenly joined by Alli.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!" she shouts over the wind. "You weren't suppose to just take it!"

"I knew we weren't going to be able to grab it after, so I just took it," Liza shouts back.

"That doesn't give you the advantage to just take it then and there!" Alli yells angrily.

"I did anyways!" Liza shouts as she hops onto another building below. "Use your barrier!"

"Can't! They've put up a barrier! I need to find the end so I can conjure one!" Alli yells down to Liza. "If you find a better way to leave, there's no way we're outrunning these crows until we find the exit."

"Shit!" Liza curses as she glances behind her. "We've got company!" Alli turns around to see why she had yelled. Two exorcists are approaching at high speed. The sun finally sets, and the exorcists are suddenly gone from sight. One of them, being Lenalee, has made her way to Liza. The hybrid luckily can see in the dark, and defends herself from her enemy's attack. Lavi, being the other exorcist, continues to follow Alli, as she shouts to her companion.

"Toss me the gun!" Alli exclaims whilst extending her hand. Liza tosses the gun towards her ally, and continues to blockade Lenalee. The exorcists tries to attack Alli from afar, but Liza stops her with her scythe.

"I don't think so Miss Lee," she mocks with a grin. Alli glances behind her. Lavi is still there. Alli multitasks by loading the musket whilst sprinting from the upcoming exorcist. She stops and aims. Lavi continues to run at her. She pulls the trigger. He realizes his mistake. Lavi quickly dodges the bullet, but Alli shoots more. She runs out of ammo. Alli curses. She places the gun in her bow holder as she switches to her bow. She shoots an arrow fast. He dodges. Lightning flashes above them, and it starts down pouring.

"Just great!" Alli exclaims to herself. Lavi's hammer is suddenly slamming itself into her body. Her body tumbles on the roof shingles. She latches onto the gutter of the building with one hand, quickly saving her fall. She swings her other hand onto the gutter. Lavi quickly runs over to her. She pulls herself upward and onto the roof. He's halfway near. She notices her bow on the other side of her. She sprints to it. She snatches it before he comes near and shoots and arrow. His chest is penetrated by the arrow and falls. Alli quickly runs over by Liza. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Peanut butter! Okay, so this was a rough chapter to edit, I mean seriously. It took me so long to edit. So, next chapter is the last! It'll bring us into the sequel that'll come out soon! Read on, fellow readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does~ Nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer does~ (Though he wasn't in this one. . .) Nor do I own Liza, SpiderWraith does~**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me~**


	36. Black Roses

**Caretaker**

**Black Roses**

_He's halfway near. She notices her bow on the other side of her. She sprints to it. She snatches it before he comes near and shoots and arrow. His chest is penetrated by the arrow and falls. Alli quickly runs over by Liza. "Let's go!"_

* * *

_Thud!_

They roll onto the ground covered in rain. The girl above them licks her lollipop casually. They glance up to her as she continues to lick her candy continuously. The musket had landed in front of the girl who stares at it quizzically.

"What's that?" she asks the two girls. One looks up at her in pain.

"It's a new weapon the Order has created," she answers whilst lifting herself off the ground.

"Another? How much innocence have they collected?" the girl asks in frustration. The golden-haired girl sighs with a shrug.

"Who knows," she mutters.

:+:

"Well, look who came back- _Oh my!_" Sheril is stopped with surprised when Liza and Alli enter with dirt and grime all over them. "What in the world happened?"

"I am _not _hugging you," Matt states whilst pointing at Alli. She puts on a sad face as she spreads her arms out for a hug. He slowly steps away.

"I have an item for you," Alli remembers. She pulls out the musket and hands it to Sheril. He stares at it in confusion.

"What is it?" Tyki asks as he puffs out smoke. They all gather around it, besides Liza and Alli.

"A gun, per say. It's a new weapon they've created to defend themselves with," Alli explains with a smirk. Sheril leans in to examine it.

"Hrm, did you use it at all during your mission?" he asks as he adjusts his eye piece.

"I had to, it was the only way of slowly down the exorcists from attacking me," Alli explains with annoyance. "Liza has also proven herself worthy of fighting with the exorcists. She shows no hesitation when battling them."

Liza smiles in appreciation at the golden-haired girl's comment. "Thanks. . ."

"You know what'll happen now, don't you?" Alli asks sternly to Sheril. "The exorcists are going to the North American branch soon, and Wisely will be waking soon. It's only a matter of time before we have to start our party."

Liza is confused at what Alli is talking about, "What do you mean, 'party'?"

"It'll be clear once time has begun," Sheril answers calmly. "Hopefully she will come to our aid when the time is right."

"And when she does, we'll have to keep her until the destroyer of time awakens," Alli says sternly, only to realize it wasn't her who had said it.

"We can only hope that she will when _he_ comes," Tyki murmurs to himself.

"Even then, she won't show if time is disrupted. We have to plan it out fairly, so she will come and yell at us," Road says with a smile. She licks her lollipop as Liza and Matt are ever so slightly confused at what they are talking about.

Or whom to be exact.

:+:

"Welcome back, brother!" the Earl exclaims happily as everyone in the Noah clan comes from the streets of London. Wisely had just awoke from his slumber, and is now staring at everyone who was there.

"Its been awhile," Wisely says whilst standing. "All the apostles are here."

"We've not seen the seventeenth one yet," Shadow says as she takes over Alli's body. Her hair changes into the same turquoise that her inner Noah has. Her eyes change as her clothes morph into what Shadow usually wears; a purple tank top with a long black skirt with purple and black tights, along with dress shoes of course.

"Margret! How lovely to join us," the Earl happily shouts. He quickly runs over to her and squeezes his arms around her.

"Let me go, Earl!" Shadow exclaims angrily. "I'm not Margret anymore, it's Shadow!"

"Figures," Wisely smirks to Tyki. They snicker.

"Margret, we've missed you terribly!" Road shouts as she too gives Shadow a hug.

"Get off! I'm only here to discuss what's going on!" Shadow yells heatedly. "I don't want you people on me!"

"You're such a downer, Margret," Matt says mockingly, only it didn't quite sound like Matt. "It's obvious that you're excited to have all these people around you."

"Obviously I'm not, Majnun. Don't encourage them," Shadow snaps with a glare. They all settle as Wisely explains how his ability works. He then stares at Tyki whilst Road suddenly comes up to him.

"Keep that a secret," she says randomly to him. Shadow stands next to her as she nods. "I'm the only one who hasn't been reborn in the last thirty-five years. No one else remembers his face."

"Does that mean you've looked like this for thirty-five years?" Wisely asks awkwardly.

"I like it," Road smiles. The Earl suddenly smiles ecstatically.

"Now all we have to do is fight Wrath! I wonder what body he'll take this time!" he shouts happily. He then lifts his hand to his face is pure rage. "Then it'll be our generation who will end this Holy War!"

The Earl suddenly snaps as Road suddenly runs over to him. "_Earl!_"

"I see him-" he says exasperated "-He's trying to talk to me! I hear the fourteenth!"

"The fourteenth?" Shadow asks herself. "How-?"

"Let's spread the darkness," the Earl says dangerously. "Let us spread more. . ."

:+:

"Good evening," the Earl announces as scientists enter the room. Alma Karma lies underneath them as the scientists are alined beside the chief heads of the other branches. Matt sits over by Tyki and Sheril as Liza sits over near Wisely. Alli isn't seen anywhere.

"That's right, Master," Wisely says suddenly with a devilish grin. "'Love and tragedy. You should know this very well; meddling in things you shouldn't be. What came out of doing that, was what the Order detests the most. But you're right, Alma is sealed, so we can't get to him. How about this one though?"

As he says that, Kanda suddenly lifts himself from the floor. He immediately realizes where he lies. Underneath Alma. _My name is Alma._

"Come now, everyone!" the Earl shouts happily. "Let's all have a mourning for Alma Karma!"

"Hey, Millennium?" Sheril asks with a smile. "Aren't we forgetting someone? We're still waiting for our main guest."

"Sheril," Matt says deadly as he looks underneath him. "There's a gate beneath us!"

A certain white-haired boy suddenly comes out from their feet. Tyki jumps into the air as Allen exclaims "Return my comrades!"

"You came!" the Earl says dangerously. "You're such a nuisance!"

:+:

The fog clears as everyone lifts themselves from the ashes of the once North American Branch. Allen finds himself still alive as does the rest of the Noah and branch heads. A sudden figure comes out of the ashes and walks out in front of them.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Alli asks angrily. Wisely slowly ducks his head as Matt and Tyki look the other way. "Wisely. . ."

"It wasn't me!" Wisely defends quickly as a sudden fight occurs. Allen and Kanda are suddenly fighting over Alma.

"It's all your fault, you fucking Noah!" Kanda shouts angrily. Alli stares at them as the continue to fight uncontrollably.

"Wisely, do you know what happens when a Noah is hurt with innocence?" Alli asks her companion blandly. He shakes his head. "When a Noah is hurt with innocence, its hatred grows more and more. When that hatred has surpassed its limit, it tends to become stronger."

Allen is stabbed by Kanda's sword. Kanda finally comes to his sense and realizes what has happened. "Look. . . at Alma's face. Why. . . is he making that face? Heh, I have no idea. . ."

"Beansprout?" Kanda whispers as Allen pushes himself away from him. He falls to the ground as his skins turns a dark golden brown. The Noah stare as they see Alma aim towards Kanda. Alma shoots, but a sudden whirl of wind begins to surround them. Allen's body begins to lift into the air. They all watch as Kanda stares in confusion whilst holding Alma in his arms.

A dark aura surrounds Allen as he grins devilishly at everyone there. Alli stares at him with a blank expression. _It seems as though little Allen Walker is beginning his time. She'll be here for sure now. . ._

:+:

They all stand around Allen as he is covered in seals. He glares at the Earl as the Noah leave through there ark gate. "To be all honest with you, I can understand the 'third exorcist plan' exceptionally. It is a natural act by someone who seeks survival. But, unfortunately, we have our own rules. We've chosen to kill under the 'God' we've chosen to follow, and straying from that path is _not_ tolerated.

"If you seek power, you must first seek 'hearts'," the Earl slowly backs away into the ark as the Noah follow as well. "The thirds will become my pawns, and they'll follow _my_ rules instead. Oh, and you who's done nothing but _break_ rules, I will come back for you. You can no longer stay in that place, can you?"

The Earl disappears into the ark as Alli strays a little behind. She walks up to Allen and the others in her Noah uniform. She smiles, but not a sadistic or devious one, a gentile and kind one.

"It was fun, Allen. You know that it has been a much appreciated journey, and we've had our fun times during missions," Alli says darkly. "But it all ends now. There are things you must give up, and there are people who you must fight without fear. Time is churning, and you need to be ready for the most dangerous to come."

"Caretaker-"

"My name isn't Caretaker anymore," Alli says dangerously. "It's Allison Kinn, Noah of Shadows."

She throws a black rose in front of him, and steps into the gate.

* * *

**Well, that was fun. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. I've just finished revising, and I've started to have new ideas for the upcoming sequel for it!How exciting is that? **

**Thank you to Wanderer23432 for letting me use Matt in this story and for having him in my new sequel. I'd also like to thank SpiderWraith for letting me use Liza in this story as well as for the sequel. **

**I hope enjoyed reading this.**

**Bye!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino Katsura does! Nor do I own Matt Kamelot or Liza Akuma, they belong to their rightful owners. **

**Claimer: Any who've been mentioned in this story who haven't been in DGM, belong to me and only me. The stories told are both Hoshino's and mine. Please don't think I'm stealing. **


End file.
